Escapada a medianoche
by Gabylor
Summary: El guapísimo ex detective de policía Edward Cullen tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para limpiar su nombre y no perder la libertad. Para conseguirlo, necesitaba a la abogada Bella Swan.La mujer con la que una vez había creído que compartiría su vida. La misma mujer que creía que él la había traicionado. ¿Cuál es la vedad? AVISO:Adaptación :D
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Cuando resonó el primer disparo, Edward Cullen decidió que el destino tenía un retorcido sentido del humor. Las ramas le rasgaban la ropa y el rostro mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad entre los densos matorrales y los arbustos. Las botas de la prisión que llevaba puestas marchaban sobre el barro a un ritmo que le puso el cuerpo al límite durante lo que pareció una eternidad. A sus espaldas, los perros estaban cada vez más cerca, tanto que podía escuchar los ladridos de frustración de los animales por encima de su entrecortada respiración.

Siempre se había considerado un hombre con suerte, al menos hasta hacía un año, cuando la fortuna parecía haberle dado la espalda y le había mostrado sus afilados colmillos. Ojalá se hubiera acordado de lo caprichosa que era antes de intentar algo tan alocado como fugarse de la cárcel. Si por lo menos pudiera convencerla para que mantuviera los perros a raya el tiempo suficiente como para poder llegar al río…

Al darse cuenta de la distancia que aún le quedaba por recorrer, la desesperación se apoderó de él. Lo separaban trescientos kilómetros de la libertad.

De la justicia.

De la verdad.

Una risotada amarga se le escapó de los labios cuando comprendió las pocas posibilidades que tenía de escapar. Aunque consiguiera llegar al río, aún tendría que enfrentarse al obstáculo mayor de todos. La única persona que podía ayudarlo creía que era un asesino.

Con aquel pensamiento, el pánico se apoderó de él. Todo por lo que había trabajado o en lo que había creído, de hecho su misma vida, se basaba en el hecho de que pudiera convencerla de que lo ayudara. Si se negaba o si lo alcanzaban antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, se vería de nuevo en prisión. No podía consentir que aquello ocurriera, no en aquel momento, cuando había tomado una decisión de la que no podía echarse atrás.

Se lanzó por una empinada ladera y alcanzó los primeros humedales del río. Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua, sintió que la esperanza se apoderaba de él. Apretó el paso y corrió a ciegas en la oscuridad, tropezando con las piedras y los desniveles del terreno. Ya ni siquiera notaba los arañazos que le provocaban las ramas ni la lluvia que lo empapaba.

Se detuvo al borde de un claro para escuchar.

A sus espaldas, los perros aullaban en una horripilante sinfonía que expresaba su deseo de sangre. El río, henchido por las lluvias, se vislumbraba al otro lado de los árboles. Los remolinos de aquellas aguas negras lo tentaban con la seductora promesa de la libertad. Antes de saltar al claro, tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Los frenéticos latidos de su corazón casi le impedían escuchar los ladridos de los perros. Estaba al descubierto, un blanco fácil para cualquier tirador de élite pagado por el gobierno. Se agachó un poco y se dirigió hacia el río sabiendo que si la fortuna decidía abandonarlo una vez más, aquella vez ella ganaría la partida.

Un agudo dolor le atravesó el hombro izquierdo. Un instante después el chasquido de un rifle desgajó el aire. Se oyó gritar cuando el impacto de la bala le hizo darse la vuelta sobre sí mismo. Se agarró el hombro, pero tropezó y cayó sobre el barro de la orilla del río. Una fuerte conmoción se adueñó de él cuando comprendió que le habían disparado y que el agua helada había comenzado a envolverlo.

Maldición.

No quería desangrarse hasta la muerte en aquel río olvidado de la mano de Dios. Así no. No quería morir como un delincuente.

Una espectral tranquilidad descendió sobre él.

Instintivamente, comenzó a nadar. Mientras la corriente lo arrastraba, comprendió que los perros no podrían olisquearlo allí. No dejaría huellas. Sus perseguidores encontrarían sangre en la orilla. Con un poco de suerte, pensarían que había sucumbido al frío y que había muerto. Con un poco de ayuda de la fortuna, tal vez consiguiera vivir lo suficiente como para ver la luz del día.

**Este es el prólogo de mi siguiente adaptación :D**

**Disfrutad!**

**Gabriella**


	2. Chapter 2

Con el sabor de la victoria aún en los labios, lo último que Bella Swan deseaba era tener que enfrentarse con la meteorología. Unos copos de nieve no la amilanaban. Ni siquiera la preocupaban unos centímetros del blanco elemento sobre la carretera. Sin embargo, la Madre Naturaleza parecía haberse excedido y había dejado caer casi un metro de nieve. En aquellos momentos, Bella comenzó a cuestionar su decisión de vivir en la montaña.

Decidida a no permitir que una pequeña tormenta de nieve la hiciera echarse atrás, encendió la radio y empezó a canturrear el viejo villancico que transmitían las ondas, acompañada por el ritmo de los limpiaparabrisas y el sonido que hacían los neumáticos al aplastar el hielo. No le importó que estuviera nevando tanto que casi no se pudiera ver nada. Por fin, aparcó en su lugar habitual y apagó el motor. Acababa de ganar el primer caso de importancia de toda su carrera. Había estado doce semanas enfrentándose a un egocéntrico equipo de abogados de la defensa, a un jurado muy temperamental y a un juez que parecía tener algo en contra de las mujeres fiscales. No sólo había conseguido meter a un delincuente de la peor calaña entre rejas, sino que también había terminado con el sufrimiento de una niña. Para ella, aquélla era la mejor recompensa de todas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por convencerse de lo contrario, no había salido ilesa del caso. Como todos los casos de abuso infantil, aquél se había llevado algo de ella. Se sentía agotada, como si le hubieran arrebatado toda su energía. Había tratado que la fealdad del caso no la afectara, pero el testimonio, los testigos y, sobre todo, la pequeña víctima, la habían golpeado con la fuerza de un martillo mecánico.

Tras dejar a un lado los recuerdos de su propia infancia, pensó en lo que aquella victoria le reportaría profesionalmente. Acababa de dar un paso de gigante para conseguir la reputación con la que llevaba soñando toda su vida. Haber ganado aquel caso le había abierto muchas puertas, puertas que tenía intención de atravesar hasta conseguir llegar al despacho de fiscal del distrito. Siempre se implicaba en cuerpo y alma en todos los casos que se le encomendaban y era muy buena en su trabajo.

La justicia era muy importante para ella, especialmente desde que su hermano mayor había muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber. Se negó a dejar que el pasado empañara su buen humor. Tomó la bolsa de la compra y salió del todoterreno. Aquella noche quedaba reservada para las celebraciones. No importaba que sus únicos invitados fueran un gato, una novela de misterio y un buen fuego en la chimenea… eso si lograba desenterrar algo de leña entre la nieve.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña, el manto de nieve que cubría el suelo le recordó que sólo faltaba un mes para la Navidad y que aún no había comenzado sus compras.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña, el placer se apoderó de ella al notar los aromas familiares de su hogar. Vainilla. Madera de pino. El olor del café que se había tomado aquella mañana. De soslayo vio a _Jake_, el gato callejero de tres patas, sobre el sofá. Con el pie, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina con su bolsa de comestibles.

La cabaña había sido un regalo que se había hecho a sí misma por su trigésimo cumpleaños. Era el primer hogar que había poseído. El lugar tan aislado en el que se encontraba satisfacía su necesidad de intimidad y, además, la vista que podía admirar desde allí nunca cesaba de asombrarla.

De repente, mientras terminaba de meter las latas de comida de gato en el armario, sintió una inusitada inquietud. Sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, habría pensado que alguien la estaba observando.

Aquello era una locura.

Estaba sola.

Cerró la puerta del armario y se dio la vuelta, esperando comprobar que era su gato el que la estaba mirando.

—¿_Jake_?

Tras llamar a su gato, se quedó completamente inmóvil. El corazón comenzó a golpearla con fuerza contra las costillas al ver que la silueta de un hombre salía del lavadero. La conmoción le impidió moverse. Lo contempló atónita y reconoció unos ojos verdes que le resultaban muy familiares.

—Edward —susurró, aunque no dejaba de repetirse que era completamente imposible que Edward Cullen estuviera en su cocina completamente empapado—. Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible que…?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Notó la desesperación que había en su voz. Tenía el cabello cobrizo cubierto de nieve medio derretida que le goteaba sobre el rostro. Sobre la sien tenía un corte que resaltaba la palidez de su rostro. El nacimiento de la barba le oscurecía la mandíbula.

Durante un instante, Bella no pudo pronunciar palabra. Trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica, pero sabía que sólo había un modo de explicar la presencia de Edward en su cabaña.

—Te has escapado.

No era miedo lo que sentía, pero se trataba de una sensación muy parecida. Algo volátil y poderoso a lo que no sabía poner nombre. No se movió. No podía apartar los ojos de él.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Por la puerta trasera. Siento haber tenido que romper el cristal.

Bella contuvo una risa histérica al notar la ironía de aquellas palabras. Un asesino con conciencia. Sin embargo, sabía que la voz suave y cortés de Edward Cullen no significaba que no fuera peligroso. Después de todo, los leones eran salvajes y hermosos, pero no por ello dejaban de ser depredadores.

Igual que él.

—No quiero que estés aquí —dijo, con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—No me importa. Necesito tu ayuda.

No creía que fuera a hacerle daño, pero ya se había equivocado sobre él antes. Se preguntó si podría alcanzar el teléfono antes de que él la detuviera. ¿Por qué habría acudido a ella, cuando un hombre en sus cabales habría salido huyendo a otro país en el que la policía no lo estuviera buscando? Además, no dudaba que él sabía que ella era la última persona sobre la Tierra que iba a ayudarlo.

—Voy a llamar a la policía.

—Te diría que no desperdiciaras tu tiempo, pero sé que no me escucharías. Nunca se te dio muy bien escuchar —replicó él, con una triste sonrisa—. Ésa es una de las cosas que siempre me han gustado de ti.

Con forzada calma, Bella se dirigió al teléfono. Notó que él no se lo impedía. Tomó el auricular y marcó el número de la policía. Al otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchó silencio.

—No tenías ningún derecho a… —rugió ella, furiosa.

—No me hables de derechos —la interrumpió él—. A mí me arrebataron los míos y quiero que me los devuelvan.

Bella observó cómo él se dirigía al sofá, agarraba el bolso y sacaba su teléfono móvil.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó.

Sin mirarla, Edward dejó caer el teléfono al suelo y lo pisoteó con la bota.

—Tratar de permanecer fuera de la cárcel.

—Destruirme el teléfono móvil no te va a ayudar.

—Tal vez no, pero me dará un poco de tiempo —replicó él, con expresión inescrutable.

—¿Qué es lo quieres?

Miró las turbadoras profundidades de sus ojos. La intensidad que ardía en ellos era tal que casi le hizo dar un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo firme. Lo observó atentamente. Parecía que él había descendido a los infiernos para regresar después. Las elegantes manos que tan bien recordaba estaban sucias y arañadas. Una mancha roja le cubría la camisa desde el hombro hasta la cintura. Vio que había un agujero en la tela y rezó para que no fuera el de una bala. Se esforzó por ignorar que él estaba temblando de frío y se dijo a sí misma que Edward Cullen no se merecía compasión alguna, y mucho menos la suya.

—Sé que no confías en mí —dijo él, dando un paso en su dirección,—pero necesito tu ayuda.

Instintivamente, Bella dio un paso atrás. Sabía que no debía mostrar debilidad alguna, pero se había olvidado de lo alto que él era. Estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba, pero no era por falta de músculos. Parecía tan fibroso y esbelto como un corredor de maratón. Hacía un año, tal vez su musculoso físico y el brillo de sus ojos le habían llamado la atención. Aquella noche, la fría realidad de lo que había hecho borraba los dulces recuerdos de lo agradables que habían sido una vez las cosas entre ellos.

Bella trató de olvidarse de los recuerdos y, tras levantar la barbilla, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No deberías haber venido aquí. No deberías estar…

—No debería haber hecho muchas cosas. Para empezar, ni siquiera debería haber ido a prisión.

—En mi profesión oigo esas palabras tan frecuentemente que me ponen enferma.

—¿Aún sigues metiendo a la gente entre rejas?

—Creo que la gente como tú debe estar en prisión.

—Así eres tú. Abogada primero y ser humano en segundo lugar. Tú papá te hizo una buena jugada, ¿no es así?

Bella sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella. No quería hablar de su padre ni de lo que había hecho, y mucho menos con un hombre cuya traición le había dolido mucho más que la de su propio padre.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza o simplemente tu sentido de la decencia?

—Perdí toda la decencia que tenía el día que me metieron en la cárcel.

—Tal vez deberías haber considerado las consecuencias de tus actos antes de cometer un asesinato.

—Estoy seguro de que esto va suponer un duro golpe para tu fe en el sistema judicial, pero yo no maté a Seth. Alguien me tendió una trampa. El dinero. La pistola. Los testigos comprados. Traté de explicártelo…

—Ya he escuchado todo esto antes. No lo creí entonces y no lo voy a creer ahora. No ha cambiado nada desde tu juicio.

—Todo ha cambiado. Ahora lo puedo demostrar, pero necesito tiempo para hacerlo.

Bella recordó la noche del asesinato. A pesar de que no era una persona violenta, una profunda ira recorrió todo su cuerpo, una furia tal que sintió el deseo de hacerle daño. Edward Cullen le había causado tanto dolor… Le había arrebatado tanto… Primero su corazón. Luego a su hermano.

—Tú eras su compañero, por el amor de Dios. Él confiaba en ti. Y yo confiaba en ti —le espetó—. Tendría que estar loca para creer lo que me fueras a decir ahora.

—Pensé que tal vez te gustaría escuchar la verdad. Nunca creí que fueras una hipócrita, pero Dios sabe que me equivoqué sobre ti en el pasado. Tú afirmas amar profundamente la ley. Tal vez creas en tus adoradas leyes cuando te resulta conveniente, cuando te resulta fácil. O puede que te escondas tras la justicia cuando no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarte a la verdad.

Aquellas palabras la cortaron como si fuera una cuchilla. La enfurecía que Edward pudiera tomar lo único en lo que ella creía y utilizarlo para manipularla.

—Fue tu revólver el que mató a Seth. Aceptaste dinero de un conocido delincuente. Dos testigos te vieron en el lugar del crimen. ¿Qué quieres que crea cuando tengo delante de mí unas pruebas tan abrumadoras en tu contra?

—Tú más que nadie debería saber que la verdad no siempre resulta tan evidente y que la realidad no es tan sencilla.

—No me des sermones sobre la realidad. Sabes muy bien que yo me apoyo en la realidad mucho más que tú. Maldita sea, Edward, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando te escapaste de la cárcel?

Como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, Edward se apoyó contra la pared. La luz pareció desaparecer de sus ojos. Durante un instante, pareció increíblemente vulnerable, como si todo lo que había en contra suya hubiera terminado por derrotarlo.

Bella se alarmó al ver que un poco de sangre fresca le atravesaba la tela de la camisa. Tenía un aspecto pálido y débil, aunque sin dejar de ser peligroso. Como un animal herido.

—Estás sangrando.

—Tengo problemas mucho peores que ése.

Durante un instante, Bella sintió el deseo de extender la mano y ofrecerle consuelo, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión. Edward Cullen ya no era detective del Departamento de Policía de Salt Lake City. Ya no era un hombre libre. Y, por supuesto, ya no era el hombre que le había robado el corazón. Edward Cullen era un asesino a sangre fría.

—No me hagas esto, Bella —susurró él—. Al menos escúchame. Eso es lo único que te pido —añadió mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mandíbula.

Enfurecida por el contacto, ella le apartó la mano de un manotazo. Sabía muy bien que no debía confiar en él. Le había mentido, le había robado el corazón y se lo había hecho pedazos para luego ponerle la vida patas arriba. No volvería a fiarse de él.

—Te podrías haber marchado del país, Edward. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—preguntó, aunque sabía que, en realidad, no quería saberlo.

—Tú eres la única persona a la que le importa la verdad. Al menos, así solía ser…

Edward miró a Bella de un modo que hizo que ella no pudiera apartar la mirada. Si no hubiera sabido cómo era él, Edward podría haberla engañado fácilmente. Sus ojos dormilones y su voz tan suave como el _whisky _podían resultar muy convincentes.

Sin embargo, había aprendido que él también podía ser un mentiroso muy capaz y un magnífico manipulador. No era tan estúpida como para caer en la trampa una segunda vez.

—No puedo ayudarte —dijo—. Ni quiero hacerlo.

Edward cerró los ojos durante un instante. Parecía muy triste. Observó, atónita, cómo una gota de sangre se le deslizaba entre los dedos y caía al suelo. El hecho de que ni siquiera se diera cuenta dijo mucho a Bella sobre su estado de ánimo.

—Tienes que entregarte.

—Si lo hago soy hombre muerto.

—Por el aspecto que tienes, no parece que te falte mucho para estarlo. Por el amor de Dios, aún podías apelar. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido…?

—James iba a por mí.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron atónita. James Witherdale era el traficante de drogas más conocido de Salt Lake City. Era poderoso, cruel y prácticamente intocable.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Sabe que yo voy a por él.

—Ya no eres policía. Para él no suponías ninguna amenaza en la cárcel. Ciertamente no eres una amenaza ahora.

—Mientras yo viva, soy una amenaza. Sabe que estoy a punto de averiguar lo necesario como para inculparlo.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a creerlo. Ni siquiera iba a considerarlo. Edward tenía todas las razones del mundo para mentir y ella tenía todas las razones del mundo para no creerlo.

—No voy a dejar que me hagas esto.

—Tengo que inculparlo, Bella. Estoy a punto de descubrir algo muy grande. Estoy tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlo. Sólo necesito unas horas para recuperarme, ropa seca, comida y dinero.

—Como abogado, el único consejo que te puedo dar es que te entregues —insistió ella.

—No es mi estilo, castaña —replicó Edward, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Aquella demostración de afecto le llegó profundamente al corazón, un corazón que una vez le había pertenecido a él. Lo maldijo por poseer aún la habilidad de afectarla de aquella manera y se maldijo a sí misma por responder, preguntándose en qué clase de persona la convertía aquello.

¿Cómo podía sentir nada que no fuera desdén por el hombre que había matado a su hermano?

—Si no regresas, sólo conseguirás que la situación empeore.

—La situación ya no puede empeorar más.

—Claro que sí. No quiero ver que te hacen daño.

—¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí?

Bella lo miró fijamente, consciente de que el pulso se le había acelerado, de que no tenía respuesta alguna para aquella pregunta.

—Mira —suspiró él—, puedo entregarte a James Witherdale en bandeja de plata, pero necesito ayuda.

—No soy tan ingenua como para arriesgar todo lo que he conseguido con mi trabajo por creer en la palabra de un asesino convicto —le espetó Bella.

—No tienes que ser una ingenua por escuchar los hechos.

—Tú asesinaste a mi hermano. No pienso ayudarte y nunca te perdonaré. Mi lealtad es mucho más profunda que todo eso.

—¿Y qué sabes tú sobre la lealtad? —preguntó Edward mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños de las manos—. Si no recuerdo mal, te diste bastante prisa en darte la vuelta y salir corriendo cuando las cosas se pusieron feas.

—¡Estoy hablando de lealtad para con mi familia, no contigo! Tú no te la mereces. Ni siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra.

—¿Y qué me dices de la lealtad para Seth? ¿Acaso no quieres saber lo que ocurrió realmente? ¿No quieres saber quién asesinó a tu hermano? ¿Prefieres meter todo el polvo bajo la alfombra para que no te tengas que ensuciar tus preciosas manos, para que puedas seguir jugando a ser _lady Justicia_? ¿No es así como te llama todo el mundo?

—Yo creo en lo que hago, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con este tema, ¿no te parece?

—¿De qué tema estás hablando, Bella? ¿De la justicia?

—La justicia es real…

—¡La justicia es una ilusión! —exclamó Edward dando un paso al frente—Yo soy prueba viviente de ello. Si tanto crees en tu preciosa justicia, te sugiero que vayas a buscarla empezando conmigo. ¡Te aseguro que el asesino de Seth sigue siendo un hombre libre mientras que yo me he pasado un año en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometí!

Aquellas palabras la hicieron dudar. ¿Sería posible que Edward le estuviera diciendo la verdad o acaso estaba tan desesperado como para estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a la cárcel?

—Quiero que te vayas. Ahora mismo.

—No tengo ningún lugar al que ir —replicó él—. Tal vez al infierno, pero ya he estado allí y te aseguro que no es tal y como se describe.

Bella no comprendió por qué aquellas palabras le dolieron, pero así fue. El dolor que sintió fue tan agudo que tuvo que darse la vuelta. No podía enfrentarse a él con la inseguridad reflejada en todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Él era un hombre muy perspicaz y siempre había podido leerle el pensamiento. No quería que se le metiera en la cabeza. En el año en el que él había estado lejos de ella, la vida de Bella se había simplificado. Se había centrado exclusivamente en su carrera y en su futuro en la oficina del fiscal del distrito. Se negaba a permitir que él destruyera todo lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. No pondría en peligro su reputación profesional ni haría daño alguno a su madre o a su hermano pequeño.

De nuevo con la máscara de la profesionalidad en el rostro, se volvió para mirarlo.

—Te entregaré —le dijo—. Sabes que lo haré.

—Siéntate —repuso él, limitándose a mirarla muy atentamente.

—No te vas a quedar aquí.

—No puedo obligarte a ayudarme, pero puedo hacer que me escuches. Depende de ti si te preocupa lo suficiente la verdad como para implicarte en este asunto. Si después de escucharme sigues sin querer ayudarme, encontraré otro modo de conseguir mis propósitos.

Bella observó que Edward se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina. Se movía con la gracia de un animal salvaje, cansado y herido, deseando que la caza terminara. Si no hubiera sido por la expresión de sus ojos, ella habría creído que se había rendido. Sin embargo, no era así. Edward era un luchador. Era capaz de pelear con cualquier arma por lo que deseaba. Si no conseguía sacarlo de su casa, si era incapaz de hacerse con un teléfono y llamar a la policía, Bella estaría peleando por su propia vida.

Edward se había imaginado el efecto que Bella tendría sobre él. Lo que nunca había previsto era lo profundo que éste sería. Ver a Bella Swan un año después fue un golpe muy fuerte para él. El dolor que sintió fue tan fuerte que cuestionó si habría estado en lo cierto al acudir a ella aquella noche. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que el tiempo había acabado con sus sentimientos. Resultaba muy extraño lo que un hombre era capaz de olvidar en un año. Observó cómo se dirigía hacia la alacena y trató en vano de no fijarse en el modo en el que los pantalones se le ceñían a las caderas. Sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó si aún se pintaba las uñas de los pies de color cereza. A pesar de la distancia, podía aspirar el aroma de su cabello, una exótica mezcla de coco y almizcle que le hacía desear poder acariciarlo una vez más. Con su traje y sus botas negras, representaba muy bien su papel de dura fiscal, pero un año antes él había conocido una parte de su personalidad que la hacía ser dulce, amable y compasiva. Se preguntó si aquella parte aún existiría o si habría conseguido erradicarla junto con los sentimientos que había albergado por él.

Mientras preparaba un poco de café, sus movimientos eran controlados y deliberados. Recordó que ella lo había amado una vez, había considerado que era un hombre honorable, amable y decente. Edward la había amado a ella más que a su propia vida. La había necesitado más que respirar y habría muerto mil veces por ella. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que todas aquellas cosas seguían teniendo aún alguna importancia.

Le dolía mucho saber que Bella pensaba que no era más que un asesino a sangre fría. Aquel pensamiento lo había torturado todos y cada uno de los segundos que había pasado en prisión. Sabía que, si le daba la oportunidad, ella iría directamente a la policía. Por eso no pensaba dársela.

Mientras se sentaba, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron protestar. Había recorrido más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros en los últimos dos días, algunos de ellos sobre un sucio transporte de ganado propiedad de Burlington Northern. No recordaba la última vez que había descansado o que había comido. Más aún, no recordaba la última vez que había estado en compañía de una mujer, especialmente la de una mujer a la que llevaba gran parte de un año tratando de olvidar.

Mientras observaba cómo ella preparaba el café, se preguntó si habría un hombre en su vida. Rápidamente se reprendió por haber tenido aquellos pensamientos.

La vida privada de Bella ya no era asunto suyo.

Además, el deseo era algo muy peligroso para un convicto. Un hombre podía volverse loco si no tenía cuidado.

Edward se había prometido que no dejaría que los sentimientos que tenía por ella interfirieran con el deseo de limpiar su nombre. Además, ¿cómo podía seguir deseándola cuando aún sentía tanta amargura? ¿Cómo podía seguir deseando a una mujer a la que no había podido perdonar?

La supervivencia lo había impulsado a escapar de la cárcel. Le había llevado meses preparar su huida y su condición física. Todas las tardes los reclusos salían al patio o iban al gimnasio para quemar energías. La noche en la que se escapó estaba lloviendo copiosamente. El gimnasio estaba repleto. Mientras uno de los reclusos con los que había trabado amistad distraía a los oficiales, Edward había subido unos seis metros por una tubería hasta llegar a una ventana. Cuando estuvo en el exterior, utilizó los alicates que le había dado otro preso para cortar el alambre de espino.

Casi había conseguido llegar a río cuando los perros comenzaron a ladrar…

Apartó el resto de los recuerdos de su cabeza. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Los últimos dos días se habían convertido en una confusión de dolor y frío. Casi lo sorprendía haber sobrevivido. La bala le había atravesado el hombro, pero no le había afectado al hueso ni a la articulación. No obstante, lo había dejado muy débil por la pérdida de sangre. Se podía decir que sólo había sobrevivido gracias a la adrenalina y a la desesperación. Cuando las dos lo habían abandonado, los recuerdos que aún tenía de Bella lo habían ayudado a sostenerse.

Ella terminó de preparar el café y le puso una taza sobre la mesa, delante de él.

—Nunca has sido estúpido, Edward. Sabes que la policía te encontrará. Huyendo sólo conseguirás que empeoren las cosas.

—No hay mucho que me puedan hacer que no me hayan hecho ya. Estoy condenado a cadena perpetua, Bella.

—Podrían matarte, por el amor de Dios.

Edward miró el café y se preguntó si ella se habría dado cuenta de que había habido ocasiones en las que la muerte le había parecido una alternativa mejor que pasar la vida entre barrotes.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Cómo es posible que creas que vas a poder escapar?

Edward la miró, retirándose justo a tiempo para no caer en las profundidades del chocolate fundido que adornaban sus ojos. Llevaba menos de una hora en la cabaña y Bella ya le estaba afectando. Había creído que la amargura evitaría que siguiera deseándola. Le dolió mucho darse cuenta de que se había equivocado.

—Tal vez mi fin no sea escapar —respondió él—. La noche que Seth murió, me dejó un mensaje de voz en el que me pedía que me reuniera con él en el almacén en el que la gente de James había estado llevando a cabo sus negocios. En teoría, había un cargamento de cocaína procedente de Los Ángeles. Sesenta kilos de polvo peruano. Puro. Se suponía que Seth tenía que mantener la boca cerrada, pero la droga era demasiado pura. Supondría la muerte para cualquiera que no supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo. Tenía miedo de que llegara a las calles y comenzara a matar a la gente. Por eso me lo contó todo.

—Conozco la historia, Edward. Toda esa información surgió durante tu juicio. No había cargamento alguno de cocaína —replicó ella mientras se colocaba un mechón rojizo tras la oreja—. Lo he repasado todo mentalmente miles de veces. Incluso he estudiado las transcripciones.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde el juicio. En la cárcel se oyen muchas cosas. Cosas malas que yo sospechaba desde el principio pero que nunca pude demostrar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Seth no era el único policía que conocía la existencia de ese cargamento.

—No te creo.

—Hay policías metidos en el asunto. Policías de Salt Lake City, de la oficina del _sheriff_, de antivicio, de las aduanas…

—Aunque puedas demostrar que existe corrupción, eso nunca te exonerará a ti.

—Me exonerará si puedo demostrar que alguien del departamento me tendió una trampa para que me llevara yo todas las culpas.

—¿Quién, Edward? ¿Cómo vas a poder demostrarlo?

—Todavía no tengo nada —admitió él con un suspiro de frustración.—Sólo unas piezas del rompecabezas. Necesito tiempo para conseguir más. Tengo que hablar con algunos de mis antiguos soplones.

—Nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora rebate el hecho de que fue tu pistola la que mató a Seth ni el modo en el que cincuenta mil dólares aparecieron en tu cuenta bancaria. Tampoco sirve de nada contra los dos testigos que te vieron en la escena del crimen la noche en la que Seth fue asesinado.

—He conseguido averiguar que esos dos testigos están relacionados con James. Todo indica que fue una trampa y tú lo sabes.

—No me has dado ningún hecho que yo ya no supiera —le espetó ella.—Tu historia me parece desesperada y patética. No me creo ni una sola palabra.

Edward trató de controlar su ira y se concentró en el calor que emanaba del café. Efectivamente, no tenía ninguna prueba sólida. Lo único que podía ofrecer era su instinto y la palabra de un preso muerto que había hablado demasiadas veces con la persona equivocada. Desgraciadamente, Bella nunca había creído en el instinto.

—Seth se estaba muriendo cuando llegué a su lado aquella noche.—dijo él—. Le habían metido dos balazos en el cuerpo. Estaba sangrando y se sentía muy asustado. No hacía más que tratar de hablar. Traté de tranquilizarlo, pero él no me escuchaba. Maldito policía…

Completamente aturdido, se interrumpió. Unos fuertes escalofríos le sacudían la espina dorsal y el sudor le caía por la espalda. Una maldición se le escapó de los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado al fin de su resistencia física. Sin embargo, había tanto que decir, tantas emociones que se enfrentaban en su interior.

Había tanto en juego…

Miró a Bella. Se le rompió el corazón al ver que las lágrimas le brillaban en los ojos. Aún seguía lamentándose por la muerte de su hermano. Se preguntó si sufriría también por él, por la parte que había muerto aquella noche.

—Seth había visto suficientes disparos como para saber que se estaba muriendo —prosiguió—. Supongo que el policía que hay en mí esperaba que él utilizara esos últimos momentos para nombrar a su asesino, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, utilizó los últimos restos de su fuerza para asegurarse de que yo supiera que te había llamado por teléfono.

—Seth y yo estábamos muy unidos —dijo Bella—. Me llamó para decirme que me quería mucho. Yo testifiqué por ello…

—¿Te llamaba a menudo a medianoche para decirte que te quería?

—Bueno, no… —admitió ella.

—Sabía que era un hombre marcado. Te llamó para decirte algo.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo? Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué no me dijo que estaba metido en un buen lío? ¿O por qué no te lo dijo a ti y te pidió tu ayuda?

—No puedo hablar por Seth. Tal vez no confiaba en mí lo suficiente. Tal vez no quería meterme en aquel asunto, pero lo que sí sabía era que iban a matarlo. Eso es lo único que encaja.

—¿Quién iba a matar a mi hermano?

—James Witherdale. Seth trató de jugar a dos bandas —respondió Edward, a pesar de que el dolor amenazaba con apoderarse de él—. Quería el dinero, pero también deseaba salir de aquel asunto.

—¿De qué asunto?

—Seth estaba aceptando dinero de James.

—¡No!

—Sin embargo, quería dejarlo, Bella. Temía por la seguridad de su familia. Sabía que si delataba a James, el muy canalla iría a por Leah y las niñas.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Bella se puso inmediatamente de pie.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Edward se levantó también. No le importaba que ella no quisiera escuchar la verdad sobre su hermano. Seis meses atrás, cuando estaba en la celda de una cárcel por un delito que no había cometido, Edward tampoco había querido hablar de ello, pero lo había hecho. Con un hombre que había sido asesinado en la ducha sólo unos pocos días más tarde.

—Seth no era un policía honrado, Bella.

—No te creo —replicó ella—. Además, no pienso consentir que manches el nombre de mi hermano ni que avergüences a su viuda con mentiras que has fabricado para salvarte a ti mismo.

—Seth sabía que no podía hablar con Leah y que no podía decírmelo a mí, porque sabía que yo lo delataría —afirmó él—. Por eso, te escogió a ti. A su hermana. Alguien en quien podía confiar. Una fiscal. Quería que tú lo supieras, pero, por alguna razón, nunca tuvo oportunidad de decírtelo todo. Quería que tú fueras a por James porque sabía que él era hombre muerto. Sabía que tú protegerías a su familia y que llegarías al fondo del asunto.

—No te creo —reiteró ella.

Edward sintió que un sudor frío le cubría la frente. Supo que el sufrimiento de los dos últimos días por fin le estaba pasando factura.

—Yo conocía a Seth mejor que nadie —prosiguió él—. Sabía cómo trabajaba. Conocía sus puntos débiles y sus virtudes. Lo conocía como a un hermano, Bella, y sabía que estaba metido en algo.

—¡No se había vendido!

—Le dio a James información interna del departamento. Le advirtió de dónde podía tener problemas. Apartó a los que suponían una competencia para él de las calles. James compró y pagó a tu hermano y luego lo mató—susurró. El rostro le ardía y las náuseas estaban empezando a apoderarse de él. Sabía que iba a desmayarse, por lo que se agarró a la silla para poder continuar.—Como ese canalla sabía que yo iría a por él, me culpó de su muerte. Para ello, tuvo ayuda del interior…

Su voz pareció resonar dentro de él. Durante un instante, se preguntó si habría hablado en realidad. Bella hablaba, pero él no parecía comprenderla. Trató de enfrentarse a la sensación de mareo que se había apoderado de él, pero supo que la oscuridad estaba a punto de derrotarlo.

Uno a uno fue perdiendo todos los sentidos. La desesperación se adueñó de él. No quería terminar así. Sabía que en el momento en el que perdiera el conocimiento, ella se marcharía para avisar a la policía. No esperaba menos y la odió por ello.

Sabiendo que tenía que detenerla, extendió una mano, pero tropezó y cayó de rodillas. El dolor le desgarró el hombro. A su alrededor, el salón pareció quedar sumido en una profunda oscuridad. Se oyó a sí mismo pronunciar el nombre de Bella justo antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo.

**Ufff…pobre Eddie, que mal lo tuvo que pasar ¿no?**

**Bueno…¿la continuo?**

**Besitos,**

**Gabylor**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella observó horrorizada cómo Edward se derrumbaba sobre el suelo de la cocina. Era lo último que esperaba que ocurriera, pero, hacía mucho tiempo, había aprendido a esperar lo inesperado en lo que se refería a Edward Cullen. Parecía que aquella noche estaba lleno de sorpresas bastante desagradables.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, se arrodilló a su lado sin saber qué hacer a continuación. No quería tocarlo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había modo de evitarlo. Se había desmoronado de costado, con el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado bajo el cuerpo. No podía dejarlo así. ¿Y si estaba herido de gravedad y dejaba de respirar? ¿Y si se moría allí mismo, en el suelo?

Muy asustada, le colocó la mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Edward?

Notó que tenía las ropas empapadas y frías. Estaba calado hasta los huesos. Con mucho cuidado, lo colocó de espaldas.

Tenía el cuerpo largo y esbelto y, a pesar de estar inconsciente, sus músculos eran tan duros como el acero. Sin embargo, con los ojos cerrados no parecía tan peligroso. De hecho, Bella se sintió aliviada de no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era verse atrapada en su mirada.

Respiraba lenta y profundamente y, tras aplicarle un dedo a la garganta, descubrió que el pulso le latía con firmeza. No creía que siguiera sangrando, pero estaba tan sucio y cubierto de barro que resultaba difícil asegurarlo.

Se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la cocina y lo abrió. Sacó un paño limpio y lo humedeció con agua. No poseía unos grandes conocimientos médicos, pero sabía que los principios de los primeros auxilios indicaban que el herido debía mantenerse abrigado y cómodo… al menos hasta que la policía llegara.

Aquel pensamiento no le resultó nada agradable. ¿Por qué habría acudido a ella para obtener ayuda? ¿Por qué no habría pedido ayuda a uno de sus compañeros policías? Rápidamente, Bella recordó lo que los policías sentían sobre los compañeros que asesinan a otro policía. A pesar de que Edward había sido uno de los suyos durante casi doce años, todos lo consideraban un traidor. Él era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no había nadie en el cuerpo de policía en el que pudiera confiar. Por eso había acudido a ella.

Tras doblar el paño, se lo aplicó contra la frente. Notó inmediatamente lo pálido que estaba.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan estúpido?

Acudiendo a ella había puesto en peligro todo lo que era importante para ella. Bella se negaba a que su reputación, su carrera o su familia se vieran amenazados por un hombre que no merecía su compasión.

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y se puso de pie. Lo único que podía hacer era dirigirse a la cabaña de un vecino para llamar al _sheriff_. Después de todo, Edward era un asesino. Un preso que se había fugado de la cárcel, el lugar donde debía estar.

Antes de marcharse, decidió cubrirlo con una manta de brillantes colores que tenía encima del sofá. A continuación, se arrodilló para taparlo bien. Entonces, justo cuando se estaba incorporando, él gritó su nombre con tal claridad que, durante un instante, ella pensó que había recuperado la consciencia.

Lo miró fijamente y los recuerdos se apoderaron de ella. La ironía del destino había querido que hubiera sido Seth quien los presentara. A pesar de que Bella se había impuesto la regla de no salir con policías, no había podido resistirse al encanto del guapo detective de antivicio, con sus magnéticos ojos y su cautivadora sonrisa. Él le había robado el corazón y los dos habían empezado una apasionada relación. La sensata Bella se vio tan atrapada en la intensidad de su amor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él le había robado el corazón.

Sin embargo, incluso entonces había visto el lado oscuro de Edward Cullen. Él la ponía muy nerviosa con su tendencia a romper las reglas y su desdén por la autoridad. Edward vivía en un mundo en el que podía adaptar las normas a cada situación y hacer que lo malo fuera bueno si eso le convenía. Por el contrario, Bella siempre cumplía las reglas y las seguía al pie de la letra. No obstante, lo amó durante un año, con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser.

Sabiendo que aquello era lo único que podía hacer para salvarlo de la autodestrucción, agarró el abrigo. Justo entonces escuchó la voz de Edward. Al oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre, se quedó inmóvil. Entonces, se giró, esperando verlo sentado, dedicándole una de sus devastadoras sonrisas.

Sin embargo, no fue así. No sonreía. Tenía los ojos cerrados. El sudor le cubría la frente y tenía el rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

Alarmada, se acercó a él, esforzándose por escucharlo mientras él murmuraba algo ininteligible. El corazón le tembló cuando escuchó una única palabra: «Inocente».

A lo largo de todos los años que llevaba trabajando en el sistema judicial, nunca había escuchado tal desesperación. Era tal que le tocó dolorosamente las puertas de la conciencia. ¿Era aquélla la voz de un asesino o la de un inocente que había sido acusado injustamente de un horrendo crimen? Las preguntas no dejaban de asaltarla y las implicaciones de las mismas la turbaban con sus terribles posibilidades.

Tras asegurarse que ya se ocuparía de sus sentimientos más tarde, Bella se puso el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaba sentada en el interior de su todoterreno, esperando a que llegara el _sheriff_. Se aseguró que era el frío lo que la hacía temblar tan incontrolablemente, pero la calefacción del coche no le sirvió de ayuda. Por fin, sintió un ligero alivio al ver los faros del vehículo del _sheriff Uley_. Cuando el oficial de policía descendió del coche, ella ya había llegado al lugar donde él había aparcado.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Ha llamado usted porque había alguien en su casa?

—Estaba ya en el interior cuando llegué a casa del trabajo, hace más o menos una hora. Parece que rompió un cristal y entró por la puerta trasera. Se ha desmayado en el suelo de mi cocina.

—¿Dice que se ha desmayado?

—Creo que está… —dijo Bella, interrumpiéndose al ver que el _sheriff _sacaba una pistola.

—¿Sigue dentro?

—Sí.

—¿Está armado?

—No lo creo.

En silencio, Bella rezó para que Edward se entregara sin oponer resistencia. No quería verlo herido. De hecho, no quería que nadie resultara herido.

—Siéntese en su vehículo, señorita Swan, mientras yo voy a echar un vistazo.

Pistola en mano, el _sheriff _se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Cuando Bella vio que desaparecía en su interior, regresó al todoterreno y entró en el vehículo. Tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que no podía permanecer allí sentada sin hacer nada. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa y el _sheriff _parecía estar tardando demasiado.

Rápidamente volvió a descender del vehículo y se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

Mientras tanto, no pudo evitar pensar si la historia de Edward podría tener alguna credibilidad. ¿Sería posible que James Witherdale estuviera implicado en la muerte de su hermano? A pesar de que nunca se había dejado llevar por el instinto, sino sólo por los hechos, algo no dejaba de preocuparla. Se trataba de algo oscuro e incómodo, que se había alojado en su pecho sin que pudiera deshacerse de ello. Aunque la posibilidad de que Edward fuera inocente le parecía inexistente, sabía que algo no encajaba del todo. Edward era una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido nunca. Si lo único que quería era su libertad, podría haber huido a México o a Canadá y no habría ido a buscarla a ella sabiendo que lo culpaba por la muerte de su hermano. No tenía sentido que él hubiera arriesgado la vida para escapar de una cárcel sólo para ponerlo todo en peligro por acudir a ella.

Bella se detuvo y miró hacia la cabaña, consciente de que el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto el _sheriff_? Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta. Cuando subió al porche, sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

—Debe de haber salido huyendo por la parte trasera.

Conteniendo un grito a duras penas, Bella se dio la vuelta. El _sheriff _estaba a poca distancia de ella. Antes de que pudiera reprenderlo por el susto que le había dado, pareció comprender lo que él le había dicho.

—¿Que ha huido? Eso es imposible. Estaba sobre el suelo de la cocina.

Sin esperar a que el _sheriff _respondiera, Bella entró rápidamente en la cabaña. La habitación estaba tal cual ella la había dejado, a excepción de que no había nadie tumbado sobre el suelo. Una gota de sangre era la única señal que verificaba que había estado allí.

—Las huellas parecen llevar a la carretera —dijo el _sheriff_—. Parece que se cortó la mano con ese cristal porque encontré sangre sobre la nieve.

Bella observó cómo el _sheriff _señalaba la puerta en la que había un cristal roto. Sobre el suelo había trozos de cristal que relucían como pequeños diamantes.

—¿Consiguió verlo bien, señorita? —le preguntó el _sheriff_, con cierta agresividad.

—No —mintió.

Respondió el resto de las preguntas que le hizo el _sheriff _con sinceridad, pero sin darle la clase de detalles que podría haber hecho que su trabajo resultara más fácil. No, el intruso no había robado nada ni había visto ninguna pistola. No la había amenazado ni herido en modo alguno. Incluso la descripción que le dio resultó algo vaga. No era que no quisiera que la policía encontrara a Edward, porque era precisamente eso lo que deseaba. Había asesinado a su hermano y se merecía pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, pero no quería que el _sheriff _lo persiguiera estando tan furioso. Creía en la justicia, no en la venganza.

La incomodidad se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que el resto de sus motivos no eran tan nobles. Si identificaba a Edward, sabía que su nombre saldría en la primera página de todos los periódicos de Utah. La primera victoria de su carrera se vería ensombrecida por el escándalo. A pesar de que sabía que ella había actuado correctamente, conocía muy bien cómo los chismes y la especulación podían afectar a su carrera. Ya había sacrificado suficientes cosas por Edward Cullen. No pensaba sacrificar ninguna más.

Lo más importante era que se había marchado. Podría seguir adelante con su vida y trataría de olvidar que él había vuelto a reaparecer en ella. Ni siquiera tendría que admitir la posibilidad de que, tras escuchar sus afirmaciones de inocencia, una pequeña parte de ella se había visto tentada a creerlo.

Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Edward regresara, pero no creía que lo hiciera. Le había dejado bien clara su postura. Al día siguiente, llamaría al abogado de Edward, Jasper Whitlock, y lo pondría al tanto de la situación. Si Edward se ponía en contacto con él, tal vez Whitlock podría convencerlo para que se entregara.

Se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el salón. Seguía temblando y tenía mucho frío. Además, la culpabilidad le pesaba en el estómago como una piedra. Saber que había escuchado al asesino de su hermano le pesaba mucho en los hombros. Al ver la gota de sangre sobre el suelo de la cocina, se dio cuenta de que su victoria de aquel día se había visto ensombrecida por lo que había hecho. Se sentía como una farsante. Se deshizo de pensamientos en los que no quería pensar, se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó sobre el sofá. _Jake _comenzó a frotarse contra su pierna y a maullar. Tomó al gato en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, preguntándose de repente por qué sentía la necesidad del calor del animal.

—¿Qué te parece si encendemos un buen fuego?

La leña estaba en el jardín trasero. Sin ponerse el abrigo, atravesó la cocina. El _sheriff _le había puesto un trozo de cartón sobre el cristal roto para evitar que el frío entrara en la casa. Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hacia el montón de leña, que estaba contra la valla, a pocos metros de la casa.

Seguía nevando, aunque no con tanta fuerza. Con rapidez, se colocó dos troncos sobre el brazo y unas cuantas ramas más pequeñas para encender el fuego. De repente, notó un movimiento a su derecha. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza contra las costillas. Inmediatamente, tiró la leña y se dio la vuelta. Antes de que hubiera podido dar dos pasos en dirección a la cabaña, dos fuertes brazos la atraparon por detrás, inmovilizándola contra una sólida pared de músculos. Una mano le tapó la boca para impedir que gritara.

—Tranquila, Bella, soy yo —dijo la voz de Edward—. No grites. Sabes que no tengo intención de hacerte daño.

Ella se maldijo por haber creído que Edward se había marchado. Trató de soltarse, pero él la agarró con fuerza. Enojada y asustada, sólo se le ocurrió darle un bocado en la palma de la mano.

—¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Estate quieta!

—¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de ese modo? —le espetó ella, cuando consiguió darse la vuelta.

Entonces, se agachó y agarró una de las ramas para golpearlo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Edward se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas. La rama le pasó por encima a tan sólo un centímetro. Tras ponerse de nuevo de pie, avanzó hacia ella.

—¡Podrías haberme arrancado la cabeza con eso!

—De todos modos no la utilizas —replicó ella.

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Aquel rápido movimiento la sorprendió por completo y le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero no cayó al suelo. Levantó el palo, lista para defenderse. Sin embargo, Edward levantó la mano y le inmovilizó la muñeca.

—Ni se te ocurra pegarme con eso —gruñó.

Edward se había olvidado de lo menuda que era, de lo delicada que era su constitución y de lo bien que olía cuando uno estaba tan cerca de ella. Se había olvidado de lo suave que era su cuerpo cuando la tenía apretada contra él y cómo le brillaban los ojos como dos trocitos de chocolate… Se había olvidado de tantas cosas sobre Bella durante aquel año… Al menos lo había intentado. Al tenerla entre sus brazos, volvió a recordarlo todo inmediatamente.

—¡Maldito seas, Edward! ¡Suéltame!

—Suelta ese palo.

Bella trató de darle una patada. El tacón de la bota chocó con fuerza contra la espinilla de él. El dolor fue insoportable, pero no la soltó.

—Deja de luchar conmigo.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño!

—Sí, bueno, pues te aseguro que a mí tampoco me gusta recibir patadas en la espinilla.

Le apretó con fuerza la muñeca y, por fin, Bella abrió la mano y dejó caer el palo al suelo. Entonces, la empujó para alejarla de él. Durante varios segundos, los dos se miraron fijamente, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran en una nube de blanco vapor. A pesar de la fatiga y del dolor que lo embargaba, Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en los pechos de Bella.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y le seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca… Apartó rápidamente aquellos pensamientos, ya que sabía que no era el momento de pensar de aquella manera.

—Siento haberte hecho daño —dijo.

—Te aseguro que, viendo cómo está la situación, un hematoma en la muñeca es la menor de mis preocupaciones. ¿Por qué preocuparse de menudencias cuando tú estás a punto de arruinarme la vida?

—No he venido a arruinarte la vida. Nadie tiene que saber que he estado aquí.

—Odio tener que recordarte algo tan evidente, pero el _sheriff _ha estado aquí buscándote.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué dejaste que se marchara?

—Yo… yo no dejé que se marchara. Volvió a la oficina para organizar una batida.

—¿Sabes una cosa, castaña? Para ser abogada no mientes demasiado bien.

—Va a regresar. Te juro que va a regresar.

Edward la observó atentamente, sin poder evitar sentir por ella más de lo que era prudente. Sin embargo, en lo que se refería a Bella, nunca lo había sido.

—Si comprendiera tus motivos un poco mejor, tal vez podría darte las gracias.

—No te molestes —le espetó ella—. No voy a permitir que me arrastres en tu caída. No voy a consentir que me arruines la vida.

De repente, un repentino temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Edward. Sintió de nuevo que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tratando de sobreponerse a las náuseas, se apoyó contra el tronco de un pino.

—Maldita sea…

—Edward…

—Necesito llamar a Jasper Whitlock —susurró.

—¿Te vas a entregar?

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Para utilizar el teléfono tendré que ir a la casa de la señora Clearwater —dijo ella.

—Como si yo fuera a dejarte marchar. Dame un cuchillo para que pueda unir de nuevo la línea.

Bella le dedicó una airada mirada antes de recoger la leña. Imitando su ejemplo, Edward recogió los palos y la siguió hasta la cabaña. El calor que reinaba en el interior hizo que él se sintiera febril, pero no fue suficiente como para calentarlo. Sintió que el frío le llegaba a los huesos y rezó para que pudiera aguantar el tiempo suficiente como para poder llamar a su abogado.

Tras dejar la leña en el suelo, Bella se le acercó con un pequeño cuchillo. A pesar del frío y de que tenía el cabello pegado al rostro por la humedad, ella lo atraía profundamente. Había soñado con ella tantas veces durante el tiempo que había pasado en la cárcel. Bella nunca sabría cómo aquellos sueños le habían dado fuerzas y razones para vivir.

Tras apartar aquellos pensamientos, tomó el cuchillo y volvió a salir al exterior para reparar la línea telefónica. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando volvió a entrar, encontró a Bella al lado de la chimenea, preparando el fuego. Cuando descolgó el teléfono y escuchó el tono de marcado, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Rápidamente marcó el número de Jasper Whitlock.

—Ven aquí —le dijo a Bella.

—¿Por qué?

—Dile que se reúna aquí contigo —le ordenó, tras entregarle el teléfono—. Dile que tienes un amigo mutuo que necesita ropa y dinero. No menciones mi nombre. Él sabrá que soy yo. Dile que es una emergencia. Asegúrate de que viene aquí inmediatamente.

Bella trató de protestar, pero Whitlock respondió en aquel instante el teléfono. Con su fría y distante profesionalidad, informó al otro abogado de la situación. Cuando colgó el teléfono, se volvió para mirar a Edward.

—Vendrá dentro de dos horas.

—Eso me dará tiempo para ducharme y comer algo.

—Supongo que comprenderás que Jasper va a insistir en que te entregues, ¿no?

—Puede insistir todo lo que quiera, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a hacerlo.

—Como fiscal…

—Deja de hablar como una abogada. No es nada personal, pero, hoy en día, no siento demasiada simpatía por los abogados.

—Tal vez deberías haber ido a otro lugar.

—Mira —dijo. Lo último que quería hacer era discutir con Bella—, he pasado un par de días muy malos y tengo una bala alojada en el hombro.

—En ese caso, tal vez sería mejor que fueras al hospital —replicó ella.

No ofreció ayuda alguna. Tal vez no era tan compasiva como Edward había creído.

—Sabes que eso no es posible.

—Yo soy abogada, Edward. No me gano la vida curando heridas de bala.

—Sí, bueno, pues esta noche vas a hacer una excepción —repuso él.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a despojarse de la camisa. Bella lo miró como si él acabara de apuñalarla con un machete. Entonces, bajó los ojos para mirarle atentamente las manos. Él se apartó los dos lados de la camisa y se miró la herida. Al ver la carne desgarrada, sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Tenía la piel amoratada, hinchada y caliente. No era de extrañar que le doliera tanto.

Bella contuvo el aliento y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Dios mío, Edward. No tenía ni idea de que estabas… Tienes que ir al hospital. Necesitas un médico —susurró Bella.

Edward sabía que ella no estaba necesariamente preocupada por su bienestar, pero le gustaba saber que sentía cierto interés por su estado. No recordaba la última vez que alguien se había preocupado por él. El sentimiento resultaba amargo y familiar. Huérfano desde los ocho años, Edward había crecido en una serie de familias de acogida, algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Se había mudado con tanta frecuencia que los cambios constantes se habían convertido en un medio de vida. Había tratado de convencerse de que no le importaba. Si eso no funcionaba, iba a buscar problemas, algo que siempre había logrado encontrar. Recordó al hombre que lo había ayudado a dar la vuelta a su vida y se preguntó cómo se sentiría Carlisle Masen al saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos. La perspectiva de la desilusión que Carlisle sentiría le dejó un regusto amargo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué no me dejas que te lleve a una clínica que hay en Provo?—le preguntó Bella.

—Porque la ley obliga a que clínicas y hospitales informen a las autoridades de todas las heridas de bala que tratan —replicó.

—Yo no sé curar una herida como ésa, Edward.

—Es tan sólo un rasguño. Seguro que me puedes poner una venda. En estos momentos, me gustaría darme una ducha y ponerme ropa seca. También necesito comer algo, una aspirina y una cama. Tengo que tener la cabeza despejada cuando Jasper llegue.

—Muy bien, Edward. Puedes darte una ducha. Mientras tanto, yo te prepararé algo de comer e incluso haré todo lo que pueda para curarte el hombro, pero, en el momento en el que Whitlock llegue aquí te convertirás en su propiedad y te marcharás con él cuando se vaya.

—¿Y si no se marcha?

Bella entornó la mirada.

—En ese caso, es mejor que vayas añadiendo otros veinte años a tu condena por mantenerme retenida contra mi voluntad —le espetó.

**Qué malota es esta Bella…y además cabezota…**

**Chicas, no hay nadie que me deje un review al menos **

**Estoy triste…**

**Gabylor**


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los sentidos de Bella se concentraban en el hombre que había de pie al lado de la chimenea mientras ella se dirigía hacia el armario de la ropa blanca para darle una toalla limpia y una pastilla de jabón. Se dijo que la única razón por la que lo estaba ayudando era porque quería que se marchara. Verlo temblar de frío y dolor no tenía nada que ver al respecto. Claro que no. Se sentía inmune a su sufrimiento. Tal vez había sentido algo por Edward en el pasado, pero aquellos días habían terminado para siempre.

Mientras mantuviera al mínimo la relación que tenía con él, conseguiría superar aquella situación. Por supuesto, mantener una distancia segura iba a resultarle bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la cabaña.

Miró la pastilla de jabón que tenía en la mano y deseó que ésta dejara de temblarle. Lo último que deseaba era pensar en Edward dándose una ducha en el cuarto de baño. Imaginárselo mientras se enjabonaba la turbaba más de lo que quería admitir, tal vez porque recordaba con claridad todos los detalles de su cuerpo. Un amplio y musculoso pecho que daba paso a un vientre tan liso como una tabla de lavar. Estrechas caderas que conectaban con largas y poderosas piernas. Recordaba perfectamente cómo había acariciado con los dedos el vello negro que le cubría el torso y cómo había encontrado el cielo entre sus brazos. Se acordaba de unos besos tan apasionados y tórridos que podían fundir el acero, un acto sexual tan intenso que había hecho llorar a la equilibrada Bella…

Con aquellos turbadores recuerdos vinieron también los oscuros momentos de la última noche que pasaron juntos. La noche en la que Seth murió, había sido Edward el que le había dado la noticia. Fue una noche de incredulidad, de rabia, de pena desatada. Sin embargo, mientras su corazón lloraba por la pérdida de su hermano, se había dejado consolar por Edward. Él era el mejor amigo de Seth y parecía la persona más adecuada para compartir su angustia.

Bella había dormido una última noche entre sus brazos antes de que la investigación y el juicio los separaran.

Sin embargo, nunca había podido olvidar sus palabras de consuelo, la turbadora visión de verlo llorando y con la ira reflejada en los ojos. Tampoco había podido borrar el recuerdo de sus dulces besos, de sus firmes y elegantes manos ni del modo en el que sus ojos brillaban de pasión cuando estaba dentro de ella.

Aturdida por aquellos recuerdos y abrumada por el modo en el que el cerebro parecía estar traicionándola, abrió el armario y sacó una toalla mientras se juraba que nunca volvería a dejar que el pasado le enturbiara su buen juicio.

Efectivamente, Edward era un hombre atractivo y los dos habían sido amantes en el pasado, pero Bella se respetaba demasiado como para caer de nuevo víctima de sus encantos sabiendo lo que sabía.

—¿Dónde quieres que ponga mis ropas?

Al escuchar la cercanía de su voz, Bella se sobresaltó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella, se dio la vuelta y le arrojó la toalla con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

—No te acerques a mí de esa manera.

—Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que te estás sonrojando.

—No me estoy sonrojando —le espetó, maldiciéndose por haber dejado que él lo notara.

Era la maldición de ser una Swan. Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se centró en la toalla que lo separaba y notó cómo la sujetaban las largas y fuertes manos de Edward. Recordó cómo aquellas mismas manos habían aferrado su cuerpo, tocándola, acariciándole las partes más sensibles con aquella piel cálida y ligeramente endurecida…

Asqueada consigo misma, dio un paso atrás.

—Date una ducha —dijo olisqueando el aire—. La necesitas.

—Vendrás a asegurarte de que no me he desmayado, ¿verdad, castaña?

El corazón de Bella le dio un vuelco en el pecho al ver cómo él se desabrochaba los botones que le quedaban. Edward nunca había sido tímido. Era una criatura descaradamente sexual y Bella siempre se había sentido abrumada por su intensidad.

—A menos que quieras pasar la noche en la cárcel, te sugiero que no te desmayes —dijo.

—Creo que te resultará bastante difícil explicarle a la policía cómo un preso que se ha escapado de la cárcel ha podido terminar en tu bañera.

Bella no quería pensar en aquella posibilidad.

—Tírame la ropa desde dentro para que la pueda meter en la lavadora.

De repente, él extendió la mano. Bella trató de evitar el contacto, pero Edward fue demasiado rápido. Le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos. Ella sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Su inteligencia le decía que se apartara de él, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer la orden. En vez de eso, se encontró plegándose a sus caricias, gozando con ella. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de acercarse un poco más…

—Gracias —dijo él.

Bella apartó la mano de Edward de su rostro con un manotazo.

—No te hagas ilusiones. En estos momentos no estás en la cárcel porque me has hecho creer que te vas a entregar.

—Sigues teniendo una gran debilidad por los animales abandonados, ¿verdad, castaña?

—Tú no eres un animal abandonado, Edward. Eres más bien un lobo y espero que no me devores. Y también espero que no des por sentado que, con una sonrisa, y unos cuantos comentarios sobre James Witherdale, yo voy a ayudarte.

—Eso nunca se me ha pasado por la imaginación —dijo él, secamente.

—No insultes mi inteligencia dándome las gracias por algo que yo nunca haría por ti.

—Me va a gustar mucho demostrarte que estás equivocada.

—Por tu bien, espero que así sea. Personalmente, no me importa mientras te mantengas al margen de mi vida.

—Sólo te pido un par de horas. Lo que Whitlock tarde en llegar aquí.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Escucha a tu corazón, Bella.

—Mi corazón se ha equivocado siempre en lo que a ti respecta.

—Esta vez no —dijo Edward.

Su voz era como una caricia, tan suave y dulce que, por un momento, Bella deseó creerlo. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Edward se quitó la camisa y se la entregó. A Bella le hizo falta todo su autocontrol para no bajar los ojos y explorar el magnífico torso que ya conocía. Edward siempre había supuesto una amenaza para aquel control. Siempre había desatado el caos en ella de un modo u otro.

Mental, física, emocionalmente.

Bella sólo esperaba poder controlar sus emociones el tiempo suficiente hasta que él hubiera desaparecido de su vida de una vez por todas.

Como necesitaba desesperadamente escapar de la atenta mirada de Edward, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sentía que él seguía mirándola, pero no se detuvo ni miró atrás. Por primera vez desde la aparición de Edward comprendió que era mucho más vulnerable hacia él de lo que había creído.

Tras apoyar las manos contra los azulejos, Edward dejó que el agua caliente se llevara la suciedad, los dolores y el frío que le habían helado los huesos. El agua hacía que le escociera la herida del hombro, pero como no podía evitarlo se limitó a resistir. Nunca había deseado una ducha tan desesperadamente en toda su vida. La cárcel lograba que un hombre se sintiera sucio hasta la mismísima alma.

Cerró los ojos y, durante un instante, se sintió transportado a la penitenciaría. Oyó cómo se cerraban herméticamente las puertas de acero, cómo giraban las cerraduras con un aire de finalidad que era capaz de volver loco a un hombre. Escuchó los gritos, las palabras de odio y amargura, y sintió que perdía un poco más de humanidad.

Edward siempre se había considerado un hombre fuerte, pero el año que había pasado en la cárcel había estado a punto de destruirlo. Había tratado de ajustarse a la rutina carcelaria y de intentar aceptar la realidad de que pasaría el resto de su vida detrás de aquellos barrotes, pero algo en su interior se negaba a ceder, por imposible que resultara su situación. Cuando sólo era un adolescente problemático, había sido incapaz de luchar contra las injusticias que le infligía un sistema que no era perfecto. Sin embargo, ya era un hombre. En lo más profundo de su ser, seguía siendo policía. Aunque le habían arrebatado aquel título, sentía la necesidad de luchar por lo que era justo.

O al menos morir intentándolo.

Se enjabonó dos veces, gozando con la sensación de sentirse caliente y limpio. Se lavó el cabello con un champú que olía a Bella. Durante un momento se perdió en aquel aroma y deseó poder dar la vuelta a las manillas del tiempo.

Por primera vez en los últimos meses, tenía el destino en sus manos. No perdería ni un sólo instante deseando cosas que ya no podía tener. La relación que había compartido con Bella había terminado hacía mucho tiempo. Ella le había dado la espalda cuando más desesperadamente la necesitaba y lo volvería a hacer si le daba la oportunidad. Cuando antes lo aceptara, mejor.

Sólo disponía de veinticuatro horas, treinta y seis como máximo. No tenía ni idea de cuándo lo encontraría la policía. No le gustaba desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo, pero no lo había hecho en dos días.

Necesitaba descansar y comer. Además, tenía que tener la cabeza bien clara para cuando se reuniera con Whitlock, ya que no iba a resultar fácil convencer al abogado de que mirara hacia el otro lado mientras su cliente se convertía en un fugitivo de la justicia.

Cerró el grifo y abrió la puerta de cristal. De la barra colgaba una esponjosa toalla de color rosa.

Edward la miró y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ponerse mientras Bella le lavaba la ropa. Lanzó una maldición y se envolvió con la toalla. También olía a Bella…

A pesar de la fatiga y de los dolores su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos y susurró su nombre.

—Bella…

Mientras preparaba una tortilla de setas, Bella notó que le temblaban las manos. Cocinar solía tranquilizarla, pero aquella noche sus nervios se negaban a cooperar. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward. En cómo la miraba mientras proclamaba su inocencia. En el sonido de su voz cuando susurraba su nombre. En el modo en el que la tocaba… ¿Por qué tenía que verse inmersa en aquel torbellino?

—No me digas que por fin has aprendido a cocinar.

Al escuchar su voz se sobresaltó. La tostada que había estado untando de mantequilla se le cayó de las manos y terminó sobre el suelo. Estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición cuando se percató de que Edward sólo iba vestido con una toalla.

Lo miró de arriba abajo y sintió que una sensación eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo. Las gotas de agua aún cubrían sus anchos hombros. Vio un torso redondeado por los músculos y cubierto por un espeso vello negro. La toalla ceñía un abdomen liso y musculado. A pesar de que se juró que no iba a reaccionar al ver aquel magnífico ejemplo de masculinidad, sintió que el rubor le cubría las mejillas.

Abrumada por su reacción, se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Entonces, Edward tomó un trozo de papel de cocina y se inclinó para recoger la tostada.

—Se te está quemando la tortilla —dijo.

Bella agarró la espátula y procedió a estropear la tortilla. Con la seguridad de un hombre que sabía cómo defenderse en la cocina, Edward le arrebató la espátula de las manos.

—Permíteme.

Bella observó cómo doblaba cuidadosamente la tortilla y la echaba en un plato.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

—Yo cocinaba para el bloque C seis días a la semana, principalmente los desayunos. También sé hacer un buen estofado de carne —añadió.—Zanahorias, nabos… ¿Has tomado alguna vez nabos en un estofado de carne?

Incapaz de mirarlo al rostro, Bella descansó los ojos sobre la sartén.

—Seth se dejó una camisa de franela la última vez que estuvo aquí — dijo—. Iré a buscarla.

—¿Por qué no me miras?

—Porque estoy tratando de prepararte algo de comer —replicó, con la voz llena de exasperación.

—No será porque te molesta verme vestido sólo con una toalla,¿verdad?

—No seas idiota —mintió.

Al verla, Edward sonrió.

—Castaña, eres tan refrescante…

—Me alegro de que al menos uno de nosotros encuentre divertida esta situación —replicó ella. Entonces, se dirigió hacia el salón y abrió la puerta de un armario para sacar la camisa. A continuación, regresó a la cocina y se la tiró. Como no podía mirarlo, se fijó en la venda que se había colocado alrededor del hombro—. Ese vendaje resulta patético.

—Sí, claro. No podía hacerlo demasiado bien con una sola mano. Voy a necesitar que me hagas una cura.

—Mira, Edward, lo único que yo sé sobre primeros auxilios en lo que he visto en Urgencias.

—Con eso me vale —comentó mientras se ponía la camisa con un gesto de dolor en el rostro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo van a tardar mis pantalones en estar secos? Quiero quitarme la toalla cuando llegue Whitlock. No creo que me dé mucha credibilidad.

—No me gusta tener que decirte esto, Edward, pero no tienes ninguna credibilidad.

—Casi se me había olvidado lo cortante que puedes llegar a ser —dijo él, con una fría sonrisa.

—No quiero que estés aquí. ¿Qué esperabas?

—El beneficio de la duda.

—Tal vez deberíamos concentrarnos en pasar las próximas dos horas sin llegar a las manos.

Con eso, Bella llevó los platos a la mesa del comedor. Sin mirar a Edward, tiró de una silla y se sentó. Él se sentó a su lado. Comió como un poseso, haciendo que ella se preguntara el tiempo que llevaba sin alimentarse.

Una vez más, sintió que los sentimientos que había tenido hacia él en el pasado acicateaban sus dudas. A pesar de todo, confiaba en el sistema judicial. Edward había tenido un juicio justo. Ella misma había visto las pruebas y había escuchado a los testigos. Sin embargo, la sombra de una duda parecía haber arraigado dentro de ella. ¿Era posible que Seth se hubiera metido en líos y que lo hubieran matado por ello? ¿Podría ser Edward inocente?

Trató de no imaginarse lo que habría pasado durante aquel año en la cárcel. Como fiscal, conocía muy bien el ambiente de las prisiones y sabía que la violencia y la falta de humanidad eran una parte fundamental de la vida carcelaria. Sabía lo que estar encerrado le hacía a un hombre. Había visto lo que le había hecho a su propio padre. El paralelismo entre los dos hombres la hizo temblar.

—¿Tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Todo lo que tengo está en el armario de las medicinas —respondió ella mientras trataba de fingir que no se había sobresaltado—. Gasas y esparadrapo.

—¿Tienes crema antibiótica?

—Sí, pero lo que necesitas es un médico, no que yo juegue a las enfermeras contigo.

Bella se puso de pie y recogió los platos para llevarlos al fregadero. Sabía que Edward la estaba mirando. Lo conocía tan bien…

—Tal vez tengan que pasar unos días hasta que pueda ir al médico.

Bella cerró los ojos. Era una locura, pero una parte de su ser deseaba ayudarlo. Quería aliviar su dolor, aunque aquél fuera el último gesto compasivo que hiciera por él. Después de aquella noche, él se marcharía y jamás volvería a verlo. Lo más extraño era que aquel pensamiento no le resultó tan reconfortante como debería haber sido.

Tras respirar profundamente, se volvió para mirarlo.

—Ese corte que tienes encima del ojo también tiene mal aspecto.

—Es una pena que las cárceles pongan alambre de espino en lugares en los que los internos se puedan hacer daño. ¿Crees que mi abogado conseguirá una compensación por ello?

—No tiene gracia.

Con eso, Bella se marchó de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Allí encontró gasas, esparadrapo, peróxido, aspirina y un tubo de crema antibiótica. Regresó al salón y se encontró con Edward sentado en el sofá, observándola atentamente.

—¿Tienes algo que sea más fuerte que la aspirina?

—Supongo que no vas a dejar que te convenza para que no hagamos esto.

—Piensa en la venganza, fiscal. Eso debería ayudarte a curarme.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella se dirigió hacia el bar, agarró una botella de coñac y una copa y regresó a su lado.

—¡Ah! Un poco de coñac. Eso me ayudará.

—Esta herida es grave, Edward —dijo ella, mientras dejaba la botella de coñac sobre la mesita—. Si se te infecta te podrías poner muy enfermo.

—Ten cuidado, Bella, porque podría pensar que aún sientes algo por mí.

—Como tú has dicho, Edward, siempre he tenido una debilidad por los animales abandonados… aun cuando sé que me van a morder —comentó mientras le servía dos dedos de coñac.

—Un poco más.

—Sólo quieres que te ayude a mitigar el dolor, no a entrar en un coma etílico —replicó. A pesar de todo, le llenó la copa hasta la mitad y se la entregó—. Esto también te ayudará —añadió. Entonces, sacó tres aspirinas.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Edward se metió las aspirinas en la boca y se tomó el coñac de tres tragos. Bella observó cómo temblaba antes de dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Entonces, se reclinó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Dale un minuto a esto para que haga efecto, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras esperaba, Bella miró a sus escasos suministros de primeros auxilios y rezó para no empeorar la herida más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Muy bien —dijo él—. Adelante.

Se despojó de la camisa con un gesto de dolor. Con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, Bella le retiró la venda que él se había colocado. Cuando la herida quedó al descubierto, sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

—Estoy segura de que no es esto lo que deseas oír en estos momentos, pero nunca se me dieron bien los primeros auxilios.

—No te irás a desmayar, ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías.

—Por el aspecto que tienes, yo diría que tal vez sería mejor que te sentaras —comentó él, con una sonrisa—. El suelo está muy duro y yo no tengo fuerza para levantarte.

—No me voy a desmayar. Sujeta esto —le ordenó ella mientras le entregaba las gasas—. Ahora, estate quieto. Tengo que concentrarme. Dame un poco de gasa.

—¿Crees que voy a sobrevivir? —bromeó él.

—Eso depende de cuánto dolor puedas aguantar.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ya estoy en el nueve.

—En ese caso, aún tenemos un pequeño margen.

Bella comenzó a limpiar la herida con peróxido. Edward contuvo el aliento, lo que indicaba que le escocía, pero no se movió. Ella repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que el peróxido dejó de hacer espuma. Tan suavemente como pudo, aplicó la crema antiséptica.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó.

—No más que el día que visitaste mi celda por última vez. En una escala del uno al diez, eso fue, sin duda, un diez.

Bella se detuvo, pero no lo miró. No había pasado ni un sólo día sin que recordara el gesto que se dibujó en el rostro de Edward cuando salió de aquella celda. Aparte de enterrar a su hermano, no recordaba nada que le hubiera resultado más duro.

—Éste no es momento adecuado para hablar del pasado, Edward.

—Dentro de una hora me habré marchado. Ya no tendremos otra oportunidad.

—Tal vez eso sea lo mejor para ambos.

—Tal vez vaya siendo hora de que te fijes un poco más. Y tal vez vaya siendo hora de que alguien meta a James en la cárcel por lo que le hizo a Seth. Por lo que nos hizo a nosotros. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, lo que había entre nosotros…

El tubo de crema antibiótica se le cayó de las manos. Exasperada, Bella lanzó una maldición. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades que Edward le estaba sugiriendo.

—Maldita sea, Edward. Si quieres que te vende el hombro vas a tener que callarte.

Él giró la cabeza ligeramente y se observó la herida. Entonces palideció un poco.

—Creo que voy a necesitar más aspirinas.

—Lo que necesitas son puntos, Edward. No creo que yo pueda hacerlo. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Venga, castaña. Ya me has arrancado el corazón. Esto debería ser muy fácil.

Ella lo miró fijamente, pero notó que Edward tenía los ojos cerrados. Para ser un hombre, tenía una boca muy sensual, y tembló al recordar las veces en las que aquella misma boca la había besado…

Edward se movió ligeramente y la camisa se le abrió un poco más. Bella no pudo evitar admirar aquel magnífico torso. Tenía la toalla anudada justo por debajo del ombligo y se veía perfectamente el liso vientre y el nacimiento del vello…

—Te tiemblan un poco las manos, castaña.

—Las heridas de bala me ponen nerviosa —mintió.

—Tal vez sea tu paciente el que te está poniendo nerviosa.

—No lo creo.

Edward la miró fijamente, sin mostrar intención de cerrarse la camisa. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Bella trató de concentrarse en su tarea y cortó tres trozos de esparadrapo. Colocó una gasa estéril sobre la herida. El sudor le humedeció la frente mientras colocaba el primer trozo de cinta sobre la gasa, uniendo así los dos lados de la herida.

—Jesús… —susurró él.

—Lo siento.

—Date prisa.

Bella contuvo el aliento y colocó el segundo trozo de cinta, tratando de no percatarse de su gemido de dolor. ¿Cuándo iba a llegar Jasper Whitlock?

Cuando terminó de colocar el vendaje, Bella estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Un poco de sangre manchaba la gasa, pero parecía que no se le infectaría. Suspiró de alivio y dio un paso atrás a pesar de que le pareció que tenía las piernas de goma.

Edward se desmoronó sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Se agarró el brazo izquierdo como si lo tuviera roto. Estaba muy pálido… Bella lo observó durante unos minutos. Lentamente, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y pareció relajarse. Al menos, ya no le dolía.

Casi sin darse cuenta, levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla tal y como lo había hecho cientos de veces durante los meses que habían estado juntos. La incipiente barba le resultó poco familiar. Olía su aroma masculino y limpio. Los recuerdos se reavivaron en la memoria, haciendo que se sintiera incómoda. Lo miró fijamente, recordando, sufriendo y deseando que el pasado hubiera sido muy diferente.

—¿Por qué no puedo odiarte por lo que hiciste? —susurró.

**Ay, ayy, ayyy…Ese par se aman más que Romeo y Julietta, pero son más tontos que los caracoles :D**

**Reviews?**

**Gabylor**


	5. Chapter 5

Bajo la luz de la lámpara de su despacho, Bella examinó el informe que había realizado en el ordenador. Era una técnica que había desarrollado en la facultad y que le servía para ordenar sus ideas en los casos más complejos. Desgraciadamente, para una vez que necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar conclusiones lógicas, su sistema le había fallado. ¿Cómo iba a poder concentrarse cuando el hombre acusado de asesinar a su hermano estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados?

Se colocó las gafas que utilizaba para leer y miró la pantalla del ordenador. En la primera página del informe había ordenado los datos que parecían indicar la culpabilidad de Edward. Éstos consistían en una multitud de pruebas, como su revólver y el depósito bancario de cincuenta mil dólares. Además, dos testigos lo habían visto en la escena del crimen y un compañero policía había testificado que había oído cómo Edward y Seth discutían tan sólo unos días antes del fallecimiento de su hermano.

Ninguna de las pruebas era decisiva por sí misma, pero juntas resultaban muy concluyentes.

A continuación, había incluido el relato que la acusación había realizado de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Al fiscal no le había resultado difícil convencer al jurado de que Edward había asesinado a su compañero para cubrir sus propios tratos ilícitos, que incluían soborno, extorsión y chantaje. La verdad era que no se podía negar que parecía culpable.

Bella compuso algunas de sus propias teorías basándose en lo que Edward le había dicho. Para cualquier abogado, el caso habría parecido completamente evidente, pero Bella no era cualquier abogado. Era una buena fiscal y conocía muy bien a Edward. Había sido su amante durante casi un año. De repente, su corazón le decía que el caso no era tan evidente como había pensado en un principio. De hecho, tenía que reconocer que, dada la inteligencia de Edward y su experiencia en el mundo de la delincuencia, él nunca habría cometido algunos de los errores que lo habían llevado a la cárcel. Edward se hubiera cubierto mucho mejor.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Además, consideró sus actos tras escapar de la cárcel. Un hombre culpable que acaba de recuperar su libertad jamás la hubiera arriesgado para atacar a un conocido criminal que era casi intocable incluso para la policía…

Lanzó un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Se negaba a creer que Seth hubiera estado implicado con James Witherdale. Después de lo que su padre les había hecho pasar veinte años antes, no podía creer que a Seth se le hubiera ocurrido colocarlos en la misma situación.

Al escuchar que sonaba el timbre de la puerta se sobresaltó. Jasper Whitlock había llegado. El alivio se apoderó de ella. Ya no tendría que ocuparse de Edward a solas. Salió del despacho y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal. Tras mirar por la mirilla, abrió la puerta.

La apariencia de Jasper Whitlock era una mezcla entre un traficante de drogas y un _gigoló _de lujo. El carísimo traje italiano le daba un aire de sofisticación, pero la coleta, el pendiente de oro y su alta estatura física no añadían demasiado _glamour _a su imagen. Bella no lo conocía personalmente, pero había oído hablar de su excelente reputación. Era un hombre respetado por los jueces y muy hábil con los testigos. Solía aceptar casos controvertidos y difíciles, que dejaban temblando de miedo a otros abogados de la defensa.

—Edward siempre juró que la fortuna era castaña —dijo Jasper con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para saludar a Bella.

—Creo que Edward se ha equivocado bastante a menudo en los últimos meses —replicó ella devolviéndole el saludo.

Jasper entró en la cabaña y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando una casa de vacaciones… y aquella no encajara con lo que estaba buscando.

—No está mal para una ayudante del fiscal —dijo, guiñándole un ojo,—pero estoy seguro que sabes que el dinero de verdad está en la defensa privada.

—El dinero no motiva a todos los abogados.

—Ganar un buen sueldo no tiene nada de malo.

—Supongo que depende de lo que haya que hacer para ganarlo.

—_Touché_. No obstante, he oído que eres muy buena. Si alguna vez quieres pasarte al otro lado, no tienes más que llamarme.

Bella había conocido a demasiadas personas como Jasper Whitlock como para sentirse halagada por sus comentarios. No era de extrañar que Edward odiara a los abogados.

—Dejemos a un lado mi brillantez como fiscal, señor Whitlock. Yo diría que, esta noche, tiene usted un grave problema entre manos.

—Ah, sí. Nuestro mutuo amigo. Me temo que esta vez ha saltado de la sartén para tirarse al fuego, ¿no te parece?

—Tiene que convencerlo para que se entregue.

—Es inocente, ¿lo sabías?

—Todos sus clientes lo son.

—¿Igual que todos los tuyos son culpables?

—No señor. Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestra lo contrario. Estoy segura de que no necesita que lo informe de que Edward Cullen fue declarado culpable por un tribunal.

—Me temo que injustamente. ¿Dónde está?

—Arriba, en la habitación de…

—Estoy aquí —dijo la profunda voz de Edward.

Bella y Jasper se volvieron simultáneamente para observar cómo Edward bajaba por las escaleras. Con tan sólo una hora de sueño, su aspecto había mejorado notablemente. Seguía estando muy pálido, pero la agudeza le había regresado a los ojos.

Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su presencia parecía arrebatarle el oxígeno de los pulmones. Un metro noventa de puro músculo. Se había puesto la camisa y los pantalones de la cárcel, cuya tela descansaba sobre una carne firme y dura como el acero.

Jasper extendió la mano cuando Edward llegó a su lado.

—Eres la última persona que esperaba que hiciera algo tan estúpido.

—Y tú eres el único abogado del que no esperaba que perdiera mi caso—replicó Edward mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—No perderemos la apelación.

—No te ofendas, pero no quiero permanecer el tiempo suficiente por aquí para descubrirlo.

—Esta vez tu falta de paciencia te ha colocado en una pésima situación. Has salido en el noticiario de la noche.

—¿Como noticia principal?

—No. Ésa fue la del incendio en un almacén de Provo.

—No puedo decir que me sienta desilusionado.

—«Posiblemente armado y muy peligroso». Eso fue lo que dijeron. Un testigo afirma haberte visto con Cayo a bordo del Burlington Northern cerca de Brigham City.

—Menudo tipo ese Cayo —comentó Edward, con una irónica sonrisa en los labios.

—Dejemos a un lado a Cayo, caballeros —dijo Bella, enojada por el hecho de que los dos hombres pudieran estar tomándose a broma una situación tan grave—. Creo que deberían estar utilizando su ingenio para rectificar la situación. Sabemos que lo único inteligente que puede hacer el señor Cullen es entregarse.

—No arriesgué mi vida para escaparme de la cárcel sólo para entregarme, señorita Swan —replicó él, con una buena dosis de sarcasmo—. Pienso utilizar el poco tiempo del que disponga como hombre libre para demostrar que no maté a mi compañero. Entonces, voy a ir a por el canalla que me hizo parecer culpable. Whitlock, necesito un coche, ropa y un poco de dinero.

—Seguro que conoces el concepto «ayuda y asistencia a un fugado»—repuso el abogado—. ¿Conoces también el término «expulsión»?

—No puedes estar al margen de la ley, Edward.—dijo Bella—. Te están buscando todas las fuerzas de seguridad desde aquí a la frontera con Canadá.

Edward se mesó el cabello. El repentino movimiento le provocó un gesto de dolor que terminó con una maldición.

—Le han disparado —explicó Bella.

—¿Que te han disparado? —gritó Jasper—. Dios mío, Edward, lo que necesitas es un mé…

—¡Lo que necesito es un poco de cooperación! —rugió Edward.

—Pareces estar muy cansado. No te puedes arriesgar a poner en peligro tu salud por una búsqueda descabellada que sólo te reportará diez años más de cárcel.

—Para que conste, Whitlock, mi salud no me importa demasiado si me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida entre barrotes.

—Bella tiene razón —insistió el abogado—. No puedes hacer nada al margen de la ley. La policía siempre está deseando atrapar a los compañeros que han matado a otro policía. Como abogado, el único consejo que puedo darte es que me dejes ocuparte de todo este asunto a través de la apelación.

—No me gusta tener que romperte el corazón, lo que no significa que tengas uno, pero mi fe en el sistema judicial es nula en estos momentos. Prefiero enfrentarme a los perros y a las balas antes de que me vuelvan a meter en la cárcel.

—¿Cómo piensas demostrar tu inocencia cuando yo no pude hacerlo?—replicó Whitlock.

—¿Me has traído una muda de ropa? —quiso saber Edward, sin responder a la pregunta que Whitlock le había hecho.

—Tengo una bolsa en el coche. Me limitaré a añadir el coste de la ropa a tu factura —suspiró el abogado.

—¿Y el dinero?

—Tengo un par de cientos de dólares encima.

—Con eso me servirá.

El abogado miró a Bella.

—¿Estáis los dos…?

—¡No! —exclamó ella, desolada de que Whitlock hubiera llegado a esa conclusión—. Yo no quiero formar parte de esto. Y tampoco quiero que él se quede aquí. A partir de ahora, yo me lavo las manos en lo que respecta a este asunto. O te lo llevas o llamo a la policía.

Lleno de frustración, Whitlock miró a Edward.

—¿Lo sabe? —le preguntó.

—He intentado explicárselo, pero no me cree.

—¿Creer qué? —preguntó Bella, muy sorprendida.

—Whitlock está a punto de conseguir una prueba de que Seth estaba aceptando dinero de James —explicó Edward.

—¿Qué clase de prueba? —quiso saber ella. Estaba completamente atónita, tanto que tardó unos segundos en poder hacer la pregunta.

—Estoy tratando de conseguir un mandato judicial para analizar los movimientos de sus cuentas bancarias —dijo Whitlock —. La prueba está ahí. Y conseguiremos ese mandato.

—El dinero se lo pudieron meter en la cuenta sin que él lo supiera —replicó ella.

—¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí eso? —repuso Edward secamente.

—Eso es imposible si podemos demostrar que Seth había estado depositando y sacando dinero durante algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué no hizo eso la policía? —quiso saber Bella.

—Porque pensaron que tenían a su hombre —respondió Whitlock.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Edward—. No estoy tratando de hacer que Seth parezca el canalla de esta historia, pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para limpiar mi nombre.

—Aunque puedas demostrar que Seth estaba aceptando sobornos, eso no demuestra tu inocencia —repuso ella.

—No, pero le dará al tribunal causa para volver a analizar el caso.—afirmó Whitlock —. Haremos que el juicio se repita.

—Si crees que los movimientos bancarios de Seth volverán a abrir el caso, ¿por qué no te limitaste a esperar a que se produjera la apelación?—replicó Bella.

—Podrían pasar meses —contestó Edward—. Alguien ha intentado clavarme un punzón de hielo entre las costillas. Los oficiales no parecieron demasiado preocupados. Más tarde o más temprano, uno de los matones de James se hubiera salido con la suya. Tiene gente en la cárcel. Aún en prisión, él sabía que yo podía suponer un buen problema para él. Mira, Bella, no pienso desperdiciar más tiempo de mi vida esperando que un abogado, un juez y un jurado decidan mi destino. Soy inocente. Si hay alguien que puede encontrar las pruebas necesarias para apoyar la verdad, soy yo mismo. Soy policía. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo contactos. Y yo soy el que más tiene que perder.

—Vas a conseguir que te maten…

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir.

Bella lo miró a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada con una firme determinación. ¿Cómo podía mirarla de aquel modo y estar contándole la verdad? De repente, se sintió abrumada por el peso de aquella pregunta, asustada por las terribles sospechas que se estaban formando dentro de ella.

—Creo que deberíais marcharos ahora mismo. Los dos —dijo, incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos.

Edward se volvió a Whitlock.

—Necesito un mínimo de cuarenta y ocho horas. Necesitaré unas horas para recuperarme. Me pasaré el resto del tiempo buscando. Tengo unas cuantas pistas que debo comprobar.

Con un gruñido, Jasper se quitó las gafas y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo que haga?

—Te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que debes hacer —respondió Edward.—Sé que no volveré con las manos vacías.

Whitlock se frotó la mandíbula y miró a Bella con perspicacia.

—¿Vas a poder evitar contarle a alguien lo ocurrido aquí esta noche, es decir, al fiscal del distrito? No puedo correr el riesgo de que me expulsen del colegio de abogados.

—Te aseguro que voy a olvidarme de que esta noche ha tenido lugar.

—Muy bien —afirmó Whitlock —. En ese caso, Edward, te daré cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar pruebas que puedan limpiar tu nombre. Después de ese tiempo, tanto si has tenido éxito como si no, te entregarás a la policía. ¿Comprendido?

—Muy bien —dijo él.

—Te dejaré en mi casa de vacaciones, cerca de Soldier Summit, al sur de Provo. Está bastante aislada, así que no tendrás que preocuparte de los vecinos. Debería haber algo de comida enlatada y leña para el fuego. Tengo una vieja furgoneta en el garaje. Tanto la furgoneta y la cabaña son tuyas durante cuarenta y ocho horas.

Edward trató de tomar la palabra, pero Whitlock lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

—Puedo contar el número de personas en las que confío con una sola mano. Tú eres una de ellas, Edward, pero no me toques las narices. Si no me llamas para que lo pueda organizar todo para cuando tengas que entregarte, negaré que esta conversación haya tenido lugar y haré todo lo que pueda para protegerme. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Ahora, vayámonos. Ha sido un placer —le dijo a Bella.

Ella le dio la mano, pero no pudo evitar pensar que acababa de hacer un trato con el diablo.

—No apruebo tus métodos.

—No te ofendas, pero me importa un bledo tanto si apruebas mis métodos como si no.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Bella lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que Edward estaba a pocos metros de ella. Aún sin mirarlo, sabía que él la estaba observando. Sentía su mirada como si fuera una caricia física. Sabiendo que no podía posponer lo inevitable, se dio la vuelta.

—Esto es… una locura —dijo.

—No hay más remedio.

—Ten cuidado.

Edward miró hacia la puerta. Al otro lado, se oyó cómo Whitlock arrancaba el Mercedes. Bella sabía que debía alejarse antes de que hiciera algo impulsivo o que lo hiciera Edward. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Sé que no quieres que te diga esto —comenzó él—, pero tú y yo tenemos un asunto sin terminar.

—Te equivocas.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero no me lo voy a creer y, a juzgar por el modo en el que me estás mirando, tú tampoco.

—No es la primera vez que me has juzgado mal. Quiero que te marches.

—Eso no es lo que me dicen tus ojos.

Bella supo que iba a besarla un instante antes de que se moviera. La anticipación la atravesó de la cabeza a los pies y el corazón comenzó a latirle salvajemente en el pecho. Sentía el pulso latiéndole en las venas. El cerebro le gritaba que se diera la vuelta y que saliera corriendo, pero las piernas se negaban a obedecer.

Edward cruzó la distancia que los separaba con dos zancadas. La miraba con una intensidad que hizo que ella se echara a temblar. Se estremeció cuando él le agarró los brazos.

—Edward…

No pidió permiso. El contacto la atravesó como si fuera una descarga eléctrica. Sus gemidos de protesta parecieron más bien suspiros de placer. Los labios de Edward eran cálidos y muy hábiles en la forma de reclamar la boca de Bella. Siempre había sabido cómo besarla, cómo someterle los labios, cómo volverla loca de deseo. Bella sintió que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

El deseo iba adueñándose de ella con la fuerza de la avalancha que se desploma por la montaña. Se había olvidado de lo que se sentía cuando Edward Cullen la besaba. Lo hacía con una sexualidad sin barreras que hacía que sus pensamientos se desmoronaran y que la dejaba temblando y completamente desconcertada.

Casi sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sintió que él estaba temblando. Entonces, la abrazó con fuerza hasta que el contacto entre ambos fue total.

Bella se estremeció al sentir la firme columna de su erección contra el vientre. Cerró los ojos para no reconocer lo mucho que él la deseaba y el hecho de que ella misma no tuviera fuerzas para apartarse de él. Se dijo que no significaba nada. No podía significar nada. Ni para él, ni mucho menos para ella.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo nunca había sabido mentir en lo que se refería a Edward. Sus pechos se tensaron y se hicieron más pesados. Quería negarlo, pero sentía cómo el deseo se le despertaba en el vientre, la repentina humedad entre las piernas. Durante un instante, pareció que el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. Sólo era consciente de Edward, de sus labios, de su cuerpo…

Todos los nervios de su cuerpo se tensaron cuando él la saboreó con la lengua. El intelecto de Bella le decía que no podía dejar que aquello fuera más allá. Sabía lo fácilmente que él podía robarle el corazón. Sin embargo, la protesta que se le formó en la garganta se transformó en un gemido de placer cuando él le deslizó la lengua entre los labios. Quería apartarse de él antes de perder por completo el control, pero, en vez de eso, respondió con un abandono que no sabía que poseyera.

El beso rompió su resolución de no sentir nada. La emoción y el intelecto se entrelazaron con las sensaciones físicas. Pensamientos prohibidos y peligrosos se formaron dentro de ella, asustándola con su poder. Su cuerpo se excitaba, sus sentimientos pedían cada vez más…

Tan rápidamente como la había asaltado, Edward rompió el beso. Bella parpadeó atónita, consciente de que él aún la tenía agarrada por los brazos y de que los dos estaban sin aliento.

—Sigues sabiendo igual —susurró—. Mejor de lo que aún recordaba…

—Esto no cambia nada —dijo ella, tras un instante.

—Lo cambia todo.

—No puedo permitir que signifique nada.

—Tú no mandas en el modo en el que los dos sentimos —replicó él.

Entonces, la soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez no, pero sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Y esto está mal.

—Sigue pensando así si eso es lo que tu conciencia necesita creer, pero aún no hemos terminado.

Cuando llegó al umbral, se volvió para mirarla. Bella sintió la puñalada del adiós al darse cuenta de que aquélla sería probablemente la última vez que se verían. No podía decírselo, pero le deseaba todo lo mejor.

Edward se marchó.

Ella susurró su nombre. Quería desesperadamente decirle algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se quedó allí, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, mientras observaba cómo él desaparecía en la oscuridad como un fantasma.

Parece ser que nuestra Belli-Bells está más afectada por el buenorro de Eddie de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer…jeje

Empieza la cuenta atrás de las 48h de las que Eddie dispone para probar su inocencia.

¿REVIEWS?

Gabylor


	6. Chapter 6

Bella se despertó con el sonido del timbre. Se sentó de un salto en la cama, completamente desorientada. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era que la policía había acudido a su cabaña para hacerle preguntas sobre un preso que se había evadido de la cárcel.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad cuando miró a través de la mirilla, ya que esperaba ver a una docena de policías al otro lado de la puerta. El alivio se apoderó de ella cuando vio sólo a su hermano pequeño, Embry, ataviado con su impecable uniforme azul.

Tras convencerse de que nadie podía saber nada sobre la visita que Edward le había hecho el día anterior, abrió la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¡Embry!

—Hola, Bella —dijo su hermano mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Veo que te he despertado.

—No importa. Es que me he dormido.

—¿Te acostaste tarde anoche?

—Estuve… trabajando en un caso —mintió—. Entra.

—No tengo que estar en la comisaría hasta las diez —comentó Embry, en cuanto entró en la casa—. ¿Y tú no trabajas hoy?

—Me he tomado el día libre. Aún sigo festejando por mi gran victoria de ayer.

—Ya me he enterado. Enhorabuena. Te estás construyendo una buena… —dijo, con una expresión afectuosa en el rostro—. ¿Tienes tiempo para tomarte un café con tu hermano pequeño?

—Yo siempre tengo tiempo para mi hermano pequeño.

Embry la siguió a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa. Mientras Bella preparaba el café, trató de encontrar una explicación para la visita de su hermano. ¿Se habría imaginado Embry que Edward había ido a verla?

—Bueno, ¿qué trae a mi hermano favorito desde Salt Lake City a Provo en una mañana tan fría? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

—¿Sabías que Edward Cullen se escapó de la prisión hace dos días?

—Me enteré ayer por las noticias —respondió ella. Se concentró en servir las dos tazas de café para no mostrar su nerviosismo—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—¿Conoces bien a Jasper Whitlock?

Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el vientre al oír el nombre de Whitlock. Se acercó a la mesa y colocó una taza delante de su hermano y se sentó. Embry la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con tantas preguntas.

—He oído hablar de él, pero no lo conozco.

— Whitlock fue encontrado muerto esta mañana en su despacho.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso?

—Tenía dos disparos en el pecho —contestó Whitlock, sin dejar de observarla.—Todavía no tienen los resultados de balística, pero uno de los detectives me dijo que había sido la propia pistola de Whitlock. Su secretaria les dijo a los policías que la tenía siempre en su escritorio. Ya sabes la clase de basura que solía defender ese hombre.

—¿Tienen sospechosos? —preguntó Bella. Como le temblaban las manos, no agarró la taza.

—Esto todavía no es oficial, pero uno de los detectives me ha dicho que había una bolsa de viaje en el despacho.

—¿Y qué había en la bolsa, Embry?

—Ropas de la cárcel. El laboratorio no lo ha confirmado todavía, pero creen que las ropas eran las que Cullen llevaba cuando se escapó. Las han lavado, pero había rastros de sangre. Los del laboratorio están trabajando en ellas en estos momentos con las pruebas de ADN.

Bella casi no escuchó las últimas palabras de su hermano. Sabía que todos consideraban como sospechoso a Edward, pero ella sabía muy bien que él no podía haberlo hecho. Jasper Whitlock había llamado desde su despacho en Salt Lake City después de dejar a Edward en su casa de vacaciones en Soldier Summit, que estaba a más de sesenta kilómetros de distancia. Cabía la posibilidad de que Edward hubiera ido al despacho de Whitlock durante la noche para matarlo, pero Bella estaba segura de que Edward no era responsable.

—Lo siento, pero pensé que deberías saberlo —dijo Embry.

—No importa…

Sin saber lo que revelaba la expresión de su rostro, se levantó. Por desgracia, golpeó la taza con la mano. El café comenzó a extenderse rápidamente por la mesa.

—Maldita sea…

Embry se levantó de inmediato y la observó con expresión preocupada.

—Tranquila, hermana. Jesús, Bella… Estás temblando. ¿Te…?

—Estoy bien. Sólo… sólo quiero limpiar esto —dijo. Entonces, se acercó a la encimera y agarró varias servilletas de papel de cocina.

—Sé que Cullen y tú tuvisteis una relación. Sé lo mucho que te has esforzado para olvidarte de él. Siento que te haga volver a pasar por todo esto.

—Edward y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo.

—Espero que alguien atrape a ese canalla. Ya ha hecho bastante daño a nuestra familia —dijo, expresando el odio que siempre había sentido hacia Edward desde la muerte de Seth—. Hijo de perra… Matar así a su compañero…

—No…

—¿No qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que te recuerde lo despreciable que es?

Bella se dirigió hacia el fregadero para dejar la taza. Allí la enjuagó.

—No necesito que me recuerdes nada, Embry, pero mi relación con Edward terminó hace un año.

—¿Por qué me está dando la impresión de que no te ha molestado demasiado que se haya escapado de la cárcel?

—Porque estás dejando que tu necesidad de venganza nuble tu buen juicio.

—Asesinó a nuestro hermano, por el amor de Dios. Dejó viuda a Leah y huérfanas a nuestras sobrinas. ¿Cómo puedes defender a ese canalla?

—No estoy defendiéndolo. Sólo estaba tratando de examinar los hechos objetivamente y enfrentarme a este asunto del mejor modo posible.

—Mira, hermanita. La mitad de los policías de la comisaría apoyaron a Cullen cuando lo llevaron a juicio. Lo hicieron porque lo apreciaban y lo respetaban como policía. Sin embargo, después de que se presentaran las pruebas… Ya sabes lo que los policías sientes sobre los policías asesinos.

—Claro que lo sé, Embry, pero ¿y si lo hicieron parecer culpable? ¿Y si existe información que nunca salió durante el juicio?

—Bella, por el amor de Dios…

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Y si alguien con el poder suficiente quería que él pareciera culpable? ¿Y si… y si había otros policías implicados?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —replicó Embry, completamente furioso.

¿Cómo podía Bella decirle lo que sospechaba sin incriminarse a sí misma? Embry era un policía muy recto. Probablemente iría a hablar con sus superiores para contarles todo lo que Bella le había dicho.

—No quiero que las cosas se pongan feas, Embry.

—Las cosas se pusieron feas el día en el que él le metió a mi hermano una bala en el cuerpo.

—Lo último que todos necesitamos en estos momentos es que la policía se vea envuelta en la venganza. Ya sabes que a mí me gustan los procesos legales.

—Bendito sea el Señor, Bella. Aún sigues colgada de él.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Quería que supieras que Cullen podría estar en esta zona. Está armado y es muy peligroso. Si lo ves, llama a la policía. Llámame a mí. No tengo que decirte de lo que es capaz —dijo. Entonces, dejó su taza encima de la mesa—. Ahora, tengo que marcharme a la comisaría.

Bella observó atentamente a su hermano. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder decirle que Edward no era responsable de la muerte de Whitlock, pero la lógica se lo impidió. Sabía que con eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Como abogado, conocía muy bien el valor del silencio.

—Te llamaré más tarde —dijo.

—Si viniera por aquí me lo dirías, ¿verdad, Bell? —le preguntó Embry desde la puerta.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, tratando de mantener la voz firme.

—Sin ayuda, no llegará muy lejos. De hecho, me sorprende que haya conseguido estar fugado durante tanto tiempo. Creo que los federales se verán implicados en el asunto muy pronto. De un modo u otro, te garantizo que lo habrán arrestado en menos de veinticuatro horas. Ni siquiera un animal como Cullen puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Salió corriendo a través de la oscuridad, mientras las ramas de los árboles le desgarraban la piel como si fueran garras. La fría lluvia le empapaba la ropa y lo dejaba helado hasta los huesos. A sus espaldas, oía el incansable ladrido de los perros.

Tenía que llegar a ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sabía que estaba muy cerca. Si por lo menos pudiera encontrarla, tocar su carne una vez más… Estaba tan cerca que podía olería, podía ver su silueta a través de los árboles y de la niebla.

Bella…

El disparo de un rifle rasgó el aire. Se preparó para sentir el impacto de la bala, el insoportable dolor. Sin embargo, no fue así. Entonces la vio, corriendo hacia él, extendiendo las manos…

Cayendo…

Sangrando…

Dios Santo…

Bella…

Edward se incorporó de un salto sobre la cama. El repentino movimiento le provocó un fuerte dolor en el hombro. Temblando y sintiéndose completamente desorientado miró a su alrededor. De inmediato recordó que estaba en la casa de Jasper Whitlock. Estaba a salvo. Al menos por el momento.

Se recostó contra las almohadas y respiró profundamente. Escuchó cómo los frenéticos latidos de su corazón iban volviendo a la normalidad y sintió que la pesadilla desaparecía.

—Jesús…

Se sentó en la cama. Sabía que necesitaba dormir un poco más, pero no tenía tiempo. A juzgar por la luz que entraba por la ventana seguramente era ya casi mediodía. Tendría que ponerse manos a la obra fuera cual fuera su condición física. Una ducha, un poco de café, un puñado de aspirinas y se pondría de camino.

Estaba poniéndose los vaqueros que Jasper le había llevado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sólo había dos personas en el mundo que supieran dónde estaba y no esperaba a ninguna. A menos que una de ellas hubiera llamado a la policía….

Deseó tener una pistola por si James Witherdale lo había localizado. Avanzó silenciosamente por el vestíbulo. Entonces, con mucho cuidado, miró por la mirilla.

Se quedó asombrado al ver a Bella. Estaba maravillosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y unos sedosos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro. Tenía la cautela reflejada en los ojos y parecía muy preocupada.

Edward abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mostrar una verdadera carencia de buen juicio —replicó ella.—Seguramente esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho en toda mi vida.

—Tal vez —replicó él. Entonces, miró hacia donde ella había aparcado el todoterreno—. ¿Estás sola?

—Claro que estoy sola.

—¿No te habrán seguido?

—Creo que no.

—¿Qué crees que no?

—Mira, no he visto a nadie, pero no estoy acostumbrada a esta rutina de andar de tapadillo —repuso, muy enojada—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —replicó él, tras abrir del todo la puerta y hacerse a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

—El nombre de Whitlock estaba en el buzón —explicó ella mientras entraba en la casa.

—¿Estaba?

Se metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un rústico trozo de madera que llevaba escrito el nombre de Whitlock. Edward lo miró atentamente y se dio cuenta de que era de un buzón.

—Tuve que romperlo. Probablemente no deberías quedarte aquí mucho tiempo.

Edward la miró atónito. Entonces, agarró el pequeño trozo de madera y lo dejó sobre una mesa. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber la razón que había llevado a Bella hasta allí.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que está pasando? —preguntó tras mirar una vez más al exterior y asegurarse de que nadie la había seguido. Entonces, cerró la puerta.

Bella se acercó hasta la mesa del comedor y, a continuación, se volvió para mirarlo.

—Necesito saber a qué hora te dejó Jasper aquí anoche.

—Me trajo aquí inmediatamente después de marcharnos de tu cabaña. Sería medianoche más o menos. ¿Por qué? —quiso saber. De repente, se sentía muy alarmado.

—¿Qué hiciste después de que él se marchara?

—¿Has venido aquí sólo porque disfrutas sometiéndome al tercer grado?

—Créeme. La diversión no tiene nada que ver con esto. Limítate a responder la pregunta, Edward. Es importante.

—Me metí en la cama. Ya sabes en el estado en el que me encontraba cuando Jasper y yo nos marchamos de tu casa. No me desperté hasta hace menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Cómo no voy a estar seguro? —replicó él, entre risas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó aquí Jasper contigo?

—El suficiente para mostrarme dónde está la leña y dónde guarda las llaves de su furgoneta —contestó él. Como sentía algo de frío por estar sin camisa, se dirigió al dormitorio.

—¿Fuiste a algún sitio después de que él se marchara? —preguntó ella mientras lo seguía—. ¿Adónde vas?

—No me gusta tener que estropearte la diversión, fiscal, pero ando algo escaso de paciencia esta mañana para jugar a las Veinte Preguntas—replicó.

Entonces, se acercó a la cama y agarró la camisa. A continuación se dio la vuelta y, tras estar a punto de chocarse con ella, se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba desesperadamente una taza de café.

—Mientras estamos jugando a las preguntas, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué estás aquí? —añadió, mientras rebuscaba por los armarios de la cocina—. La última vez que hablamos, me pareció que creías que yo era un asesino y que debía estar en la cárcel con el resto de los delincuentes a los que tú te pasas la vida metiendo en la cárcel. ¿O acaso has recuperado la sensatez y te has dado cuenta de que soy inocente?

Justo en aquel momento, vio un tarro de café instantáneo y lanzó un grito de alivio.

—Edward…

—Tal vez has venido a por más besos como el que te di antes de marcharme…

—Basta ya.

Edward se volvió a mirarla y, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la casa, notó la ansiedad que ella tenía reflejada en el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

Visiblemente afectada, ella se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó sobre una de las sillas.

—Jasper Whitlock fue asesinado anoche.

Aquellas palabras resonaron como una bofetada en los oídos de Edward. Poco a poco, comprendió las repercusiones que aquello podría tener. Jasper Whitlock era su última oportunidad. Él iba a presentar la apelación y había elaborado la estrategia de su defensa. Con su muerte, todo se convertía en humo…

—¿Estás segura? —susurró.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Edward no podía creerlo, no podía creer que el destino le arrebatara aquellos últimos retazos de esperanza. Su última oportunidad. Lanzó una maldición y se acercó a la ventana. A través del cristal, observó el paisaje helado que se extendía hacia el horizonte.

La desesperación se apoderó de él.

—Eso termina con mi defensa…

—Lo siento, Edward, pero aún hay algo peor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, tras darse la vuelta para mirarla.

—La policía encontró tu uniforme de la cárcel en el despacho de Whitlock.

—Se suponía que él tenía que deshacerse de esa ropa…

—Evidentemente, todavía no lo había hecho.

De repente, Edward pareció comprender lo que aquello significaba.

—Soy sospechoso. Jesús…

—Pensé que deberías saberlo.

La ira y la indignación se apoderaron de él. Levantó un puño y golpeó la encimera con fuerza, la suficiente como para tirar al suelo el tarro de café.

—Edward, por favor… Cálmate…

Él no escuchó sus palabras. No podía creer que Whitlock estuviera muerto. Sabía muy bien que no podía pagar su frustración con Bella, pero ella era la única persona que tenía cerca.

—¿Vas a sospechar tú también sobre mí tal y como lo hiciste en la muerte de tu hermano? —le espetó—. Tal vez ya has llamado a la oficina del _sheriff _de Salt Lake City. Maldita sea, Bella… Si quieres que te pongan una medalla, incluso deberías haber llamado a los periódicos. Ya me imagino los titulares: «Lady Justicia atrapa en solitario al policía asesino».

—He venido en contra de lo que me dicta el sentido común, pero lo he hecho para ayudarte.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Edward se tranquilizó un poco. Se acercó a la encimera y se apoyó en ella.

—¿Cómo fue asesinado? ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Le dispararon en su despacho ayer por la noche.

—¿Y dices que encontraron mis ropas en el despacho?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

—Embry vino a la cabaña esta mañana para contármelo.

—Me apuesto algo a que está rabiando por atraparme —comentó él, con una amarga risotada.

—No pagues todo esto con Embry —le espetó ella—. Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Cree que soy tan rastrero como para matar a mi propio compañero—dijo él, asqueado—. Por eso, no le habrá costado nada creer que yo maté a Jasper Whitlock. ¿Qué? ¿Pudo convencerte a ti de que maté a mi propio abogado a sangre fría?

— Whitlock me llamó anoche. Después de que te hubiera dejado aquí.

Edward no era un hombre muy emotivo, pero aquellas palabras lo afectaron profundamente. El alivio que sintió fue tan potente que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Lo turbaba profundamente la necesidad que sentía de que ella lo creyera.

—Eso te deja a ti en una posición algo precaria, ¿no?

—Así es. Aún no sé cómo quiero ocuparme de todo esto.

—Tú eres la única persona, aparte del asesino, que sabe que yo no maté a Whitlock.

—Probablemente.

—Pero, para exonerarme a mí, necesitarías incriminarte a ti en todo esto. Supongo que la cuestión es hasta dónde estás dispuesta a defender al hombre que está acusado de haber matado a tu hermano.

—Creo que los dos sabemos que lo único que puedes hacer es entregarte.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo de entregarme no es opción para mí? —le espetó.

—¿Cómo puedes tú esperar limpiar tu nombre cuando todos los policías de aquí a la frontera canadiense te están buscando?

—Si me entrego, todo se habrá terminado, Bella. Soy hombre muerto. No me queda más elección que hacer esto.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, Edward. Soy abogado.

La esperanza de que ella fuera a ofrecerle su ayuda se apoderó de él, pero rápidamente la descartó. Estaba cansado de esperar y luego ver cómo se le arrebataban sus esperanzas.

—Mira, limpiar mi nombre me resultará más difícil sin Whitlock, pero lo conseguiré de todos modos. Si vuelvo a la cárcel, no conseguiré nada.

—En la cárcel se te puede proteger.

—Eso es una mentira y tú lo sabes.

—Yo puedo demostrar que tú no mataste a Whitlock.

—Un buen fiscal dirá que yo pude tomar la furgoneta de Whitlock, ir hasta su despacho después de que él hubiera hablado contigo, matarlo y luego regresar aquí.

—Eso no es posible.

—Igual que el hecho de que yo matara a Seth, pero mira lo que ocurrió.

—Edward, las pruebas eran concluyentes…

—¡Al diablo con las pruebas! Sabes que yo no maté a Whitlock. Si te quedara alguna duda al respecto, no estarías aquí. Sólo estás cubriéndote las espaldas porque tienes miedo de lo que podría pasar entre nosotros si te permites creer en lo que yo te digo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. No puede ser. Maldita sea, no quiero que haya nada entre nosotros.

—Sabes que yo no maté a Whitlock, Bella, y también que tampoco maté a Seth. Por eso estás aquí, ¿verdad?

—Estoy aquí porque tú me has implicado en este caso. Porque estoy tratando de hacer lo que debo. Y porque necesito saber la verdad.

Edward necesitaba desesperadamente creer que la presencia de Bella allí se debía a otras razones, razones que no tenían nada que ver ni con Seth ni con Whitlock, ni con el hecho de que se hubiera pasado varios meses en prisión. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que desear imposibles sólo podría provocar que se dificultara aún más una situación ya de por sí muy complicada.

—Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, yo estaría de acuerdo contigo en lo de entregarme, castaña, pero hay alguien moviendo los hilos desde el interior. Tal vez desde lo más alto.

—En algún momento, voy a tener que ir a la policía para contarles lo que sé.

—Ir a la policía no te servirá de nada más que para meterte en aguas peligrosas.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo.

—Has ayudado a un fugitivo a escapar de la ley.

—No me diste elección.

—Mentiste a la policía, Bella. Por el amor de Dios, ¡pon los pies en el suelo!

—Si voy a la policía conseguiré que no te culpen del asesinato de Whitlock.

—Tal vez, pero ¿qué pasa con el de Seth? No me gusta recordártelo, pero, de los dos, es la causa que a mí más me importa. Mira, ninguno de los dos necesitamos más problemas en nuestras vidas. Si lo hacemos a mi manera, no tendrás que tener ningún borrón en tu magnífica reputación y yo no tendré que regresar a la cárcel por un delito que no he cometido.

—Te olvidas de que ya no tienes abogado y de que todos los policías te están buscando.

—Yo soy policía. Puedo eludirlos durante unos días.

—¿Unos días? ¿Y entonces qué?

—Voy a encontrar al canalla que mató a Seth.

—¿Crees que vas a poder hacer lo que nadie más ha podido? ¿Lo que ni siquiera tu abogado pudo hacer?

—Tal vez Whitlock era un genio de las leyes, pero no era policía. Yo sí lo soy. Y sé cómo funciona este mundo.

—Eras policía.

—En estos momentos, los matices semánticos no importan. Estoy hablando de encontrar pruebas.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Tengo algunas pistas.

—Especifica un poco más.

—Tengo que hablar con un par de mis antiguos soplones. Con uno de los soplones de Seth.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Necesitaré mi expediente del despacho de Whitlock.

—Oh, eso sí que es genial —replicó ella, con sorna—. Si no fuera tan mala idea, creo que hasta me echaría a reír.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Whitlock estaba a punto de encontrar pruebas sólidas sobre Seth.

—A ver si lo entiendo. Tu maravilloso plan consiste en hablar con un par de soplones y entrar en el despacho de tu abogado. Te recuerdo que tu abogado está muerto y que, por lo tanto, su despacho se ha convertido en el escenario de un asesinato. ¡Es una idea genial! ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?

—No hace falta que te muestres tan sarcástica.

—Y a mí no me hace ninguna falta un preso muerto sobre la mesa. Edward, tu plan es débil y previsible. ¡El despacho de Whitlock va a estar lleno de policías!

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—No hay nada en ese expediente por lo que merezca la pena morir.—replicó ella.

—Voy a demostrar que yo no maté a Seth. A continuación, voy a conseguir que arresten y juzguen a Witherdale por lo que le hizo a Seth y por lo que nos hizo a nosotros. O estás a mi lado o no lo estás. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te decidas.

**¿Qué decidirá Bella?**

**Besotes,**

**Gabylor**


	7. Chapter 7

Aquel ultimátum puso muy nerviosa a Bella. De todo lo que Edward podía haberle pedido, aquello era lo más difícil. Aliarse con él en aquellos momentos sería como admitir que creía que era inocente, no sólo del asesinato de Jasper Whitlock, sino también del de Seth. Las repercusiones eran enormes.

No podría soportar creer que Edward se había pasado un año en prisión por un delito que no había cometido. No quería ni pensar en que lo había abandonado cuando más desesperadamente la necesitaba él. Que había sido inocente desde el principio. Que ella se había equivocado…

—¿Qué has decidido, castaña?

Bella levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te ayudaré.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Es la única que te voy a dar.

—Creo que debes definir mejor tu postura.

Edward la miraba con una insoportable intensidad, tanta que Bella no podía apartar la mirada mientras él se iba acercando cada vez más a ella, abrumándola con su presencia, con su ira, con la sexualidad en estado puro que formaba parte de él.

Automáticamente dio un paso atrás, aunque odiaba perder terreno. Fue un error táctico por su parte, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber cuándo la superaban.

—Me has convencido de que tu caso merece estudiarse —susurró.

—Bien —replicó Edward, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Entonces, tal vez debería ser sincero contigo sobre lo que Whitlock podría tener en su despacho.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de que Whitlock tenía información que podría exonerarme.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Nunca quiso entrar en detalles ni me dijo quiénes eran sus fuentes, pero me dejó creer que tenía información que podría dejarme libre.

—¿Y por qué no la utilizó?

—Porque no la había obtenido por los canales adecuados. Era una información relativamente nueva que acababa de descubrir hacía poco tiempo. Estaba esperando recibir órdenes del tribunal para poder obtener un mandato judicial y hacer que esa información fuera oficial y admisible por un tribunal.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—De vez en cuando, a Whitlock le gustaba caminar al otro lado de la ley. Y le gustaba presumir de ello.

—¿Iba a utilizar esa información para exonerarte?

—Eso fue lo que me dijo. Tal vez por eso lo mataron.

—Haces que todo esto parezca una conspiración.

—Tal vez lo sea. En cualquier caso, necesito entrar en el despacho de Whitlock. Después, haré que James Witherdale desee no haber oído hablar nunca de Edward Cullen.

A continuación, él se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la ventana.

—Si te entregas y me nombras tu abogada, yo puedo obtener un mandato judicial sobre los archivos de Whitlock —dijo ella, tras una pequeña pausa.

—Me halaga la oferta, pero no pienso seguir los cauces normales.

—Terminarás destruyendo lo que queda de tu vida.

—Mi vida ya está completamente destruida y haré lo que sea para poder reconstruirla. Además, ¿qué significa algo tan insignificante como un delito de allanamiento de morada cuando me enfrento a una vida entera en prisión?

—Eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Y no pienso dejar que me impliques en ese alocado plan tuyo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a dejar que la justicia vuelva a cometer un error, fiscal?

—No estamos hablando de la justicia, sino de infringir la ley.

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a pasar por alto un fallo en el sistema, aun cuando la vida de un hombre depende de ello? ¿Mi vida?

Aquellas palabras atravesaron a Bella con la eficacia de una bayoneta. Cuando lo miró, reconoció la absoluta desesperación que había en la expresión de su rostro. Edward era el único ser humano que podía hacerle experimentar sentimientos tan profundos con sólo una mirada, un gesto o el tono de su voz. No quería ver miedo o desesperación en aquellos ojos, sentimientos que sólo podía imaginar en su peor pesadilla.

Sin embargo, veía ambas cosas cuando miraba a Edward. Saber que iba a ayudarlo la turbó profundamente y le hizo darse cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que estaba arriesgando. Su carrera. Su libertad. Tal vez incluso su vida…

—¿Acaso deseas morir o sólo quieres arruinarme la vida? —le preguntó.

—Todo lo contrario en ambos casos. Aunque no quieras escuchar lo que te voy a decir, estás empezando a gustarme otra vez.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—No puedo hablar contigo cuando me dices cosas como ésa.

—Sí, bueno, pues me temo que me vas a tener que aceptar tal y como soy. ¿Qué me dices?

Le dolía mirar en las profundidades de los ojos de Edward y ver la esperanza sobre un futuro que, en el mejor de los casos, era algo incierto.

Sin embargo, le dolía más pensar que iba a arriesgar su vida para hacerlo.

—Muy bien. Iremos juntos al despacho de Whitlock. Te ayudaré a encontrar…

—Yo iré solo al despacho de Whitlock. Lo único que necesito de ti es que me ayudes a ordenar los archivos y a interpretar los términos legales.

—No sabrás dónde buscar lo que necesitas. Yo sé cómo las secretarias y los abogados ordenan los archivos.

—No pienso llevarte conmigo.

—Ésa no es decisión tuya —le espetó Bella.—Tú me has metido en esto, maldita sea. Si voy a ayudarte, voy a hacerlo a mi modo.

—Pensaba que no te querrías implicar demasiado en lo de ayudar a un fugitivo.

—El hecho de que un fiscal conozca personalmente la inocencia de un sospechoso sirve para mitigar el delito.

—Eres muy dura, castaña.

—Creo que sólo estoy un poco loca.

Edward apartó la mirada. De repente, se dibujó una expresión solemne en su rostro.

—Hace un año, me habría cortado una mano yo mismo para mantenerte al margen de esta situación.

—Con mi ayuda, podemos entrar y salir del despacho de Whitlock en cuestión de minutos. Es la decisión más lógica.

Edward se quedó muy pensativo. Su expresión resultaba tan reveladora como lo que podría haber dicho mientras miraba por la ventana.

Por hacer algo, Bella se puso a preparar dos tazas de café. Mientras tanto, no dejaba de pensar en los obstáculos a los que se enfrentarían. Edward era el fugitivo más buscado del Estado. En aquellos momentos, el despacho de Whitlock era el escenario de un asesinato y resultaría muy difícil tener acceso a los archivos. Todo eso por no mencionar el hecho de que, si entraba en el despacho de Whitlock, estaría violando la ley.

Tras tomar las tazas, se reunió con Edward en la mesa del comedor.

—¿Por qué hizo James que mataran a Seth?

Edward tomó asiento. Durante un instante, pareció más cansado y más viejo de lo que representaba a sus treinta y ocho años.

—Creo que Seth quería dejar de trabajar para James. Cuando dejó de ser una pieza de importancia para convertirse en un peligro, James hizo que lo mataran.

Al escuchar aquella información, Bella sintió una profunda tristeza. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que Edward estaba en lo cierto.

—Cuando Seth amenazó con llevarlo todo ante la oficina del fiscal del distrito, el canalla hizo que le dispararan en aquel almacén —prosiguió Edward.

—¿Por qué no se mencionó esa información durante el juicio? — preguntó ella—. Si Whitlock sabía todo eso pero no lo utilizó durante el juicio, se hizo una verdadera injusticia.

—Yo no supe nada de esto hasta hace seis meses.

—Hace seis meses estabas en prisión. ¿Cómo…?

—Compartía la celda con Riley Biers, el antiguo jefe de seguridad de James. Estuvimos juntos unas seis semanas. No era un mal tipo, considerando que se dedicaba a romper rótulas para ganarse la vida. Biers me dijo que James lo había estafado. Tenía deseos de venganza. Por eso habló conmigo.

—¿Crees que Biers testificará a tu favor?

—Alguien le clavó un cuchillo entre las costillas mientras estaba en la ducha. Está muerto. Dos presos vinieron a por mí al día siguiente, pero yo pude enfrentarme a ellos y salí con vida.

—¿Cómo piensas ir detrás de James? —preguntó, tratando de no verse afectada por lo que él le acababa de contar.

—No lo sabré hasta que no vea el archivo de Whitlock.

—¿Y si no hay nada?

—Ya nos enfrentaremos a ello cuando ocurra.

—¿Te dijo Biers algo más?

—Lo suficiente para que lo mataran. Eso es lo que necesitas saber.

—No creo que éste sea el momento de guardar secretos, Edward.—protestó ella—. Si voy a arriesgarme por ti, me merezco saberlo todo.

—Te he contado todo lo que importa. Ya sabes demasiado y tú también podrías convertirte en un objetivo. Eso, si no lo eres ya.

Aquella respuesta la dejó helada.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo te propones entrar en el despacho de Whitlock?

—Los de homicidios habrán terminado de recoger pruebas esta noche. Tendremos que entrar en el edificio evitando encontrarnos con los policías que hayan podido apostarse allí. Entonces, tenemos que llegar hasta su despacho.

—Por si no lo sabes, el allanamiento de morada en el estado de Utah supone una condena de entre dos y cinco años de cárcel.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—¿Por qué va a ser allanamiento cuando tengo una llave?

—¿Cómo diablos la has conseguido?

—Digamos que la tomé prestada. Nada más.

—Se la quitaste a Whitlock la noche que vino aquí contigo… Mira Edward, penetrar en el escenario de un crimen y manipular pruebas es un delito grave.

—Sólo si te atrapan —replicó él, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Bella sabía muy bien que el hecho de que los arrestaran era tan sólo la punta del _iceberg _comparado con todas las cosas que podían ir mal.

Bella aparcó el todoterreno y apagó el motor. A su lado, Edward estaba sentado en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del edificio de ocho plantas que había a unos cientos de metros de allí. La noche estaba tranquila y hacía tanto frío que se podía escuchar cómo las ramas heladas de los árboles se partían por el fuerte viento del oeste.

El despacho de Whitlock estaba situado en un importante edificio de oficinas a las afueras de Salt Lake City. Era la clase de edificio que rezumaba prestigio, dinero y clientes importantes. La clase de lugar en el que Bella se había imaginado cuando sus sueños eran tan grandes como el cielo de Utah.

Edward y ella se habían pasado la tarde examinando los planos que él había dibujado a mano de la torre. Decidieron que entrarían a través del muelle de carga que había en la parte trasera y que luego tomarían el montacargas hasta llegar al ático.

El bufete de Whitlock ocupaba toda la planta.

—Supongo que a Jasper no le importaba pagar un alquiler muy alto.—comentó Bella.

Trató de inyectar un tono jocoso a su voz, pero no lo consiguió. Se sentía muy asustada.

—De alquiler alto nada. Whitlock era el dueño del edificio entero. Estás temblando…

—Hace mucho frío —mintió.

—Serías una idiota si no tuvieras miedo —susurró él mientras le apretaba la mano—. Y yo soy un canalla por haberte implicado en esto.

—Éste no es el momento de cambiar de opinión sobre la decisión que hemos tomado, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. No pienso consentirlo.

—Edward…

—Voy a entrar yo solo. Quiero que vayas al centro comercial, que des la vuelta en el aparcamiento y que luego regreses aquí. Tómate tu tiempo, pero no te detengas. No hagas nada que pueda atraer la atención hacia el coche. Reúnete aquí conmigo dentro de veinte minutos.

—Ni hablar —replicó ella—. Yo voy también. Eso fue lo que acordamos.

—Me importa un bledo lo que acordamos. No he debido implicarte en esto.

Bella se giró y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Al observar el edificio, sintió un nudo en el estómago. El miedo que sentía era tal que podía saborearlo. Entonces, recordó que Jasper Whitlock había muerto por ser un buen abogado. Pensó en Seth, a quien le habían arrebatado la vida tan despiadadamente, y por último en Edward, que estaba arriesgando la suya. De repente se dio cuenta de que deseaba tanto como Edward poder disponer de la información que Whitlock había conseguido.

—Si algo me ocurre —susurró él mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con los nudillos—, quiero que vayas a casa de Embry y que se lo cuentes todo.

—Voy a entrar contigo.

—Venga ya, castaña. No me vengas con estupideces ahora, por el amor de Dios…

—Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero voy a entrar en ese edificio contigo.

—Si las cosas salen mal…

—Las cosas no van a salir mal. Maldita sea, Edward… Tenemos un plan y es bueno. Yo puedo ayudarte.

—No.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Edward. Si no es por ti, entonces por Seth. Por mí.

Él soltó una maldición, abrió la puerta del todoterreno y salió. Durante un largo instante, permaneció mirando el edificio. Se notaba que estaba enfadado, pero Bella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sólo esperar.

—Está bien —dijo, tras un instante—. Vamos.

La adrenalina comenzó a bailarle en el vientre. Salió del coche y se acercó a él. No esperaba que Edward le agarrara la mano, pero se alegró de que lo hiciera. Avanzaron rápidamente entre las sombras hasta que llegaron a la zona de carga en la parte posterior del edificio.

—Vía libre —susurró él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bella notó que Edward la subía a una rampa de hormigón justo al lado de una puerta doble. Juntos avanzaron hacia ellas. Al otro lado, se veía la luz de una bombilla.

—Si nos encontramos con alguien, limítate a sonreír. Trata de que parezca que sabes a donde vas y así no nos detendrán. Los tipos que puede haber por aquí sólo están repartiendo suministros y recogiendo elementos reciclables.

Juntos, atravesaron las puertas. Casi inmediatamente se encontraron con dos hombres vestidos con un mono y guantes amarillos que maniobraban una plataforma con un montón de cajas de cartón encima. Uno de ellos miró a Bella. Ella sonrió y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces, siguió con su trabajo como si nada.

—El montacargas está a la derecha —dijo Edward.

Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas del ascensor de mercancías, él apretó el botón y se volvió para mirarla. Durante un momento, pareció el Edward que ella había conocido hacía unos meses. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos llenos de determinación. Bella se preguntó si los sentidos de él estarían vibrando con tanta agitación como los suyos.

La joven se sobresaltó cuando la campana del montacargas anunció su llegada. Las puertas se abrieron y Jack la empujó al interior. Entonces, apretó el botón del octavo piso. Lentamente comenzaron a subir.

—El bufete debería estar vacío —comentó él—. Whitlock era un tipo bastante desconfiado, así que guardaba la mayoría de sus expedientes bajo llave en su despacho. Creo que empezaremos por ahí, pero también tiene un archivo. Eso nos podría llevar algún tiempo.

—¿Y si la policía ha confiscado tu expediente como prueba?

—Ese tipo de cosas llevan su tiempo. Creo que el detective que haya sido asignado al caso tardará un par de días en conseguir una orden judicial. A los abogados se les da muy bien atar todos los cabos en este tipo de asuntos.

—Y también acelerar los trámites si va en interés propio —comentó ella.

Por fin, el montacargas se detuvo en el octavo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vieron un largo pasillo. Bella se bajó del ascensor y miró a su alrededor, sin saber hacia dónde debían dirigirse.

—Por aquí —dijo Edward.

Un momento después, estaban frente a las puertas de caoba y cristal de Whitlock & Associates. La cinta amarilla que utilizaba la policía para marcar el escenario de un crimen se extendía de un lado a otro de la puerta, como si fuera un centinela.

—¿Hay alarma? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, pero conozco el código.

—¿Cómo?

— Whitlock y yo pasamos mucho tiempo en su despacho antes de mi juicio. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue fijarme en los números que marcaba.

—¿Cómo sabes que no han cambiado el código?

—No lo sé.

Edward introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar. Entonces, Bella contuvo la respiración. Cuando vio que la alarma no sonaba, respiró aliviada.

—Así de fácil —dijo él—. Ahora, no te quites los guantes y no toques nada—añadió, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.—El despacho de Whitlock está en la parte trasera.

Rápidamente atravesaron el bufete y llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho.

—Está cerrada.

—¿No puedes forzar la cerradura? —preguntó ella.

—Soy policía, no ladrón.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Improvisaremos.

Edward retrocedió un poco y luego lanzó una fuerte patada a la puerta.

La madera se resquebrajó y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, golpeándose con fuerza contra la pared.

—Eso podría alertar a los guardas de seguridad —comentó Bella.

—Vamos rápido.

Los dos entraron en el despacho. Edward se sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo y se dirigió directamente al lujoso escritorio de Whitlock.

Bella lo siguió y notó inmediatamente el polvo blanco que indicaba que había una huella encima de la mesa. Al recordar que Chandler había sido asesinado allí mismo la noche anterior, sintió un escalofrío.

—Aquí está el archivador de los expedientes… —susurró él—. Maldita sea. Está cerrado con llave.

Bella deseaba tanto abandonar aquel despacho que miró a su alrededor y buscó algo con lo que abrir el cajón. Cuando vio un paraguas con el mango de madera, lo señaló inmediatamente.

—¿Y si utilizamos esto?

—Te estás haciendo una experta en esto —bromeó él.

—Tal vez sean las compañías que frecuento.

Bella le quitó la linterna y se acercó al paraguas. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando algo oscuro que había en el suelo la hizo detenerse. Iluminó la sombra con la linterna… y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Comprendió que era sangre. Un gran charco había empapado la alfombra.

También había salpicaduras en la pared. La repulsión se apoderó de ella. En aquellos momentos, notó el olor de la sangre, un hedor que la hizo tambalearse.

—Dios…

Casi sin que se diera cuenta, la linterna se le cayó de la mano. Se apartó de la sangre. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y distanciarse de aquel lugar. Si no se alejaba, iba a vomitar. Cuando llegó a la pared opuesta, se apoyó contra una estantería y respiró hondo.

—Tranquila… —susurró Edward. Rápidamente la llevó a un sofá cercano.—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

—Estoy bien… Sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco.

—Siéntate. ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? —le preguntó él. Como le resultaba imposible hablar por la terrible sensación que tenía en el estómago, se limitó a asentir—. Respira hondo.

Bella obedeció. Lentamente, las náuseas comenzaron a remitir. Entonces, notó que Edward le había colocado la mano sobre la nuca y que le estaba masajeando suavemente los tensos músculos del cuello.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de cómo te afectaría esto.

—Dios, Edward… Lo mataron como a un animal… Ver… lo que le hicieron… Tanta violencia… Tal vez incluso necesitaba verlo.

—Nadie debería tener que ver nunca algo como eso.

—Tenemos que detener a James.

—Sobre eso no voy a discutir contigo.

Avergonzada por haber estado a punto de perder el control y deseando olvidar el incidente para proseguir con la tarea que tenían entre manos, Bella se puso de pie… para encontrarse frente a frente con Edward.

Él le colocó las manos sobre los hombros. La miraba muy atentamente, como si ella fuera un enigma que no pudiera resolver. Tenía los labios fruncidos y el nacimiento de la barba lo hacía parecer peligroso en aquella penumbra. Durante un momento de locura, Bella pensó en el apasionado beso que habían compartido la noche anterior. Lo miró fijamente, consciente de que el corazón le latía a cientos de kilómetros por hora.

Sabía que el hecho de que el pulso se le hubiera acelerado no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto y sí con el hombre que estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su masculino aroma.

—En alguna ocasión, deberías escuchar a tus instintos —susurró él.—Podría resultar muy interesante para los dos.

Al darse cuenta de que la situación estaba a punto de llevarlos a un terreno peligroso, Bella se soltó de él y se apartó.

—Pongámonos manos a la obra con ese archivador para que podamos marcharnos de aquí.

Edward lanzó un gruñido y agarró el paraguas.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se dirigió hacia el archivador e introdujo la punta de metal en el espacio que quedaba entre el cajón y la cerradura. La madera se resquebrajó, resonando como si se tratara de un disparo en el silencio que reinaba en el despacho. Un instante después, el cajón se abrió.

—Bingo —dijo Jack, al ver los expedientes.

Bella localizó rápidamente el expediente de Edward, que era tan grueso como su brazo. Entonces, comenzó a buscar en otra sección.

—No hay nada archivado bajo James. Tal vez deberíamos ir al archivo.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí —dijo Edward. Tras colocarse el expediente debajo del brazo, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ella lo siguió y muy pronto llegaron a la zona de la recepción.

—No hay guardas de seguridad a la vista —dijo ella—. No puedo creer que lo hayamos conseguido.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto. Aún tenemos que salir del edificio.

—Es lo primero que me sale bien desde que tú te presentaste en mi casa.

—Es la historia de mi vida. Ahora, baja la voz.

Cuando llegaron al montacargas, Edward apretó el botón. Entonces, miró nerviosamente por encima del hombro y volvió a apretar el botón.

—Venga, maldita sea.

De repente, el sonido de una puerta hizo que el pánico se apoderara de Bella.

—¿Qué ha sido…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Edward le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Nuestra peor pesadilla —susurró. Entonces, la empujó hacia la puerta más cercana.

**Chicas…siento haber matado a Jazzie…lo siento de veras.**

**Cuál es esa pasadilla?**

**Gabylor**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward se imaginaba que conocía mejor que la mayoría lo que era sentirse como un zorro acorralado por unos sabuesos dispuestos a hacerle pedazos. Rápidamente, estaba aprendiendo que no le importaba demasiado aquella sensación.

A su lado, Bella se apartó la mano de la boca y se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba muy pálida.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —susurró.

—Nos escondemos. Entra ahí —musitó mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

—¿Y el montacargas?

—No podemos llegar hasta él. Si lo hacemos, nos encontraremos frente a frente con alguien que seguramente sabrá que no deberíamos estar aquí. Por una vez en tu vida, no discutas conmigo.

—Estamos en el aseo de caballeros.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—No, pero… ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

—No lo sé. De momento, esperaremos un rato. Entra. Deprisa. Ahora, súbete en el retrete.

Edward estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta de los aseos para ver quién había estado a punto de sorprenderlos, cuando ésta se abrió. Tras rezar para que la tapa del retrete fuera lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar el peso de los dos, cerró la puerta del cubículo, echó el pestillo y se subió al lado de Bella.

Escuchó cómo entraba un hombre, silbando una antigua canción. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles, casi sin respirar. Bella estaba delante de él, de espaldas contra su cuerpo. Estaba temblando y su respiración era muy agitada.

—Shh —le susurró al oído.

Dos cubículos más allá, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera. Tras unos silbidos más, vio el chorro con el que el hombre se estaba aliviando.

Sin soltar el expediente, Edward agarró a Bella con un brazo. «Sólo hasta que se calme. Hasta que deje de temblar», se dijo. No obstante, en aquel momento la única información que su cerebro era capaz de procesar era el suave contacto del trasero de ella con su pelvis.

Bella olía a gloria. Era cálida, suave… y su cuerpo había notado todas y cada una de aquellas características. La sangre se le caldeó y se le concentró en la entrepierna.

Necesitaba desesperadamente apartarse de ella, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacer ruido. En silencio, cerró los ojos y rezó por que el hombre no se demorara.

Sin embargo, cerrar los ojos sólo sirvió para incrementar las sensaciones. Recordó cómo se había sentido cuando hacía el amor con ella, la dulzura de sus besos, la tormenta que se dibujaba en sus ojos justo antes de la rendición, cómo luchaba por mantener el control cuando la poseía trozo a trozo…

El lado lógico de su mente le decía que aquél no era el momento adecuado para perderse en el pasado o dejarse llevar por el profundo placer de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero el pulso se le estaba acelerando.

Aquella reacción no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que había cerca de ellos, sino con la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos…

Por fin, el sonido del agua corriente lo hizo volver al presente. Bella seguía temblando, pero su respiración se había serenado.

—Tranquila —le susurró junto a la oreja.

Sorprendentemente, ella inclinó la cabeza, como si quisiera facilitarle el acceso a la sensible zona que tenía detrás de la oreja. Siempre le había gustado que la besara allí. Sin poder evitarlo, colocó los labios sobre aquel pequeño trozo de piel. La urgencia por devorarlo era casi imposible de superar, pero sabía muy bien que no podía dejarse llevar. Sólo tenía que hacer lo posible por mantenerla tranquila.

Escuchó el sonido de las toallas de papel al ser arrancadas de su soporte a través de la neblina del placer. El cabello de Bella era como seda contra su mejilla. Aspiró su aroma y su dulzura estuvo a punto de emborracharlo, de hacerle perder la concentración en un momento como aquél. El sabor de su carne inundó su cuerpo como si se tratara de una droga adictiva. Si no la saboreaba un poco más, moriría.

Deslizó la lengua sobre la piel, saboreándola, necesitándola con una intensidad que lo hacía mostrarse ciego al peligro que suponía lo que estaba haciendo. Atrapó la tierna carne del lóbulo entre los dientes y la mordisqueó suavemente. Ella lanzó un leve gemido y dejó que Edward la apretara contra su cuerpo. Él sabía que podría sentir la potente erección que tenía en aquellos momentos, pero no le importó.

Por fin, la puerta de los aseos se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Edward esperó. Su cuerpo vibraba por la tensión y sentía el sexo pesado e incómodo dentro de los confines de los vaqueros. Estaba tratando de pensar lo que debía hacer cuando Bella le dio un codazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sin respiración.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Edward se resbaló del asiento del retrete y los dos cayeron en medio de un remolino de brazos y piernas. El expediente se le cayó de las manos y todos los papeles que contenía se esparcieron como hojas al viento. Edward aterrizó dolorosamente sobre el trasero, con Bella encima.

—¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?

—Esperemos que ese hombre no haya oído el revuelo que has montado —le espetó él.

Sin mirarla, salió del cubículo y abrió un poco la puerta principal. Sintió un profundo alivio cuando vio que el pasillo estaba vacío.

—Te estabas pasando.

—Estabas a punto de perder el control —dijo, pero estaba tan furioso consigo mismo como lo estaba con ella.

Rápidamente, comenzó a recoger los papeles y a meterlos en el expediente. Una equivocación más como aquélla y podía despedirse de la libertad durante largo tiempo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Estabas temblando y tenías la respiración muy agitada. Si no te hubiera distraído, nos habrías delatado.

—No era yo precisamente la que tenía la respiración agitada.

—Muy graciosa —replicó él mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no había tenido derecho a comportarse como un adolescente. ¿Por qué había tenido que comportarse de aquel modo cuando ella le había dejado muy claros sus sentimientos?

Cuando hubo terminado de recoger los papeles, Edward se acercó a la puerta para mirar de nuevo.

—Vayámonos de aquí.

Salió del aseo sin mirar atrás, pero oyó que ella lo seguía. Estaba a punto de llegar al montacargas cuando ella lo alcanzó.

—Tienes que meterte en la cabeza una serie de reglas muy importantes, Edward.

—No me presiones, castaña —dijo, mientras apretaba el botón.

—Estoy hablando de los límites. Estoy hablando de que debes comportarte con un poco de respeto.

—No creo que ahora sea el momento de discutir esto —replicó él, justo cuando se abrieron las puertas del montacargas.

—Si vamos a trabajar juntos en este caso, tenemos que hablar de esto. No podemos volver al pasado. Yo no lo deseo. Maldita sea, no puedo soportarlo cuando tú… ¿Me estás escuchando, Edward? —le espetó, mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente en el pecho con un dedo.

—Es imposible no escucharte.

—Éstas son las reglas, Edward. No hay insinuaciones, ni caricias, ni besos… No pienso tolerar esa clase de conducta.

—Supongo que eso significa que no te vas a acostar conmigo.

—Eso no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Dime una cosa, castaña. ¿Se aplican esas reglas también para ti? Es decir, anoche me devolviste el beso. ¿No supone eso la infracción de una o dos reglas de las que acabas de mencionar?

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera cuando me habías metido la lengua hasta la garganta?

—¿Empujarme, tal vez?

—¿Sabes una cosa, Edward? Estás haciendo que esto sea mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser.

—Considérate advertida, Bella. La próxima vez que me beses así, te aseguro que no voy a ser yo el que piense en las reglas.

—Sólo porque te estoy ayudando a hacer esto no significa que la situación que hay entre nosotros haya cambiado.

Mientras descendían, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ambos. Edward sabía que, aunque se sintiera muy atraído por ella o sus sentimientos fueran mucho más profundos de lo que era aconsejable, estaba enfrentándose a una batalla perdida. Una relación con Bella quedaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Lo único que le quedaba por discernir era cómo mantener las manos alejadas de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja los hombres ya se habían marchado. En el momento en el que atravesaron las puertas que daban al muelle de carga, a Edward le pareció increíble que hubieran podido llevar a cabo aquella misión imposible. Al notar el frío aire de la noche contra el rostro, se sintió un poco mejor de lo que se había sentido desde hacía meses.

—¿Qué me habías dicho de los riesgos de entrar y salir? —le preguntó a Bella, cuando llegaron a la rampa de hormigón.

—Tenemos suerte de que Whitlock no tuviera cámaras de segur…

—¡Eh! ¡Alto!

Aquella orden los hizo detenerse en seco. Edward miró por encima del hombro y vio a un guarda de seguridad acercándose a ellos.

—¡Pongan las manos donde yo pueda verlas! —gritó el oficial.—¡Ahora mismo!

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Bella.

—Echar a correr.

La agarró de la mano y echó a correr. La nieve que cubría el suelo hacia que aquella carrera resultara bastante peligrosa. Sin embargo, el guarda iba acortando la distancia que lo separaba de ellos a una alarmante velocidad.

—¡Deténganse o disparo!

El disparo de un revólver resonó en el aire. La conmoción y el miedo se apoderaron de Edward y rezó por que el guarda sólo hubiera disparado a modo de advertencia. Obligó a Bella a correr delante de él para cubrirle las espaldas.

—¡Más rápido!

Un momento después, vio cómo ella caía al suelo. Lo primero que pensó era que había recibido un impacto de bala. El mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. El horror y el miedo se apoderaron de él.

—¡Bella!

—Estoy… estoy bien.

El alivio se apoderó de él cuando vio que Bella se ponía de pie. Entonces, miró hacia atrás y vio que el guarda estaba cada vez más cerca, tanto que Edward podía escuchar el sonido de su radio.

—¡Corre, maldita sea!

Cuando sólo les faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al todoterreno, le soltó la mano.

—¡Las llaves!

Bella se las tiró. Edward las atrapó con una mano y apretó el botón que abría las puertas. Entonces, se dirigió a la puerta del conductor.

Resonó otro disparo. El miedo se apoderó de él cuando vio que la bala había impactado en la carrocería del vehículo. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó al interior del coche. En ese mismo momento, Bella hizo lo mismo a través de la otra puerta.

—¡Agáchate!

A través del retrovisor, vio que el guarda se dejaba caer sobre una rodilla y que levantaba la pistola. Entonces, arrancó el motor del coche y pisó con fuerza el acelerador. Las ruedas del todoterreno patinaron sobre la nieve y, entonces, cuando consiguieron agarrarse al suelo, los lanzaron hacia delante y los hicieron perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Bella trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras permanecía acurrucada sobre el asiento del copiloto. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Todos los músculos del cuerpo le temblaban incontrolablemente cuando se sentó por fin.

—Dios mío…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

—¿Quieres decir aparte del hecho de que, probablemente, acabo de arruinar mi vida? Sí, estoy genial.

—¿Te ha dado, maldita sea?

—No. No tengo ningún agujero de bala. Supongo que eso es buena señal.

—Supongo que eso significa que no podremos comparar cicatrices.—bromeó él.

La carcajada que se escapó de los labios de Bella era casi histérica.

—Creo que por fin me he vuelto loca. Sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Me tendría que haber imaginado que te implicaría a ti.

—Siento haberte puesto en esa situación. No debería haber dejado que me acompañaras. No debería haberte metido en esto —dijo él, muy apesadumbrado.

—No me has metido en nada. Yo he venido por mi propia voluntad.

—Te he manipulado. Te he utilizado…

—Edward, hemos conseguido escapar. Estamos bien.

—¡Estuve a punto de hacer que te mataran! —gritó él, golpeando con fuerza el volante.

Edward no era un hombre propenso a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Bella sólo había visto aquel lado de su personalidad en una ocasión desde que lo conocía. La noche que Seth murió se sinceró con ella. Se abrazaron durante horas. Nunca habían vuelto a hablar de ello, pero a Bella no se le había olvidado.

—Todo va a salir bien —le aseguró—. ¿Crees que habrá podido ver el número de la matrícula?

—Te cambié la matrícula por la de la furgoneta de Whitlock antes de que saliéramos de la casa.

—Piensas como un delincuente.

—Eso te mantiene siempre un paso por delante de ellos. Por eso era tan buen policía —dijo, con tristeza.

Con repentina claridad, Bella comprendió todo lo que él había perdido. Había soportado injusticias y penurias, pero nunca había perdido la esperanza y ese hecho despertó la fibra sensible del corazón de la joven. Por fin estaba comprendiendo lo que el año pasado en la cárcel había supuesto para él.

De repente, estuvo completamente segura de que Edward no había matado a Seth. Sabía que, por mucho que fuera capaz de extralimitarse en sus funciones, nunca habría sido capaz de matar a su compañero.

Turbada por las repercusiones de aquella conclusión, miró por la ventana. Ya no podía negar el vínculo que había entre ellos y que no se había visto cortado ni por el tiempo ni por las circunstancias. Sabía que iba siendo hora de que Edward y ella tuvieran una conversación muy en serio, no sobre Seth o James Witherdale, sino sobre sí mismos.

Le pareció una ironía que, de todas las cosas de las que tenían que hablar, su relación era la que más la asustaba. Edward le había dejado muy claro que la deseaba físicamente. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a plantearse una aventura de una noche con un preso evadido.

Aunque Edward pudiera demostrar su inocencia, Bella se negaba a darle su corazón a un hombre que se lo devolvería hecho pedazos. La única cuestión que le quedaba por resolver era cómo iba a impedir que aquello ocurriera.

Llegaron a la casa de Whitlock a la una de la mañana. Como estaba deseando inspeccionar el expediente, Bella tomó asiento y lo examinó mientras Edward encendía el fuego. Se pasó diez minutos organizando informes policiales, transcripciones del tribunal, declaraciones de testigos y correspondencia en general. El documento de la apelación estaba en una carpeta aparte. Rápidamente comenzó a examinarlo.

—¿Te apetece un café?

Bella estaba tan absorta en los documentos que se limitó a asentir.

Se sentía mucho más cómoda entre documentos legales que irrumpiendo en edificios y esquivando balas.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas encontrar en este expediente?—le preguntó ella.

Edward se sentó y se frotó la barbilla. Parecía estar muy cansado…

—La última vez que me reuní con Jasper estaba tratando de conseguir copias de unos cables de un banco de Salt Lake City a una cuenta en las Islas Caimán. Esa cuenta estaba a nombre de Seth. Los cheques provenían de la cuenta del restaurante de James.

—Seth era demasiado inteligente como para poner una cuenta a su nombre.

—Sólo te estoy explicando lo que me contó Jasper. Yo no he visto ninguno de esos documentos.

—Si existen.

—¿Por qué me iba a mentir Jasper?

—No lo sé… En realidad, nada en este caso tiene mucho sentido.

—Te aseguro que gran parte de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos doce meses no tiene sentido.

—A mí me parece que, cuanto más buscamos, más confuso se vuelve todo.

—Sabes que no maté a Seth, ¿verdad?

Como no sabía cómo responder sin emprender un camino muy peligroso, Bella miró los documentos que tenía frente a ella.

—He visto lo suficiente como para considerar que tu caso debe revisarse.

—Eso no me parece una respuesta.

—Es la única que tengo, Edward —dijo. Antes de volver a apartar la mirada, vio que la ira se reflejaba en los ojos de Edward—. ¿Cuándo te reuniste por última vez con Jasper?

—Hace un par de semanas. Vino a la cárcel. Fuimos a una de las salas destinadas a entrevistas. Me puso al día en el caso. Estuvimos hablando una hora aproximadamente.

—¿Te mostró alguna de las pruebas que tenía en contra de Seth?

—No, pero me aseguró que estaba a punto de poder demostrar que Seth había aceptado dinero de James. Que uno de los hombres de James lo había asesinado. Bella, por el amor de Dios, Riley Biers me aseguró lo mismo antes de que lo apuñalaran de muerte en la ducha.

—Quiero revisar todos estos documentos detenidamente —afirmó ella mientras se sacaba las gafas del bolso—. Todo. Papeles, notas, documentos… Sólo espero que no fuera la clase de abogado que se guarda muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a llevar gafas, Bella?

—Sólo son para leer —dijo ella, algo molesta. De repente, se sintió muy preocupada por el aspecto que tenía—. Me las hice la última vez que fui al oftalmólogo.

—Te sientan muy bien…

—Mira, Edward, no tenemos mucho tiempo —replicó, a pesar de que se sentía muy halagada por aquel comentario—. Es muy tarde y aquí tenemos papeles para cuatro horas. Te agradecería mucho si te limitaras a…

—¿Callarme y ponerme a trabajar? —preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, sí.

—Sí, señora.

Bella le entregó un montón de papeles y, a continuación, se puso a trabajar. Trató de concentrarse en los documentos que tenía delante, pero no hacía más que mirar a Edward. Lo observó atentamente mientras él se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba sobre el respaldo de la silla. Entonces, comenzó a leer. La desesperación de la que ella había sido testigo el día anterior se había visto reemplazada por una fría determinación. Incluso con aquel corte sobre la ceja resultaba tan atractivo… Se había olvidado de que un hombre podía ser tan guapo.

Algo descontenta con la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, se levantó y volvió a llenarse la taza de café. Sobre la mesa, Edward seguía examinando un documento.

«Aún parece un detective», pensó.

Un detective decidido a resolver un caso. Viendo su aspecto nunca habría pensado que la vida de Edward estaba pendiente de un hilo ni que las posibilidades de que la situación se resolviera a su favor eran más bien escasas.

Sin embargo, lo peor era saber que lo que ella sentía por él iba más allá de lo aconsejable… y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para negarlo.

**Ufff! Qué intenso…Chicas no se si podre subir algún otro capitulo pos hoy pero espero que disfruten de estos.**

**Bessitos, y ya saben…¡REVIEWS!**

**GaByLoR**


	9. Chapter 9

—Nadie dijo que esto iba a resultar fácil —comentó Edward tras meter el último documento en la carpeta.

Se levantó de la mesa. Tenía calambres en las piernas y el hombro le dolía a rabiar, al igual que la cabeza.

Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se frotó los ojos.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Edward observó cómo el cabello castaño de Bella le caía sobre el rostro. Sintió una tensión en el vientre que ya le resultaba muy familiar. Había trabajado a su lado toda la noche, ayudándola con los documentos más complicados. Lo habían impresionado su conocimiento y su dedicación, por lo que decidió que, si alguna vez necesitaba un abogado, no le importaría que fuera ella.

Era una lástima que Bella fuera fiscal.

Se estiró y miró por la ventana. Aún era de noche, pero sólo faltaban un par de horas para el alba. El agotamiento, la frustración y el miedo de no encontrar la prueba que demostrara su inocencia se apoderaron de él con renovado vigor. Habían repasado todos y cada uno de los documentos que había en aquel expediente. Después de arriesgar sus vidas para entrar en el despacho de Whitlock, no habían encontrado absolutamente nada.

La desilusión se apoderó de él como un animal rabioso que lo devoraba con afilados dientes. No le gustaba sentirse tan indefenso, pero se estaba cansando de enfrentarse a un muro tras otro.

—En este expediente no hay ninguna prueba. Debe de haber otro que hemos pasado por alto —afirmó Bella.

—Si hay otro, no vamos a poder conseguirlo después de lo ocurrido esta noche. El despacho de Whitlock va a ser un fortín.

—Tal vez la policía lo confiscó. Tal vez Whitlock estaba trabajando con esos documentos y se los llevó a su casa…

—Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

—Tal vez yo pudiera ir a hablar con el juez y…

—Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco —la interrumpió él, más bruscamente de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Mira, sé que te sientes muy frustrado, pero…

—Esa palabra ni siquiera llega a definir lo que siento en estos momentos.

—Edward…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! Eres fiscal. Sabes muy bien a lo que me estoy enfrentando. ¡Piénsalo!

La expresión de la joven reflejó una decidida determinación. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Si hay algo que encontrar, te aseguro que lo encontraremos. Tienes que creerme.

—Perdóname si no comparto tu optimismo en estos momentos —dijo.

Entonces, agarró el abrigo que tenía colgado del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Edward?

No respondió. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas, unos minutos en los que no tuviera que estar sentado frente a la mujer que le hacía desear todo lo que nunca podría tener.

Salió por la puerta trasera. El frío le caló hasta los huesos, pero no le importó. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la indefensión y la amargura que sentía en aquellos instantes. Se acercó a la vieja furgoneta que había aparcada a unos pocos metros de la casa. Se imaginó que aquél era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para ver si funcionaba.

Se montó en el interior, metió la llave en el contacto y la giró. El motor gruñó como una vaca enferma. Soltó una maldición y volvió a intentarlo. Al tercer intento consiguió arrancar el motor. Debería haberse sentido aliviado por tener al menos un medio de transporte. Sin embargo, no fue así. Si la furgoneta estaba registrada, la policía no tardaría en encontrarla. Con un poco de suerte, aún le quedaba otro día antes de que empezaran a buscarla.

Permaneció allí sentado, observando la noche y tratando de no pensar en las injusticias que le habían infligido. Ni en lo que esas injusticias le habían hecho a su vida.

Recordó su desgraciada infancia. Como todos los huérfanos, sólo había querido una familia que lo amara, pero, tras ir de familia en familia, había aprendido a una edad muy temprana lo que significa el abandono. Entonces, apareció el oficial de policía Carlisle Masen y su esposa Esme, dos buenas personas que lo habían acogido y habían cambiado por completo su vida.

Mike le había enseñado a Jack todo lo que era importante en la vida.

La familia, la profesión, el amor… Con Carlisle había aprendido no sólo cómo dar amor, sino también cómo recibirlo. Por eso, sentado allí, en aquella vieja furgoneta, deseó con todo su corazón que Carlisle estuviera vivo para decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Empezó también a pensar en Bella, un tema peligroso, considerando la electricidad que había entre ellos cada vez que estaban cerca. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Bella era el origen de su desaliento.

Aunque se había esforzado para que no ocurriera, ella se le había metido muy dentro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Era lo mejor que le había ocurrido nunca. Era una mujer honrada y amable, que aún era capaz de distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Representaba la luz y la alegría y le había demostrado que la bondad prevalecía sobre la maldad.

Edward había sabido que lo ayudaría, que lo arriesgaría todo por apoyarlo. Por eso, había estado muy mal manipularla y meterla en aquel asunto. La había utilizado. Incluso había estado a punto de hacer que perdiera la vida. Ya no podía pedirle nada más. Por mucho que la necesitara y que deseara estar con ella, sabía que tenía que hacer que se marchara antes de que le arruinara completamente la vida. Antes de que ella sufriera daños.

De repente, vio muy claramente lo que debía hacer. Se daría otras veinticuatro horas. Si en ese tiempo no podía encontrar pruebas sólidas, conduciría aquella furgoneta hacia el sur hasta donde lo llevara y trataría de no pensar en todo lo que había tenido que dejar atrás.

Cuando entró, la cabaña olía a café. Se dirigió hacia el salón con la intención de decirle a Bella que se metiera en su todoterreno y que se olvidara de que había vuelto a verlo. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que la vio acurrucada en el sofá, la mente se le quedó en blanco.

Se había soltado el cabello y éste se extendía como un halo de brillante seda. Sus pestañas oscuras destacaban sobre la palidez de su rostro. Notó las suaves pecas que tenía sobre la nariz y una oleada de afecto se apoderó de él. Bella siempre había odiado sus pecas. No entendía por qué, dado que a él le parecían adorables.

Se fijó en la boca y una tensión muy diferente lo hizo echarse a temblar. El recuerdo del beso que habían compartido la noche anterior le provocó una erección instantánea. Recordó cada suspiro, cada caricia, con abrumadora claridad. Al final, ella le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y le había devuelto el beso…

Sintió una repentina necesidad de tocarla, de volver a besarla. Como no podía hacerlo, se quedó allí de pie, deseándola, tratando de aprender de memoria todos los detalles porque, muy pronto, aquello sería lo único que le quedaría.

No quería seguir por aquel camino. Ya era suficientemente malo desearla a nivel físico, pero sentir algo más por ella era insoportable. No quería que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en lo que tenía que hacer.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la dolorosa punzada de la soledad. Por mucho que deseara ir a ella y perderse en la cálida suavidad de su cuerpo, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

No le haría eso a Bella.

Ni a sí mismo.

Aferrándose a su lado más fuerte, fue al dormitorio y tomó la almohada y el edredón de la cama y los llevó al salón. Cubrió a Bella con el edredón y le colocó la almohada debajo de la cabeza.

Su intención era regresar al dormitorio, a aquella fría y vacía cama para disfrutar del descanso que tanto necesitaba, pero la fuerza de voluntad le falló. Se quitó las botas y se tumbó al lado de ella. Trató de pensar en el dolor sordo que sentía en el hombro o en todo lo que tenían que hacer al día siguiente, pero nada lograba apartarle de la cabeza la dulce sensación de estar tan cerca de ella. No sabía por qué estaba sometiéndose a aquel tormento, pero, durante unas pocas horas, estaría con ella. Por la mañana, se despediría de ella para siempre.

La niebla cubría el ataúd como una manta blanca. Bella observó cómo dos oficiales de policía vestidos con su uniforme de gala doblaban la bandera norteamericana y se la entregaban a la viuda de Seth. Sus dos sobrinas guardaban silencio al lado de su madre. Sus rostros cubiertos de lágrimas parecían confusos.

La salva de veintiún disparos quebró el aire de la mañana. Bella pensó que las explosiones nunca terminarían. El llanto de su madre llenó el profundo silencio que se produjo a continuación. Enfrente de ella, Edward Cullen no dejaba de mirar ni un sólo instante el reluciente ataúd de madera de Seth.

Cuando la tapa del ataúd comenzó a abrirse, Bella se dio cuenta, completamente horrorizada, de que aquél no era el modo en el que ella recordaba el entierro de su hermano. El terror se apoderó de ella cuando comenzó a vislumbrarse la silueta del hombre que había en el interior del ataúd a través de la niebla.

No era Seth.

Su hermano no podía ser el hombre que se acababa de incorporar en el interior de aquella caja.

Seth estaba muerto.

El corazón empezó a latirle dolorosamente mientras se esforzaba por identificar a aquel impostor. Era un hombre de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules y un rostro anguloso que podría haber resultado hermoso si no hubiera sido por la crueldad que se revelaba en sus gestos. Cuando por fin lo reconoció, se quedó completamente atónita.

Era James Witherdale…

La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Vio maldad en aquellos ojos y sintió que ésta la atrapaba como una garra. El asombro se apoderó de ella cuando vio que él empuñaba una pistola y que la apuntaba directamente al corazón. Cuando sonrió, Bella supo que iba a apretar el gatillo.

Iba a matarla.

Iba a disfrutar con su muerte…

Bella se dio la vuelta para echar a correr, pero las piernas no le respondían. Un grito se le formó en la garganta y se preparó para el balazo que iba a recibir por la espalda.

La detonación fue ensordecedora.

El grito se le repitió una y otra vez en el interior de la cabeza a medida que el dolor se le iba extendiendo por la espalda.

No quería morir…

—¡Bella!

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, se enfrentó con las manos que la sujetaban.

—Tranquila, soy yo —dijo la voz de Edward.

Bella se despertó. El grito se le ahogó en la garganta a medida que la pesadilla fue remitiendo. Al ver que estaba en la casa de Jasper Whitlock, en el sofá, con Edward, se tranquilizó. Debía de haberse quedado dormida.

—Estoy bien —afirmó mientras se incorporaba.

—Has gritado.

Edward le agarraba los brazos. Tenía los dedos tan cálidos… Durante un alocado instante, quiso apoyarse sobre él y permitir que la abrazara. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la habían abrazado… Desde que Edward la había abrazado. Sabiendo que eran unos pensamientos algo peligrosos para un momento como aquél, se zafó de él y se apartó.

—Ha sido sólo una pesadilla.

—Debe de haber sido muy mala.

—Fue… muy real —comentó. Recordaba claramente el dolor sentido en la espalda al recibir el disparo—. Nunca he soñado algo así.

—Los últimos días han sido bastante estresantes.

—Lo siento. No quería asustarte.

—No soy yo el que está asustado —replicó Edward—. Tú aún estás temblando.

Como no quería que él supiera lo afectada que se sentía, Bella se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. La habitación se había quedado algo fría, por lo que echó un tronco sobre las ascuas. Sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Edward—. Algunas veces ayuda.

—Lo que realmente ayudaría sería que encontráramos algo esclarecedor sobre el caso.

Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Cuando le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, Bella se tensó.

—No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir, castaña. Creo que lo sabes, pero que no quieres rendirte.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el frío ni la pesadilla, sino con el modo en el que Edward la estaba mirando.

—Es demasiado pronto para rendirse…

—Quería hablar de lo otro antes de que te fueras, pero creo que los dos estaremos de acuerdo en que será mejor que no lo hagamos en este momento.

—No me voy a marchar a ninguna parte.

—Si eres inteligente, te meterás en tu todoterreno y te olvidarás de que me has visto.

—Por si te has olvidado, estamos tratando de evitar que vueltas a la cárcel.

—El único modo de evitarlo es salir huyendo. Creo —susurró, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con los dedos—, que lo que debemos intentar aclarar es lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros. Ver si queda algo, si merece la pena intentarlo una vez más…

—En estos momentos, creo que hay asuntos más urgentes… —musitó ella. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

—Lo veo en tus ojos, Bella. Lo siento en el modo en el que tiemblas. En el modo en el que evitas acercarte demasiado a mí. Hay algo entre nosotros, maldita sea, tanto si estás dispuesta a admitirlo como si no.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los brazos. El contacto fue tan suave, tan íntimo, que le produjo carne de gallina. Bella sintió que los pechos se le tensaban, pero se juró que era por el frío. No pensaba dejar que aquellas caricias la afectaran. Era demasiado cautelosa como para dejar que aquel momento se le escapara de las manos o que condujera a algo que podía lamentar. Sin embargo, Edward estaba demasiado cerca. Estaba sintiendo demasiado. Era una combinación que, si ella lo permitía, los llevaría al desastre.

—Veo que no dejas de pensar —dijo él—, pero no sé sobre qué. ¿Qué batalla se está produciendo en el interior de tu cabeza, Bella? ¿Qué lado va a ganar?

—Estoy pensando en las equivocaciones.

—¿En cometerlas? Eso se nos da muy bien.

—No. En cómo evitarlas.

—Algunas veces merece la pena cometer equivocaciones, ¿no te parece?

—La mayoría duelen.

—_Al que algo quiere, algo le cuesta_. ¿No es así el refrán?

—No veo cómo podría yo querer estropear por completo mi vida. Ayudarte es una cosa, pero empezar una relación contigo es otra muy diferente.

—Ya has empezado una relación conmigo —susurró él.

Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella. Las manos le acariciaron los hombros, los costados. Los pulgares le rozaron la parte externa de los pechos.

—Por eso estás temblando. ¿Por qué veo toda esa pasión en tus ojos? ¿Qué más está ocurriendo dentro de ti?

Al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de besarla, Bella dio un paso atrás.

—No hagas eso —le espetó—. No juegues con mis sentimientos de ese modo, maldita sea. No es justo.

Tras lanzar un sonido de frustración, Edward se dirigió hacia la ventana de la cocina y miró al exterior. Bella permaneció cerca del sofá, temblando.

—Tienes razón —dijo él—. No ha sido justo. Para ninguno de los dos.

—Edward, sé que llevas solo mucho tiempo…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros.

—No puede haber nada entre nosotros.

—Desear que algo ocurra no consigue que ocurra necesariamente.

Bella suspiró. No se sentía muy contenta con la situación. Había estado muy cerca de cometer un error que hubiera complicado aún más la situación. Durante varios minutos, los dos guardaron silencio. Entonces Edward se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella.

—Anoche estuve pensando —explicó—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que la policía encuentre esta cabaña. No quiero estar aquí cuando se presenten.

La sorpresa se apoderó de ella. Lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que lo único que no sentía era alivio.

—Tenía pensado repasar de nuevo tu expediente. Tal vez haya otros caminos que podamos tomar.

—No me queda tiempo, castaña. No nos queda tiempo. Quiero llevarte a tu casa. Allí, dependerá de ti si acudes o no a la policía. Si lo piensas hacer, te agradecería que me lo dijeras ahora para que tenga tiempo de salir del Estado.

—Si hablo con la policía, sólo será para decirles que sé que eres inocente.

—Me halaga que estés dispuesta a hacer eso por mí, pero creo que los dos sabemos que va a hacer falta mucho más que tu palabra para convencerlos.

—Eres inocente.

—No sabes lo que significa para mí oírte decir eso, pero no cambia nada.

—Edward, sé que con esto sólo estás intentando protegerme.

—Y creo que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

—No necesito protección.

—Sí que la necesitas. De mí.

—Yo sé cómo ocuparme de ti.

—Tal vez en esta ocasión, pero ¿y la próxima? Creo que los dos sabemos que habrá una próxima. Y los dos sabemos que nos llevará a un error que no podremos evitar.

—Yo sé que no será así.

—Soy un hombre, Bella, y tú estás en mi punto de mira. Tú puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, pero los dos sabemos que, tarde o temprano, terminaré dentro de ti —afirmó Edward, con ojos ardientes—. Si me das la oportunidad, tomaré todo lo que quiera de ti sin pensar lo que ello te pueda suponer a ti. Por eso —añadió, acercándose a la silla para tomar el abrigo de Bella—, te vas a marchar ahora mismo.

—Si me retienes como abogada tuya estaré protegida por los privilegios que hay entre abogado y cliente —replicó ella.

No quería marcharse.

—Si yo fuera el canalla que crees que soy, tal vez te tomaría la palabra, pero no lo soy. Ponte el maldito abrigo —le ordenó.

Entonces, le tiró la prenda, pero ella la rechazó.

—Edward, aún tenemos posibilidad de que te declaren inocente.

—Y tengo otra posibilidad aún mayor de que me lleven a la cárcel. Y de que a ti te expulsen del colegio de abogados. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No pienso dejar las cosas así.

—No tienes elección. Y yo tampoco.

—No pienso marcharme. Ya estoy metida en esto y voy a terminarlo.

—Creo que, en esta ocasión, no sabes bien lo que te conviene.

—Estoy manejando este asunto del único modo que sé.

—Estás cometiendo un error que te va a privar de todo. No quiero considerarme responsable —dijo Edward.

Entonces, avanzó hacia ella y la hizo retroceder varios pasos hasta que la tuvo acorralada contra la pared.

—No voy a dejar que me intimides.

—¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? —replicó él, con una malvada sonrisa—. ¿Te estoy intimidando?

—Crees que si te comportas como un idiota conseguirás que me marche.

—O tal vez éste sea el único error que merezca la pena.

No le pidió permiso para besarla. Aquel osado contacto la dejó atónita. Se tensó por la conmoción del beso, pero la chispa del placer no tardó en convertirse en una hoguera.

El fuego la abrasó por dentro.

Edward la abrazó y se apretó contra su cuerpo. Bella sintió su potente erección contra el vientre. Su propia excitación llegó rápidamente y con un asombroso poder.

Edward la besó y luego susurró su nombre.

—Maldita castaña, me haces desearte de un modo…

Bella cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sus sentidos aspiraron el aroma de Edward, todo su ser. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera profundizar el beso. Un erótico placer se adueñó de su ser cuando le introdujo la lengua entre los labios. Bella se abrió a él, lo acarició con su propia lengua y gozó con el sabor y la textura de su boca.

Sintió cómo el deseo le latía en el vientre y le hacía vibrar la entrepierna. La necesidad la abrasaba con una mezcla urgente de calor, desesperación y un ligero dolor que crecía con cada latido de su corazón.

Edward rompió el beso momentáneamente y le susurró algo al oído. Bella no pudo escucharlo, porque estaba más allá del razonamiento o de la comprensión. La erección de Edward le rozaba el vientre como una columna de acero que sentía a través de la ropa. Saber que la deseaba debería haberle hecho recuperar el sentido común, pero sólo ayudó a avivar una llama que ella había creído completamente apagada.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo, la besó con la urgencia de un hombre empujado por las necesidades más primitivas. Se movía contra ella sin delicadeza alguna, con una fiereza que resultaba abrumadora por su intensidad. Bella aceptó sus caricias, aunque una alarma le saltó en la cabeza. Le advertía que estaba a punto de cometer un error, pero ella la silenció con cruel precisión.

Edward la maldecía, la besaba y le devoraba la boca. Bella debería haberse quedado asombrada por sus palabras y la violencia de su necesidad, pero no fue así. Le devolvió sus besos con un abandono que jamás había conocido antes.

Unas manos impacientes lucharon con su jersey, tirando de él en busca de la carne.

—Necesito tocarte —susurró—. Ahora mismo…

Deslizó la mano entre ellos y, con un hábil movimiento, le desabrochó el sujetador. Sin preámbulo alguno, le cubrió los pechos con las manos. La joven se estremeció cuando él le rozó los sensibles pezones con los pulgares. Experimentó unas sensaciones tan poderosas que le llegaron hasta el mismísimo centro de su ser. Había sentido el deseo en otras ocasiones, pero nunca había sido nada comparable a la necesidad que la asaltaba en aquellos instantes.

La lujuria en estado puro se abrió paso a través de ella. La locura se apoderó de su ser, secuestró su intelecto y la hizo rendirse sin presentar batalla. Edward la acariciaba por todas partes, le besaba la garganta y le susurraba palabras que ella no lograba comprender. La boca de él le dejó un rastro húmedo sobre la clavícula antes de bajar al valle que había entre sus pechos.

El último retazo de autocontrol se perdió cuando él se metió un pezón en la boca. Bella gritó de placer y arqueó el cuerpo, contrayéndolo y flexionándolo sin control.

Él chupaba avariciosamente…

Bella notó la mano de Edward sobre el vientre y, vagamente, le pareció que las yemas de los dedos comenzaban a deslizársele por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Sentía que el cuerpo le vibraba. El deseo se iba apoderando de ella a medida que la mano de Edward bajaba cada vez más…

Sabía muy bien que no podía dejar que aquello fuera más allá. Tenía las palabras que terminarían con tanto placer en la punta de la lengua, pero el gozo que estaba experimentando era tal que no conseguía hacerlo.

Cuando los dedos de Edward alcanzaron por fin los rizos de su entrepierna, se abrió para él. Sabía que tendría que pagar muy caro aquel gesto, pero, por primera vez en su vida, no le importó.

Gritó cuando Edward deslizó un dedo sobre su sexo, cuando se lo introdujo…

—Edward…

La fiebre creció dentro de ella cuando él comenzó a acariciarla. Los temblores le desgarraban el cuerpo y el calor que sentía la abrasaba por dentro y le corría por las venas como si fuera lava. Su cuerpo agarró a Edward. Su intelecto le decía que luchara contra lo que estaba a punto de producirse. Emocionalmente, gritaba de placer y físicamente estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que él pudiera ofrecerle y mucho más.

—Edward… no puedo.

—Claro que puedes… Déjate llevar.

El poder de lo que sentía por él la asustaba.

Era demasiado bueno…

Era un error…

A su cuerpo no le importaba.

Edward seguía acariciándola, moviéndose dentro de ella, provocándole más y más placer con cada uno de sus gestos. La llevó al límite y luego la empujó para dejarla caer al vacío. Cuando sintió el clímax, Bella gritó el nombre de Edward. Cerró los ojos para sentir con más fuerza la intensidad del momento y no notar la vulnerabilidad que se produjo después…

Edward la besó profundamente.

—He soñado con tocarte así miles de veces —susurró—. Dios, Bella, te he echado tanto de menos…

Ella no podía hablar. Cientos de sentimientos la llevaban en cientos de direcciones opuestas. Edward aún la tenía entre sus brazos. Vagamente, notó que él empezaba a tirarle de los vaqueros, con la intención de bajárselos. Lo único que ella podía pensar en aquellos momentos era que no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera. Que estaría mal dejar que fueran más allá.

Cuando Edward trató de besarla de nuevo, ella volvió la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward, atónito. Cuando ella trató de zafarse de él, la inmovilizó contra la pared—. Bella…

—No puedo hacer esto —replicó ella. Entonces, se soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —insistió él, sin comprender—. ¿Acaso te he hecho daño?

—Maldita sea…

—No sé si he hecho algo malo.

—No has hecho nada malo. Yo sí —susurró.

Dio otro paso atrás, esperando que la distancia la ayudara a aclararse la cabeza.

No fue así.

—Tal vez deberías haberte marchado cuando te lo dije —gruñó él.

Estaba muy enfadado.

—No puedo permitir… que lo que hay entre nosotros lo estropee todo, Edward. Si voy a ayudarte, tengo que estar centrada en el caso —musitó. Por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Y no puedo hacerlo cuando tú…

—La próxima vez no te daré la oportunidad de que cambies de opinión —le dijo él, con una mirada tan fría que la dejó completamente helada.

—Nunca fuiste autodestructivo.

—¿No? Tú tampoco me calentabas de esta manera y luego nada. Parece que los dos hemos cambiado.

La ira se apoderó de ella, pero no se dejó reaccionar. Sabía que aquellas crudas palabras sólo eran resultado de la frustración y el miedo que Edward sentía. Por eso, lo dejó pasar.

—Si sales huyendo, ¿qué vas a conseguir? —le preguntó.

—Seré un hombre libre.

—La policía nunca dejará de buscarte, eso ya lo sabes. Maldita sea, Edward, no serás libre hasta que no…

Edward lanzó una maldición y se volvió para mirarla. La ira relucía en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella con dos zancadas y le agarró los brazos con fuerza.

—¡Se acabó, Bella! Por mucho que yo deseara que esto funcionara, por mucho que deseara estar dentro de ti, no va a ocurrir. No me puedo quedar aquí. Se me ha terminado el tiempo. No me quedan opciones. Y lo mismo te ocurre a ti. ¡Ahora, márchate de aquí!

—Sé lo que estás intentando hacer,—susurró ella, con voz temblorosa.—pero no te va a salir bien.

Vio dolor en los ojos de Edward cuando él la besó. No hubo ternura alguna, sólo una violencia que la turbó profundamente. Al ver que la trataba con tan poco respeto, la ira se apoderó de ella. Se apartó de Edward y se dispuso a abofetearlo, pero él reaccionó más rápidamente. Le agarró la muñeca y se la apretó con fuerza.

—¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Sigue con tu vida!

La soltó con tanta fuerza que ella se tambaleó.

—No hagas esto…

Sin mirarla, se acercó al sofá y recogió el abrigo. A continuación, fue a la cocina a por el bolso y se los tiró.

—Sigue con tu segura vida, Bella.

Aquellas palabras la atravesaron como una lanza. El desprecio era lo único que no había esperado de Edward.

—Vete a casa, haz la maleta y alójate con Embry unos días. Estarás segura con él hasta que yo pueda salir de la ciudad. No hagas ninguna estupidez.

La empujó hacia la puerta sin mirarla. Sin preámbulo alguno, la abrió y la empujó al porche con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse. Bella se sintió tan furiosa por aquel comportamiento que se volvió hacia él dispuesta a presentar batalla, pero la mirada que vio en los ojos de Edward la detuvo. Nunca había visto tanta angustia ni tanto arrepentimiento. Su ira se desvaneció tan rápidamente como la había asaltado.

—No hagas eso —dijo, sabiendo que iba a dar un portazo. Entonces, se acercó y apoyó la mano contra la madera—. No…

Un golpe seco atravesó la puerta. Bella gritó cuando las astillas saltaron hacia ella. Sintió que algo muy caliente le mordía la mejilla. Una fuerte conmoción se adueñó de ella cuando miró la puerta y vio el agujero de una bala.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba disparando.

Uh-uhh! Lo siento chicas, en serio, lo siento. Sé que acostumbro a ser más rápida a la hora de actualizar pero…las consecuencias de odiar las mates son, suspender un examen y temer que hacer otras pruebas para subir la nota

Bueno…que os ha parecido el capítulo¿?¿?¿?

Gabylor


	10. Chapter 10

Sin preocuparse de su propia seguridad, Edward agarró a Bella y tiró de ella para hacerla entrar en la casa.

—¡Agáchate!

—¿Es la policía?

—La policía no suele disparar a los rehenes —respondió. Entonces, cerró la puerta con fuerza y echó la llave—. ¿Te han dado? —añadió.Cuando vio que tenía sangre en la mejilla, sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él—. Dios, estás sangrando…

Completamente atónita, Bella se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Edward, sin esperar a que ella respondiera, la apartó de la puerta para llevarla al salón. Allí, le inspeccionó cuidadosamente el abrigo, buscando agujeros o sangre. Cuando no encontró nada, le acarició la mejilla con dedos temblorosos.

—Debe de haber sido por una astilla.

—Edward —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño al ver la sangre que él tenía en los dedos—. Si no era la policía, ¿quién era?

—No nos vamos a quedar aquí para descubrirlo —respondió. La empujó hacia la cocina y la hizo salir por la puerta trasera—. La furgoneta—añadió.

Entonces, los dos echaron a correr hacia el vehículo.

—¿Por qué nos disparan?

Edward no quería poner palabras a sus pensamientos.

—Concentrémonos en salir de aquí vivos. Si se trata de quien creo que se trata, tenemos dos segundos para escapar de aquí antes de que se desate el infierno.

Rápidamente, atravesaron la superficie nevada que los separaba del lugar donde estaba aparcada la furgoneta.

—Entra y agáchate. ¿Entendido?

—No tendrás que decírmelo dos veces.

Edward se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Entonces, escuchó un disparo desde el interior de la casa. Al menos uno de los pistoleros debía de haber entrado allí. Metió la llave en el contacto y trató de arrancar el vehículo, sin éxito.

—Vamos, vamos…

Volvió a intentarlo una segunda vez y aquella vez sí consiguió arrancarlo. Rápidamente metió una marcha. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que si pasaban por delante de la casa estarían justo delante de la línea de fuego, por lo que decidió hacer bajar el vehículo por una empinada ladera que iba a dar a la carretera.

—¡Agárrate!

Desgraciadamente, las ruedas hicieron saltar una piedra desde el suelo. Ésta hizo un agujero en el parabrisas del tamaño de una moneda. Edward observó horrorizado cómo cientos de pequeñas fisuras resquebrajaban el cristal. Consiguió dominar el vehículo hasta que, por fin, las ruedas tocaron el asfalto de la carretera. Rápidamente hizo girar la furgoneta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el norte.

Durante varios minutos, el único sonido que se escuchó fueron sus laboriosas respiraciones. Sin dejar de mirar el retrovisor, Edward piso con fuerza el acelerador.

—¿Vienen detrás de nosotros? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé. No los veo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Quién eran ésos? —preguntó ella, sin responder—. ¿Por qué nos estaban disparando?

—Yo me apostaría cualquier cosa a que James ha enviado a esos gorilas. No tengo que explicarte de lo que es capaz.

—¿Y por qué iba a enviar James a sus hombres para dispararnos?

—Eso es precisamente lo que he estado tratando de explicarte, Bella. Sabe que yo he hablado con personas que lo pueden acusar. Aunque yo no tenga éxito, sabe que al menos voy a provocar que la gente se haga preguntas. En su nómina cuenta con jueces y policías. Sabe que yo conozco su pequeño secreto y me quiere borrar del mapa. Ahora sabe que tú también estás metida en esto, Bella. Eso da una nueva perspectiva a todo el asunto.

Ella tomó asiento y se volvió para mirarlo. Sin embargo, no parecía asustada, sino furiosa y decidida.

—A mí no me gusta que me disparen —dijo.

—Sí, bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta.

—No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya.

—A menos que tengas un revólver en el calcetín, no nos queda demasiada elección en este momento.

—La noche que tú entraste en mi cabaña, me dijiste que me podrías ofrecer a James. Voy a tomarte la palabra. Lo quiero.

—Esa oferta ya no es válida.

—Pues es lo que yo deseo. No trates de apartarme.

Edward miró por el retrovisor. Entonces, abandonó la carretera y se dirigió hacia la zona residencial en la que vivía Embry Swan.

—Te voy a llevar a casa de Embry. Allí estarás a salvo.

—No quiero ir a casa de Embry. Además, él te odia. Llamará a sus compañeros antes de que tú entres por la puerta principal. Por el amor de Dios, cree que mataste a Seth.

—Te dejaré a pocos metros de la casa.

—Llévame a mi casa.

—¡No puedes ir a tu casa! —le gritó—. Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir, no es segura.

—El hecho de que me dejes en casa de Embry no me va a impedir que haga lo que tengo que hacer para terminar con este asunto.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡eres tan obstinada! No debería haber acudido a ti.

—No tenías ningún otro sitio al que ir. Sabías que yo podía ayudarte, Edward. Y aún puedo.

—No me lleves la contraria en esto, Bella —dijo, tras mirarle los hermosos ojos chocolates—. Un día me lo agradecerás.

—Si me apartas de esto, te prometo que te odiaré siempre. No voy a quedarme sentada mientras James Witherdale se sale con la suya. ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez yo deseo desenmascarar a James tanto como tú? Tú no eres el único que ha perdido por él. ¡Ese hombre mató a mi hermano!

—Yo me encargaré de James —afirmó Edward.

No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero iba a detener a ese canalla. No podía marcharse del país y dejar a Bella en manos de un animal como Witherdale.

Ella extendió la mano como si, de repente, se hubiera dado cuenta del giro que habían dado sus pensamientos.

—Edward, por favor, no hagas locuras.

Cuando sintió los dedos de Bella sobre el antebrazo, hizo un gesto de dolor. Aquel roce inesperado lo atravesó como un hierro candente. Se volvió para mirarla, pero, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que había sido un error. Se despertó en él un fiero instinto de protección y se juró que, por mucho que la deseara, no dejaría que ella se viera implicada en aquel asunto más de lo que ya estaba.

—Edward, Dios mío, estás temblando.

Él apartó la mirada y se concentró en la carretera y en el retrovisor.

—Ya has ayudado a escapar a un fugitivo, Bella. ¿De qué más quieres que se te acuse?

—Hay circunstancias atenuantes —susurró ella.

—Eso no evitará que te expulsen del colegio de abogados. Si no te alejas de mí ahora mismo, ya puedes ir olvidándote de tu profesión.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Tu todoterreno está aparcado al lado de la casa de Whitlock. Él está muerto y todo el mundo cree que yo lo maté. Todo el mundo sabe también que los dos tuvimos una relación. ¿Acaso crees que la policía no sabe que estamos juntos? ¡Venga ya!

Bella se puso muy pálida. A Edward no le gustaba verla así, pero no podía dejar que aquello continuara. Por muy desesperadamente que necesitara su ayuda y que deseara estar con ella, no podía permitir que arruinara su propia vida.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella, tras un instante—. Entre tanta caballerosidad y galantería, no se te puede olvidar que estamos hablando de la vida de un hombre. Un hombre que es inocente y que no tiene nadie que lo ayude.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron mucho a Edward. Sin embargo, no le sirvieron de ningún consuelo cuando sospechaba que aquélla era una batalla que ninguno de los dos podría ganar.

Dirigió la furgoneta hacia la calle donde Embry vivía. Una vez allí, dio dos vueltas a la manzana y aparcó a algunos metros de distancia de la casa.

Tras apagar el motor, se giró sobre el asiento para mirarla. Bella le devolvió la mirada con estoico silencio. Estaba muy pálida y tenía el rostro lleno de dolor. Sin embargo, Edward sabía cuál era la alternativa y prefirió hacerle daño antes de dejar que se implicara más en aquel asunto y que terminara sufriendo daños a manos de James.

—Cuéntale todo a Embry. Dile lo que yo te he contado sobre James y sobre Seth. James ha tratado de matarte hace unos minutos. Dile que necesitas protección policial.

—Lo haré, pero no estoy segura de que me crea. Va a pensar que yo estoy demasiado… implicada como para verlo todo claramente.

—Tendrás que convencerlo, Bella. Esto ha ido más allá del simple hecho de poder probar mi inocencia. Jamás pensé que James trataría de matarte. Tal vez Embry me odie, pero es tu hermano y es policía. Él te mantendrá a salvo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Creo que es mejor que no te lo diga.

—Te advierto que no pienso dejar el caso. Puedes huir todo lo que quieras, pero yo no me voy a rendir.

Tratando de superar la emoción que lo embargaba en aquellos instantes, Edward forzó una sonrisa.

—No hay lamentaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te advierto que esto no se ha terminado.

En el momento en el que ella puso la mano sobre la manivela para abrir la puerta, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, vio que las lágrimas brillaban en ellos. Tenía la boca abierta y húmeda.

No se resistió.

Edward le enmarcó el rostro, abrumado por su belleza, y trató de memorizar todos sus rasgos.

Muy pronto sería lo único que tendría.

—Una cosa más —bajó la boca para besarla. El placer se adueñó inmediatamente de él. Se dijo que era tan sólo un beso de despedida, pero sabía que era mentira. Quiso decir algo, pero no encontró palabras. Sólo una ardiente necesidad que ya no podía ignorar.

La abrazó y profundizó el beso. La dulzura de la respuesta de Bella lo dejó completamente abrumado. Notó que ella le ponía las manos sobre los hombros. El aroma que se desprendía de ella lo envolvió como una fragancia adictiva. Respiró profundamente y se dejó embriagar. Un momento después, rompió el beso y se alejó de ella.

Rápidamente, volvió a colocarse detrás del volante.

—Esperaré aquí hasta que hayas entrado.

El dolor que vio en los ojos de Bella lo destrozó por dentro. No pudo mirarla más. Apartó el rostro y oyó cómo ella descendía del vehículo.

Cuando se escuchó un portazo, se sobresaltó. Aquella despedida le partió el corazón.

Observó cómo se dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa de su hermano. De repente, sintió que sus prioridades habían cambiado. Su objetivo ya no era simplemente limpiar su nombre, sino proteger a Bella de James Witherdale. Si ella estaba en peligro, no había nada más importante.

Entonces, comprendió que no tenía nada que perder.

Bella tendría que haberse imaginado que su hermano se pondría furioso con ella. Sin embargo, no había esperado un recibimiento tan distante. Cuando Embry se hubo asegurado de que no estaba herida de gravedad, dejó de ser el hermano preocupado para transformarse en duro oficial de policía. Comenzó a hacerle una serie de preguntas que Bella no tenía deseo alguno de contestar.

—Has estado con él, ¿verdad? Dios Santo, Bella. No me puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, ella comenzó a pasear de arriba abajo por el salón. Le temblaban tanto las manos que casi no podía sostener la taza de café que su hermano le había ofrecido. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Cada vez que lo intentaba lo único que acudía a su mente era Edward.

—¿Es que no vas a hablar conmigo? —quiso saber Embry.

—Todavía no lo he decidido.

—Parece que vengas ahora mismo del infierno.

Bella dejó de caminar y miró fijamente a su hermano. Así era como se sentía. En aquellos momentos, estaba en el purgatorio. No dejaba de pensar en Edward. El miedo y la frustración la corroían por dentro sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Embry se acercó a ella, la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

—Jesús, Bella. Estás temblando. Siéntate —dijo Embry—. Ahora, voy a ir a por el botiquín para curarte ese corte que tienes en la cara. Tú intenta tranquilizarte. A continuación, te voy a hacer unas preguntas y quiero respuestas.

Temiendo aquel momento, Bella dio un sorbo del café. No quería mentir a Embry, pero sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba a Edward. No creía que pudiera convencerlo de que Edward era inocente.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la cara? —le preguntó Embry. Acababa de regresar con el botiquín—. ¿Te lo ha hecho ese canalla?

—¡Claro que no! Edward no…

—¡No me puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo! No me puedo creer que hayas permitido que se te acerque. Podría haberte matado. ¡Recuerda lo que le hizo a Seth!

—Embry, escúchame. Edward no me ha hecho daño. Alguien me disparó cuando me marchaba de la casa de Whitlock.

—La policía sabe que has estado con Cullen. Han encontrado tu todoterreno en la casa de Whitlock. Te aseguro que te van a hacer muchas preguntas.

—Embry, necesito que me escuches.

—Me has puesto en una situación muy delicada.

—No te he contado nada, Embry. Estás dando por sentado que…

—Estás aquí y no he llamado al detective que está a cargo del caso. Sé que has ayudado a ese hombre, por no mencionar que te has estado acostando con él.

—Eso no es…

—Maldita sea, Bella. No me puedo creer que lo hayas estropeado todo por él.

—Edward no lo hizo, Embry. Es inocente.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! No te habrás creído lo que te haya contado, ¿verdad?

—Alguien ha tratado de matarnos a los dos. La bala que pasó rozándome no ha sido imaginación mía.

—Cullen tiene enemigos. Quizá Witherdale crea que se va a volver contra él. Es peligroso, Bella, y tú necesitas mantenerte lejos de él. ¿Me comprendes?

—¡Edward me ha salvado la vida!

—No lo conoces tan bien como crees. Seth confiaba en él y mira lo que ocurrió. Te lo advierto. Mantente alejada de él.

—Si tú no me ayudas, entonces encontraré a alguien que lo haga. O lo haré yo sola.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ayudarlo a limpiar su nombre.

—¡Te ha lavado el cerebro! —exclamó él, completamente exasperado.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Dónde está, Bella? —le preguntó mirándola con mucha intensidad.

—No lo sé.

—Te lo pregunto como policía, no como hermano. Es mejor que te sinceres conmigo.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.

—No puedo creer que seas capaz de mentirme sobre esto.

—Es la verdad.

—Sí, bueno, pues permíteme que te dé una noticia. No voy a permitirte que arruines tu vida.

Con una expresión de furia en el rostro, Embry se dirigió hacia la cocina. Bella lo siguió hasta el umbral de la puerta y observó cómo tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número.

—¿A quién estás llamando?

—A un abogado. Para ti. A continuación, los tres vamos a ir a la comisaría y tú vas a contarle a la policía lo que sabes sobre Cullen. Espero que tu cooperación salve lo que te queda de tu carrera y evite que vayas a la cárcel.

—Maldita sea, Embry…

—Ya me darás las gracias más tarde.

Cuando estaba a punto de replicar, Embry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar. Oyó que preguntaba por Emmett McCarthy, que era un famoso abogado defensor. Comprendió que su hermano había hablado en serio. Iba a entregarla a la policía.

Sintió un profundo dolor porque su hermano fuera a hacerle aquello. No podía creer que no la hubiera creído y que fuera a traicionarla. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Edward y, de repente, supo que no podía consentir que Embry le hiciera aquello. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero estaba muy equivocado sobre Edward.

Vio las llaves del todoterreno de Embry sobre la mesa del salón. Se acercó a ellas y las miró. Embry seguía hablando por teléfono, concertando la hora y el lugar para la cita con el abogado.

«Lo siento, Embry», pensó.

Entonces, agarró las llaves y las asió con fuerza para que no sonaran. Sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, se dirigió de espaldas hacia la puerta y, sin hacer ruido, se marchó.

Hola… bueno, mañana continuo…lo prometo :D :D :D

Buenas noches, chicas.

Gabylor


	11. Chapter 11

Bella aparcó el todoterreno de Embry detrás del Tribunal del Condado de Utah. Permaneció sentada en el interior durante diez minutos, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para entrar. Los domingos, el Tribunal solía estar bastante desierto, pero si se la estaba buscando para interrogarla sobre Edward, no quería encontrarse con algún compañero… o con un policía.

Trató de no sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho a su hermano. Se iba a enfadar mucho con ella, y con razón. Sin embargo, no le había quedado alternativa. Sólo esperaba que no tratara de seguirla… o que la delatara a la policía.

Después de marcharse de la casa de Embry, su primer instinto había sido regresar a su cabaña, pero con los gorilas de James Witherdale tras ella no le pareció una opción segura. Por la misma razón, no fue a la casa de su madre, en Ogden. No quería poner en peligro a su familia. Por eso, había decidido ir a su despacho, el lugar que siempre había sido su refugio y su salvación.

Necesitaba un lugar en el que pudiera poner en orden todo lo que le había ocurrido y decidir qué era lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Quería estudiar de nuevo el caso de Edward, desde la perspectiva de un abogado, no de mujer. También podía investigar en Internet e incluso allí disponía del número de teléfono de uno de los abogados que había trabajado con Jasper Whitlock para tratar de obtener más información sobre el caso de Edward.

Entró por la puerta trasera del tribunal y se dirigió rápidamente a los ascensores. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, esperó a que las puertas se abrieran y se asomó para examinar el pasillo. Al ver que no había nadie, se dirigió corriendo a su despacho.

Abrió la puerta y se fue directamente a su ordenador. Mientras la máquina arrancaba, se puso a examinar el correo que tenía sobre la mesa. Cuando encontró un sobre marrón, se quedó muy sorprendida. Le llamó la atención porque no había nada escrito aparte de su nombre. Ni la dirección del remitente, ni su nombre.

Ni siquiera llevaba sello.

Lo abrió rápidamente y encontró un disquete de ordenador. Estaba a punto de introducirlo en la disquetera cuando le llamó la atención la etiqueta que llevaba puesta.

_Edward Cullen_.

Completamente atónita, rebuscó en el sobre, pero no encontró nada. Introdujo el disquete en el ordenador y pinchó en el archivo. Mientras la máquina abría el documento, contuvo el aliento.

_Querida Bella:_

_Probablemente ya me haya encontrado una muerte prematura y posiblemente violenta, pero no te apenes demasiado por mí. Yo ya sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, aunque, por supuesto, nunca tuve la intención de que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Tampoco tuve nunca intención de haceros daño ni a mamá, ni a Embry ni a ti. Dios sabe que jamás quise hacer sufrir a Leah o a las niñas. Créeme cuando te digo que lo siento._

_Tras haber leído todo lo anterior, supongo que estarás esperando lo que es verdaderamente fuerte. Desgraciadamente, de eso tengo mucho que contarte. Seguramente ya sabrás que yo estaba en la nómina de James Witherdale. Ésa fue la mayor equivocación que he cometido nunca._

_Bella, no soy el único policía que trabaja para James. En los últimos dos años, Edward Cullen ha aceptado más de doscientos mil dólares. A cambio, ha permitido que el cartel de drogas de James pueda trabajar sin que lo moleste la policía de Salt Lake City. Yo quería contar la verdad, pero Edward estaba completamente en contra. Sé que estás loca por él, hermanita, pero es un mal tipo. Aléjate de él. Es peligroso._

_He dejado este disquete a la última persona en la que confío. Si algo me ocurre, tú lo recibirás. Espero que te llegue a tiempo. Siendo la estupenda fiscal que eres, sé que harás lo adecuado y que entregarás este disquete al fiscal del distrito por muy doloroso que te resulte._

_Sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado. Siempre te querré._

_Seth._

Aquellas palabras la sepultaron como si fuera una avalancha. Cuando terminó de leer la carta, tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Sentía incredulidad y frustración.

Dolor.

Buscó la fecha y se dio cuenta de que había sido escrita dos días antes de que Seth fuera asesinado.

Completamente atónita, se puso de pie y observó atentamente la pantalla. Quiso negar lo que acababa de leer, pero, inmediatamente, se sintió traicionada.

—No… —susurró.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla y se ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Se sentía enferma. Era como si una mano gigante le hubiera abierto el pecho y le estuviera haciendo pedazos el corazón, pero, por mucho que le apeteciera quedarse allí sentada y llorar, sabía que no le serviría de nada.

Hacía tiempo había aprendido que las lágrimas no ayudaban a mejorar una situación. Pensó en Seth y la traición se hizo más patente.

«Yo quería contar la verdad, pero Edward estaba completamente en contra». Le dolía mucho que su hermano la hubiera traicionado, que hubiera traicionado al sistema que había jurado defender y que hubiera seguido el ejemplo de su padre. Sin embargo, le dolía aún más pensar que Edward pudiera haber hecho lo mismo.

Había sido una ingenua al arriesgarlo todo por él.

A pesar de todo, le costaba creer que Edward estuviera implicado con James, pero, como en ocasiones anteriores, las pruebas eran irrefutables.

Bella sabía que el disquete podría estar falsificado y que lo podría haber escrito cualquiera. La pregunta era quién había mandado el disquete. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta a esa pregunta, no le quedaría más remedio que enfrentarse a ello. Tendría que llevarlo a la policía, aunque sólo fuera para que ellos lo desacreditaran… o lo añadieran a las pruebas.

Al pensar en aquella posibilidad, se sintió muerta por dentro.

Mientras pensaba en las opciones que tenía, surgió una nueva sospecha. Había algo en el disquete que no encajaba. En primer lugar, Seth había muerto hacía más de un año. ¿Por qué iba a esperar alguien tanto tiempo para llevárselo? ¿Por qué iba Seth a utilizar un disquete en vez de una carta manuscrita? ¿Sería posible que aquel disquete fuera parte de la trampa a la que Edward había aludido? Si era así, ¿quién era el responsable? ¿James Witherdale?

No tenía respuesta alguna para todas aquellas preguntas. Si Edward era culpable y tenía doscientos mil dólares guardados en una cuenta bancaria en alguna parte, ¿por qué iba estar en Salt Lake City? ¿Por qué estaban los matones de James tratando de matarlo? ¿Por qué era Edward una amenaza?

A un nivel más personal, Bella no podía creer que Edward fuera un asesino, no cuando la había protegido de los disparos del guarda de seguridad en el edificio del despacho de Whitlock y le había salvado la vida cuando los matones de James los atacaron. El hombre que la había besado como si no hubiera un mañana no podía ser un asesino.

Miró de nuevo al monitor. Durante un momento de locura, pensó en borrar el archivo, pero no lo hizo. Por mucho daño que aquel documento pudiera hacerle a su familia, a la memoria de Seth, a ella misma e incluso a Edward, no podría vivir sabiendo que había destruido una posible prueba.

Pensó en su padre y tembló al encontrar ciertas similitudes con la situación en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos. De niña había tenido una fe ciega en él y había visto cómo su padre la traicionaba del peor modo que se podía traicionar a una hija. Igualmente, había arriesgado todo por Edward, un hombre que parecía tan ambiguo como su padre.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos tan turbadores y se frotó las sienes para tratar de detener un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Estaba a punto de agarrar el teléfono cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par. Sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó que sería la policía, que habría ido allí para arrestarla. El corazón se le detuvo en seco cuando vio que se trataba de Edward.

En el momento en el que la miró a los ojos, Edward supo que algo había cambiado. Bella estaba muy pálida y parecía estar muy cansada. Peor aún, parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —le preguntó ella.

—Entré con la secretaria del segundo piso, que había venido a hacer unas transcripciones —respondió mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Por qué diablos no estás con Embry?

—¿Cómo sabías que yo estaría aquí? —replicó ella.

—Por un proceso de eliminación. Me dio la sensación de que no te quedarías quieta.

—Embry sabe que hemos estado juntos.

—Y estoy seguro de que no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

—Cree que eres un asesino. Cree que yo estoy loca, pero no lo estoy.

—Lo sé —susurró él.

Incapaz de contenerse, Edward se dirigió hacia ella. La intranquilidad se apoderó de él cuando vio que ella se tensaba. Entonces, levantó una mano, como para detenerlo.

—No te acerques más.

—Está bien —dijo Edward—, pero quiero saber por qué estás tan pálida y me miras como si te acabaras de dar cuenta de que soy Jack el Destripador.

—La situación está completamente fuera de control, Edward. La policía quiere interrogarme sobre ti. Estoy segura de que Embry ya ha hablado con ellos. Incluso se puso en contacto con un abogado de la defensa en mi nombre. Lo he puesto en una situación terriblemente comprometida.

—Se está cubriendo las espaldas.

—Se preocupa por mí.

—Si se preocupara por ti no te habría perdido de vista.

—No le di mucha elección.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Robarle el todoterreno?

—Algo por el estilo…

—Dios Santo, Bella…

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque me imaginé que no te quedarías con Embry si él empezaba a despotricar sobre mí. Porque, cuanto más lo pienso, más seguro estoy que, si James tiene la oportunidad, va a venir a por ti.

—James no me busca a mí. Ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

—Sabe exactamente quién eres. Y sabe que tú eres mi punto débil.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Bella se echó a temblar.

—Dios, odio esta situación.

—Te aseguro que no voy a permitir que te haga daño.

—Si estás en la cárcel, no vas a poder hacer nada al respecto. Ahora, creo que necesitas ver esto —añadió, señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

Edward rodeó el escritorio y leyó rápidamente el documento.

—¿Dónde has conseguido eso?

—Alguien lo entregó aquí anónimamente en los últimos dos días.

—Qué conveniente —dijo Edward—. Por si te queda alguna duda, te aseguro que Seth no escribió eso.

—Eso ya lo había deducido yo sola.

Edward la miró fijamente. No era un hombre que mostrara abiertamente sus emociones, pero oír aquellas palabras y saber que ella lo creía lo emocionó más que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera haberlo hecho. Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía completamente abrumado.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella, al verlo apoyado sobre el escritorio.

Entonces, le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Él contuvo el aliento y luego espiró suavemente. Cuando miró a Bella, encontró que los ojos de la joven eran dulces y compasivos.

—Yo tampoco quería creer lo de Seth —dijo él—, pero no hay otra explicación.

Colocó la mano sobre la de ella y, entonces, giró la cabeza suavemente para besarle la palma de la mano. Necesitaba decir cientos de cosas, pero sabía que aquél no era el momento para hacerlo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo se entregó este disquete? —le preguntó, tras una pausa.

—No lleva dirección, así que probablemente lo entregaron en mano.

—O lo trajo alguien que tiene acceso al tribunal. La seguridad es bastante estricta en este edificio. No creo que pudiera entrar aquí cualquiera y dejarlo en la sala del correo.

—¿Crees que pudo ser un policía? ¿Un oficial que trabaje en este tribunal? ¿Quién?

—Alguien que me quiere borrar del mapa y que cree que te pueden utilizar para conseguirlo.

—Voy a ser sincera contigo, Edward. El disquete es otra prueba contra ti. Tú y yo sabemos que Seth no lo escribió, pero se tendrá que desacreditar oficialmente. Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a eso.

—Mira, castaña, los desastres uno a uno, por favor.

—No sé qué podemos hacer a continuación.

Edward notó el miedo y la incertidumbre que había en su voz.

Afortunadamente, él sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había esperado no tener que recurrir a aquel extremo, pero acababa de comprender que aquélla era su última esperanza. Era peligroso y le podría reportar una bala. Precisamente por eso no se lo podía decir a Bella ni podía dejar que ella lo acompañara. Tenía que dejarla en un lugar seguro… Sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que lo atrapara la policía, lo que sabía que era inevitable.

—Voy a llevarte a un hotel —dijo.

—Querrás decir que vamos a ir a un hotel, ¿verdad?

—Sí —mintió—. Allí estaremos a salvo durante un tiempo. Tal vez se nos ocurra un plan.

Había decidido que, cuando la dejara en el hotel, se pondría en contacto con Embry para explicarle que Bella estaba en peligro. Esperaba que él pudiera dejar a un lado el odio que sentía por Edward tan sólo por ayudar a su hermana.

—Dame un dólar —dijo ella.

—Ni hablar —replicó él, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si me pagas ahora, el dólar nos protegerá de los posibles problemas que puedan surgir —afirmó mientras le colocaba la mano en el brazo.

—¿Quieres decir si nos detienen y nos dan un papel estelar en el juicio del siglo? No, gracias.

—Me estoy cansando de que repliques todo lo que yo te digo —repuso ella.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirarlo, le metió una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Edward soportó el contacto estoicamente, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, de lo mucho que la deseaba y de que no podía hacer nada por evitar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Rápidamente, ella sacó el puñado de billetes que Jasper le había dado a Edward, tomó uno de cinco y le volvió a meter el resto en el bolsillo.

—Acabas de pagarme para que sea tu consejera legal. Como tu abogado, estoy protegida por la confidencialidad que existe entre letrado y cliente.

—Conozco la ley. Si crees que eso te va a proteger del delito de haber ayudado a escapar a un fugitivo, estás muy equivocada.

—Sé que nuestra justicia criminal no es perfecta, pero, a pesar de todo, sigo creyendo en ella. Creo que es justa.

—A menos que alguien haga que la balanza se incline del lado equivocado.

—Nosotros somos los buenos. Eso tiene que tener algún significado, porque si no el título de abogado que tengo colgado de la pared es completamente inútil. Edward, necesito que signifique algo.

—Algunas veces los buenos pierden.

—Esta vez no.

Mientras miraba a las profundidades de color chocolate de los ojos de Bella, Edward deseó desesperadamente creerla. Sin embargo, él sabía de primera mano lo caprichosa que podía ser la justicia. Podía ser una mujer cruel y de frío corazón, con un perverso sentido del humor. Últimamente, había sido con demasiada frecuencia el blanco de tanta veleidad como para seguir confiando en ella.

Sólo esperaba que, cuando llegara el momento, fuera más piadosa con Bella de lo que lo había sido con él.

Tras una ducha caliente y la promesa de comida china, Bella se sintió casi humana. Se envolvió en el albornoz del hotel y salió de la bañera. Cuando se miró al espejo, vio el aspecto pálido y agotado que tenía.

Sin embargo, más importante aún que las señales físicas era el hecho de saber que ya no era la misma persona. Ya no era la fiscal joven e idealista que había sido antes de la aparición de Edward. Su vida había cambiado para siempre y nunca volvería a ver el mundo desde la misma perspectiva. El sistema judicial sobre el que había basado su carrera le había fallado. En aquellos momentos, estaba al otro lado de la ley, como lo habían estado su hermano y su padre. La ironía de aquella situación la abrasaba por dentro. Además, para empeorar aún más las cosas, ya no podía negar lo que sentía por Edward, a pesar de que eran unos sentimientos tan complicados que se temía que nunca podría entenderlos.

Como estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en las preguntas que se formaban en el interior, se envolvió el cabello con una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. Edward ya había regresado con la comida y la estaba desempaquetando sobre la mesa. A pesar del desgaste emocional y físico de los últimos días, tenía un aspecto tranquilo y controlado. Además, estaba tan guapo con aquella camisa de franela y los ceñidos vaqueros…

—No es nada especial —le dijo, con una sonrisa—, pero está caliente. Espero que aún te gusten los rollitos de huevo y el arroz frito.

—¿Con mostaza caliente? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto.

Bella se acercó a la mesa y se sentó enfrente de él. Era consciente de que Edward no dejaba de mirarla. Quería hablar con él, sobre el caso, sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaría veinticuatro horas después. Ni siquiera si estarían vivos…

—Estás muy pálida, Bella. Necesitas comer un poco —afirmó Edward.

Entonces, le ofreció un plato lleno de comida.

—Sí, bueno, las balas y los mensajes que envían los muertos causan estragos en el apetito de una mujer —bromeó ella mientras tomaba el tenedor—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Yo voy a ir a por James.

Bella lanzó una carcajada de incredulidad, aunque le daba la sensación de que Edward no estaba bromeando.

—Sí, claro. Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es ir a la casa de James y acercarnos a la puerta principal. Cuando salga, tú lo sujetas mientras yo le doy un puñetazo. Conseguiremos que confiese y luego nos marcharemos de allí corriendo antes de que sus guardaespaldas nos hagan saltar por los aires.—dijo ella, con sorna. Sin embargo, el silencio de Edward le confirmó sus peores sospechas—. Edward, ¿cómo piensas exactamente llegar hasta James? Ese hombre te quiere muerto. Es brutal, rico y poderoso. Vive en una fortaleza y se rodea de guardaespaldas y de políticos corruptos…

—Y de policías corruptos.

—Ni siquiera estás armado.

—Ah, fiscal, ¿dónde está esa mentalidad de _pitbull _que yo conocí y amé?

—Tal vez sea lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que mi enemigo me supera en hombres y en armas —replicó ella.

Su ánimo se estaba caldeando.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no significa que también te superen en inteligencia. ¿Sabes quién es Laurent Da Revin?

—¿El pirata informático? Claro que sí. Todo el mundo sabe… Un momento. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Da Revin?

—Porque él forma parte de esto.

—Me lo podrías haber dicho antes. Soy toda oídos.

—Hace dos años, Laurent Da Revin fue acusado de sabotaje y fue condenado a tres años de cárcel. Él y yo trabajamos juntos durante el turno del desayuno y el del almuerzo durante un par de meses. Un tipo estupendo para ser un estafador. Hacía una estupenda sopa de zanahorias y chirivías, pero no se adaptó muy bien a la vida en la cárcel. Flaco, huesudo, con gafas. No sabía cómo protegerse de los matones, ¿sabes?

—Me lo estoy imaginando.

—El resultado es que yo le eché una mano en un par de situaciones comprometidas. Lo salvé en dos ocasiones y lo mantuve apartado de las bandas.

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar con todo esto?

—A Laurent le encantaba hablar. Era sólo un niño. Ni siquiera tenía veintidós años. Yo lo protegí, pero no lo hice gratis. Él me contó muchas cosas sobre James Witherdale.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Cuando yo era policía, se sabía que James tenía una fuerte paranoia con tendencias socio-páticas. Creo que una de las razones por la que nunca hemos podido acusarlo de nada se debe a que es muy cauto en todos los aspectos de sus negocios. Paga mucho dinero por su seguridad y por cualquier cosa que lo mantenga en la cima. Cuando James quiso adquirir un nuevo sistema informático no le confió el trabajo a cualquiera. Ni hablar. James Witherdale sólo se conformaba con lo mejor. Por eso, contrató a Laurent Da Revin, el mejor de todos los piratas informáticos.

—Bingo.

—Laurent se pasó un mes creando una fantástica red informática para James. Eso ocurrió aproximadamente un mes antes de que lo metieran en la cárcel. Enlazó la casa de James con el despacho de éste y con el restaurante. Le instaló correo electrónico, acceso a Internet por línea ADSL… Todo. No se reparó en gastos.

—Edward, ¿sabes qué hay en esa red informática?

—Sé algo. Por ejemplo, sé que sus datos fiscales y económicos se encuentran allí. La nómina de su restaurante.

—¿Algo que nosotros podamos utilizar?

—Creía que podríamos hacer algo con el listado de oficiales del gobierno que son íntimos amigos suyos.

—Dios mío…

—Laurent me dio contraseñas y códigos de seguridad. En aquel momento, era una garantía para él. Tenía miedo de que James quisiera matarlo después de que hubiera hecho todo aquel trabajo, así que se largó con una pequeña póliza de seguros.

—Un identificador y una contraseña maestros. Es decir, un identificador y una contraseña que controla el resto de los identificadores y de las contraseñas.

—No está mal para una abogada.

—¿Y dónde están? ¿Los tienes escritos?

—Los tengo en el lugar más seguro —respondió Edward golpeándose suavemente la sien.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no lo dijiste antes? Eso podía habernos ayudado.

Sin responder, Edward se dirigió a la puerta y echó el pestillo de seguridad. Al ver que no respondía, Bella volvió a insistir.

—Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Esperar.

—¿Esperar? ¿Por qué vamos a esperar cuando, después de tanto tiempo, por fin conocemos su punto débil?

—Sé que la paciencia nunca ha sido precisamente una de tus virtudes, castaña, pero, para que funcione mi plan, tengo que esperar hasta que anochezca.

—No estarás sugiriendo que vamos a entrar en la mansión de James, ¿verdad?

—No. Yo no estoy sugiriendo que hagamos nada.

—Edward, es una locura. Es suicida…

—¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

—Sabes que nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia son casi nulas.

Edward se reclinó sobre la silla y la observó de arriba abajo. Bella soportó estoicamente aquel escrutinio, pero sintió que el estado de ánimo de él había cambiado. Por primera vez desde que llegaron al hotel, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era la habitación.

—En cualquier caso, aún nos quedan un par de horas —dijo él—. ¿Se te ocurre algo sobre cómo podríamos pasarlas?

Bella trató de no mostrarse tan atónita como se sentía y rezó para que él no se diera cuenta de cómo le temblaban las piernas. Se puso de pie y comenzó a meter los platos en la bolsa.

—Pensé que podríamos hablar de cómo piensas exactamente que entremos y salgamos de la casa de James sin que nos maten.

—Tal vez podríamos utilizar ese tiempo para aclarar el ambiente.—susurró él.—Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte, Bella. Cosas que no me gustaría que se quedaran sin decir.

—Edward…

—Maldita sea, Bella. Si tienes suficientes agallas como para entrar en la mansión de James Witherdale, ¿por qué no las tienes para hablar sobre nosotros?

**Soy yo o alguien más piensa que Bella es una miedica en lo relacionado a Eddie?**


	12. Chapter 12

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, Edward habría sonreído. Aquella actitud era tan típica de Bella… Por mucho que no le gustara manipularla, sabía que aquél era el único modo de evitar que ella le pidiera lo único que no estaba dispuesto a darle. No tenía intención alguna de permitirle que se acercara a James Witherdale o a su mansión.

—Ésta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de aclarar el aire —dijo él, después de un momento—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo hagamos.

—No creo que éste sea un buen momento para hablar… de nosotros—replicó ella, con el pánico reflejado en los ojos—. Los últimos días han sido… intensos. Los sentimientos están a flor de piel… Te aseguro que a mí me resulta imposible pensar.

—No tienes que pensar para escuchar. Mira, cuando estaba en la cárcel, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar —confesó—. Pensé mucho en nosotros. En lo que ocurrió.

—Siento haberte hecho daño… Marcharme… Dejarte así… —susurró. No hacía más que mirarse las manos, que no dejaba de retorcer sobre el regazo.—Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida.

—Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de por qué lo hiciste. Cuando lo conseguí, al menos comprendí el porqué.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Bella.

Entonces, apartó la mirada.

—Sé lo de tu padre, Bella.

—Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió.

—Tu padre tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que me abandonaras.

—Te equivocas, Edward. Te abandoné porque pensé que habías matado a mi hermano.

—Eso es sólo una parte, pero había una razón subyacente para que lo creyeras, cuando, en el fondo de tu corazón, tú sabías que no era capaz de matar a Seth.

—Soy abogado. Escuché las pruebas.

—Eres una mujer y recuerdas demasiado bien cómo se siente uno cuando se ve traicionado por alguien a quien ama.

—No te culpo por odiarme —susurró ella.

Aquellas palabras exasperaron a Edward. La angustia que vio en los ojos de Bella le rompió el corazón.

—No te odio, castaña.—dijo.—Me sentía enfadado y furioso, pero nunca te odié.

—Lo vi en tus ojos, Edward. El día en el que te dije que no iba a regresar. Te pusiste furioso. Me odiaste.

La frustración se adueñó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que no la estaba haciendo comprender. Quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla, aunque sólo fuera para que no temblara, pero sabía que tocarla únicamente lo distraería de lo que necesitaba decir.

—Durante todos los meses que estuvimos juntos —comenzó—, nunca me dijiste que tu padre había estado en la cárcel por aceptar sobornos. Me dijiste que Charlie Swan fue un policía condecorado que murió en cumplimiento de su deber.

—Mi padre forma ya parte de la historia pasada —replicó ella.

—Y todos sabemos que la historia suele repetirse.

—No quiero hablar de esto.

—Tardé un tiempo, pero al final conseguí juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, Bella. Sé la clase de hombre que era Charlie Swan. Sé lo que te hizo a ti, a Seth, a Embry y a tu madre.

—No quiero hablar de mi padre.

—La cárcel tiene una biblioteca, Bella, y yo tenía mucho tiempo libre en las manos. Nunca deje de trabajar en mi defensa, pero jamás me olvidé de ti. Pude conseguir el nombre del antiguo compañero de Charlie.

—Pues no deberías haberlo hecho.

—Realicé algunas llamadas y le pedí que fuera a visitarme. Él accedió.

—No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Igual que tú no tienes derecho a sacar este tema ahora.

—Me habló de las veces que tu padre llegó a casa bebido, fanfarroneando del dinero. Me habló de la clase de compañías que frecuentaba cuando no estaba trabajando. Me habló de cuando hizo ingresar a tu madre en el hospital. De las veces que te puso a ti las manos encima. De las veces que utilizó los puños con tus hermanos y contigo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo —le espetó ella.

Entonces, trató de darse la vuelta, pero Edward la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Tú sólo eras una niña, pero fuiste testigo de la basura que se acercaba a la puerta trasera de tu casa en medio de la noche, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Basta ya.

—Besabas el suelo por el que caminaba tu padre, ¿verdad? Era tu héroe, pero se pasó al otro lado, ¿no es así? Un lado que tú has aprendido a temer porque sabes que la traición está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Bella se soltó y se apartó de él. Parecía un animal enjaulado. Edward fue tras ella, para no darle así tregua alguna. Por primera vez, Edward se sintió furioso con Charlie por las terribles cicatrices que le había dejado a su hija. Eran unas cicatrices tan terribles y profundas que ella prefería estar sola que correr el riesgo de abrirle su corazón a otro ser humano. A un policía del que creía que se había pasado al otro lado igual que su padre.

—Charlie Swan era un policía corrupto, ¿verdad, Bella? Un policía corrupto que, además, tenía problemas con el alcohol y con los malos tratos. Te los hizo probar en algunas ocasiones, ¿no es así?

—Mi padre está muerto. Él ya no importa.

—Te rompió la muñeca cuando estabas en el tercer curso porque habías tenido malas notas en matemáticas. Esa cicatriz que tienes en la rodilla te la causó él cuando te empujó por las escaleras después porque lo despertaste de la siesta. Sin embargo, él seguía siendo tu héroe, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron. Edward sabía que estaba recordando y vio la agonía reflejada en sus ojos.

—Charlie lo llamaba disciplina —prosiguió—, pero él no la tuvo y se pasó al otro lado. Te robó tu infancia y se llevó tu confianza.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—Sólo tenías nueve años cuando la policía vino a buscarlo en medio de la noche. Cuando lo esposaron y se lo llevaron. Tenías once años cuando se colgó en su celda.

El rostro de Bella se había vuelto completamente blanco. Miraba a Edward con una expresión acusadora en los ojos.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a husmear en mi pasado? —le espetó.

—Necesitaba comprender, maldita sea.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las pálidas mejillas de Bella. Durante un momento, no supo qué hacer. Permaneció mirándolo, como si él acabara de empujarla al vacío.

—Siento haberte hecho daño —susurró ella, por fin—, pero nada ha cambiado.

—Para mí cambia muchas cosas.

—Yo sigo siendo la misma persona que era entonces.

—Pero al menos ahora te comprendo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se marchó al lado opuesto de la habitación.

—Yo no pude controlar todas las cosas que me ocurrieron cuando era una niña. Fue como si yo fuera montada en un coche que estuviera fuera de control. Lo único que podía hacer era agarrarme con fuerza y esperar que el choque no terminara con mi vida. Yo no podía controlar a mi padre ni lo que hacía. Ni lo que les hizo a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Jure que cuando creciera,—añadió, tras darse la vuelta.—nadie volvería a hacerme daño de ese modo. Juré que estaría al mando de mi propio destino. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello en aquellos momentos, pero todo se redujo a ejercer un férreo control. Controlé todos los aspectos de mi vida. Mi educación, mi carrera, mis relaciones… Todo. Podía controlarlo todo… menos a ti —explicó. Entonces, se acercó a él con una expresión incierta en el rostro—. No podía controlarte a ti, Edward. No podía controlar lo que sentía por ti. Cuando te conocí, fue como si tú fueras una droga de la que yo no podía cansarme nunca. Me vi dispuesta a arriesgar cosas que eran importantes para mí sólo por estar contigo. Perdí el control de mi vida.

Edward experimentó una ligera tensión cuando vio que ella levantaba la mano y que le tocaba el rostro. Aceptó el contacto, pero sintió que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad en el pecho. Experimentó la atracción sexual que lo empujaba hacia ella, la pesadez en la entrepierna, la tensión en los hombros…

No había esperado que ella lo tocara, por lo que su resolución de hacer lo correcto pareció abandonarlo. Quería decir algo que los hiciera recuperar a ambos la cordura, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Aparentemente, tú estás al otro lado, Edward, pero, yo sé qué terreno pisas en realidad. Sé que no te pareces nada a mi padre, aunque ignoro dónde nos deja eso.

—En el mismo lugar en el que estábamos antes.—dijo él.—Separados por una valla. Y así es como tenemos que seguir.

A pesar de sus palabras, no se apartó cuando Bella se le acercó un poco más y le rodeó con sus brazos. Le tocó suavemente con su cuerpo y el contacto puso su mundo patas arriba. Notó vagamente que él la abrazaba también. Al notar la suavidad del cuerpo de Bella y su dulce aroma, cerró los ojos y experimentó una oleada de necesidad y deseo.

—Siento haberte hecho daño —susurró ella.

Edward no recordaba otro momento en el que se hubiera visto tan abrumado por la emoción, ni siquiera en su infancia. Sabía que estaban tentando al destino por acercarse tanto el uno al otro. Por mucho que le gustaran los riesgos, no tenía ningún deseo de dejar al descubierto su corazón para un futuro que podría resultar muy cruel. Si por lo menos no fuera tan agradable tenerla entre sus brazos…

—Ocurra lo que ocurra, voy a seguir trabajando en tu caso.—prometió Bella.—Voy a sacarte de esto. Te voy a ayudar. Voy a seguir investigando hasta que encuentre las pruebas que te dejen libre.

—Por mucho que yo desee hacerte el amor —susurró Edward—, creo que los dos sabemos que nos estaríamos equivocando si dejáramos que esto fuera más allá.

—Tal vez sería mucho peor no ver adonde nos lleva.

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, me han acusado de asesinato. Estoy fugado de la cárcel. No puedo permitir que arruines tu vida.

—No estoy segura de a quién de los dos estás tratando de convencer… pero no te está saliendo bien.

Edward sabía que lo mejor sería que se apartara de ella, pero era un hombre. Un hombre que había estado solo demasiado tiempo, que ansiaba tocarla, escuchar sus suspiros, saborear su boca, sentir su cuerpo lleno de pasión…

—Bella, no puedo llevarte conmigo…

Su determinación se derrumbó cuando Bella le rozó los labios con los suyos. Por primera vez, sintió un peligro real, no debido a una amenaza externa, sino que provenía desde dentro de sí mismo. Sabía que si la tocaba ya no podría detenerse. Estaba tan cerca… Sentía la calidez de su aliento, la suavidad de sus pechos…

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, se alejó de ella lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, si pensaba que mirar las profundidades de color esmeralda de sus ojos lo ayudaría a tomar la decisión adecuada, estaba muy equivocado. Lo que vio en ellos fue su propio destino.

—No voy a hacer esto —susurró, sin convicción alguna.

—Yo tampoco —replicó ella.

Y entonces, lo besó.

Bella siempre se había tenido por una mujer muy equilibrada. Se había enorgullecido de su buen juicio y de su habilidad para mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones comprometidas. Eran las cualidades que la convertían en una buena abogada, las cualidades que había cultivado desde que era una niña. Desgraciadamente, dejaban de funcionar cuando se enfrentaban a Edward Cullen.

Sintió la suavidad de su boca cuando la besaba. Notó que los pechos se le henchían y cómo el deseo se le iba formando en el vientre. La cálida humedad entre las piernas… Y un dolor en el corazón que no tenía nada que ver con el resto de sus sensaciones físicas.

—Me haces perder el control —susurró él.

Entonces, le agarró a Bella la palma de la mano y le hizo tocar su erección. El deseo se apoderó de ella.

—Esta va a ser la última oportunidad que tendrás de cambiar de opinión.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión…

Edward le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla. Sus labios eran firmes y le devoraban los suyos con gran habilidad. Bella sintió cómo el nacimiento de la barba le arañaba la piel del rostro y gozó con ello. Notó la calidez de su aliento sobre la mejilla y la urgencia de sus caricias.

Cuando Edward comenzó a lamerle los labios con la lengua, Bella se abrió a él. La entrelazó con la suya y escuchó cómo la respiración de él se aceleraba, llenando sus sentidos de la expresión del deseo masculino. El deseo comenzó a despertarse dentro de ella, abrasándola hasta que se sintió febril, como si fuera cera bajo el sol del desierto.

La voz de la razón le decía que se detuviera y que se protegiera de lo inevitable, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza. Bien o mal, deseaba estar con él. Edward llenaba algo en su interior que nadie más había podido alcanzar.

Edward rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos.

—He soñado con poder tocarte de este modo —susurró, mientras le peinaba el cabello con los dedos y le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.—Me encanta tu aroma, tu sabor… Me encanta el tacto de tu piel…

—Yo he soñado con poder besarte de ese modo, con escuchar tu voz en medio de la noche, con sentirte a mi lado y saber que todo va a salir bien.

—No te puedo ofrecer ninguna garantía, castaña.

—Tal vez no, pero, después de todas las locuras que han ocurrido en el último año, ésta es la única que entiendo.

Edward se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies. Bella bajó los ojos y admiró la amplia extensión de su torso y el vello que le llegaba hasta la cinturilla de los vaqueros. El corazón le latía en el pecho cuando vio que él se agarraba el cinturón.

La necesidad de tocarlo se apoderó de ella. Le acarició suavemente los músculos, que eran tan duros como el granito. Notó el temblor que se apodero de él cuando le acarició suavemente los pezones, la tensión que experimentó cuando le pasó las manos por el abdomen hasta llevarlas al cinturón.

—Permíteme…

Trató de desabrocharle la hebilla, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que no pudo hacerlo. Edward tuvo que hacerlo por ella. A continuación, se bajó la cremallera. Los músculos del torso se le ondularon cuando se bajó los pantalones por las estrechas caderas y se los quitó.

Verlo completamente desnudo y en pleno estado de excitación la llenó de deseo. Sin decir palabra, Edward le agarró las manos y la empujó hacia la cama. Cuando las piernas de Bella entraron en contacto con el colchón, él le agarró las solapas del albornoz.

—Quiero verte… Por completo…

Bella comenzó a temblar. El acto sexual siempre había resultado difícil para ella. La vulnerabilidad que sentía la turbaba. El poder de los sentimientos la abrumaba. El hecho de que Edward pudiera arrebatarle tan fácilmente el control la aterrorizaba…

El albornoz se deslizó sobre su piel y cayó al suelo. Cuando la miró, sintió que los nervios se le ponían a flor de piel. Su mirada parecía ser una caricia física que la tocaba por todas partes…

—Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba —susurró él.

Bella nunca había visto los sentimientos tan claramente reflejados en el rostro de Edward. Nunca le había mostrado su lado más tierno y vulnerable y la conmovió profundamente que lo compartiera con ella. Cuando él le apartó un mechón de la cara, se sobresaltó.

Avergonzada por su reacción, se echó a reír, pero el sonido reveló su estado de ansiedad.

—Veo que yo no soy el único que está nervioso —dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que he estado con un hombre —respondió ella—. Desde que estuve contigo.

—Un año es mucho tiempo. Tal vez a los dos nos falte un poco de práctica…

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Bella creyó que estaría lista para el placer que iba a experimentar, pero nada podría haberla preparado para la pasión de los besos de Edward. Aceptó su lengua y se abrió a él. Uno a uno, sus pensamientos fueron quedando a un lado hasta que ya no pudo formar ni uno sólo más.

Se le escapó un gemido cuando él le cubrió los pechos. Se sobresaltó y se arqueó para que Edward pudiera estimularle los pezones. Entonces, sin apartar la boca de la de ella, la tumbó en la cama. A continuación, él se tumbó a su lado.

Bella echó la cabeza atrás para que él pudiera besarle la garganta. Edward fue dejando un rastro de húmedos besos hasta llegar a los senos. Cuando se metió uno de los pezones en la boca, ella gimió de placer. Se retorcía de gozo bajo las caricias que Edward le proporcionaba, atónita por la intensidad de la sensación que estaba experimentando. Se preguntó cómo había podido sobrevivir un año entero sin él, cómo había podido superar un sólo día sin sus caricias…

Deseaba tocarlo desesperadamente, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la boca de Edward le proporcionaba una nueva sensación que le proporcionaba un infinito placer. Un temblor se apoderó de ella cuando Edward pasó de besarle los pechos a hacer lo mismo con el ombligo. La humedad de su boca le caldeaba la carne, torturándola con la promesa de algo dulce y prohibido. La vulnerabilidad la hizo tensarse cuando sintió que él bajaba un poco más.

—Te deseo entera —susurró él, sin detenerse—. Déjame besarte ahí…

Bella nunca había compartido aquella parte de su ser. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella cuando sintió la boca de Edward sobre su feminidad. La besó suavemente, haciendo que las sensaciones la hicieran vibrar. El poder del placer la dejó atónita y su intimidad la hizo pedazos. Gritó de gozo cuando la lengua de él se deslizó entre sus pliegues más íntimos.

Cada nervio de su cuerpo vibraba cuando él la acariciaba. La besaba con una avaricia que la empujó rápidamente al clímax. Las sensaciones de placer iban haciéndose más intensas con cada caricia. Los movimientos asaltaban sus sentidos y su intensidad la hizo gritar el nombre de Edward. Él respondió besándola más apasionadamente, sin darle un momento de descanso.

De repente, ella perdió el control y dejó que él la guiara. Una luz blanca se encendió bajo sus párpados cerrados a medida que él intensificaba sus caricias.

—Eso es —susurró—. Déjate llevar…

El orgasmo la sacudió con una fuerza abrumadora. Las oleadas de placer se adueñaron de ella. Bella se dejó llevar por ellas, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y cayera de ella después hasta que se sintió como si fuera a hacerse pedazos.

—Quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando te hago el amor.

Bella obedeció. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y sonrió. Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero sintió que los labios le temblaban por la emoción que se le estaba formando en la garganta. Abrió su cuerpo para él. Vio cómo los ojos de Edward se oscurecían mientras se le colocaba entre las rodillas. Los músculos se le tensaron y la respiración se le aceleró un poco más.

La penetró con un control lento y arrollador. El placer volvió a adueñarse de ella. La visión se le nubló a medida que el gozo se iba intensificando. Susurró su nombre cuando él comenzó a moverse en su interior, tensándola, llenándola, conmoviéndola como nunca nada la había conmovido antes.

Cuando experimentó el segundo clímax, trató desesperadamente de no admitir lo que le decía su corazón.

Lo que había sabido desde el principio.

Lo que más temía en el mundo.

Nunca había dejado de amar a Edward Cullen.

Ufffssssss! Qué calor!

Alguien me regala un review? O.o

Bessitos,

Gabylor


	13. Chapter 13

Edward estaba de pie bajo la ducha, tratando de no pensar en cómo lo que había hecho iba a afectar sus planes. Había pensado que si se acosaba con Bella, si le hacía el amor, podría por fin exorcizar los demonios que llevaban doce meses obsesionándolo.

Había sido un estúpido.

Lo único que había conseguido había sido enredarse más en una tela de araña que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. Cuanto más luchaba por librarse, más se enganchaba. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan arrogante como para creer que hacer el amor con Bella no iba a tener ningún significado? Un hombre no podía alejarse fácilmente de una mujer como ella. Bella formaba parte de él, tanto si lo quería como si no. Tendría sentimientos hacia ella durante el resto de su vida.

Se los llevaría a la tumba.

Tal y como lo veía, tenía tres opciones. Podía estregarse y enfrentarse al mismo sistema que le había fallado antes. Podía huir a América del Sur o podía proseguir con su plan de entrar en la mansión de James para tratar de encontrar algo que pudiera limpiar su nombre y librarlo de la pesadilla en la que había estado viviendo de una vez por todas.

Ninguna de las tres opciones era la ideal. Todas tenían una alta probabilidad de fracaso. La que podría reportarle una recompensa más alta era la que suponía más riesgo.

Eso lo llevó a pensar en otro problema. Si decidía tratar de entrar en la mansión de James, sabía que Bella no se limitaría a observar. No le importaría el peligro. Estaba seguro de que insistiría en ir con él, algo que Edward no podía consentir.

Sabía muy bien cómo trataba James a los que lo enojaban. Pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si los matones de James atrapaban a Bella lo hizo ponerse físicamente enfermo.

Maldijo la situación.

Cerró el grifo y agarró una toalla. El miedo lo atenazaba por dentro, un miedo que no tenía nada que ver con su propia vida, sino con la mujer con la que acababa de hacer el amor. No quería ni pensar que lo que él estaba a punto de hacer podría terminar con la vida de ella.

Se puso los vaqueros y la camisa. Encontró a Bella sentaba sobre la cama, con un rollo de huevo en una mano y un lápiz en la otra. Tenía un montón de papeles y documentos esparcidos por la cama. Sentada así, con aquel enorme albornoz, parecía más una estudiante de Derecho que una abogada.

Edward la miró fijamente, atónito por su belleza. Trató de verla como dura fiscal, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo como la mujer con la que había tenido una de las experiencias más eróticas de toda su vida. La mujer que significaba para él más de lo que deseaba.

La necesidad de proteger lo que sentía como suyo se adueñó de él con una fuerza sorprendente. Sabía que no iba a gustarle, pero no iba a permitir que ella lo acompañara a la mansión de James.

—Ha habido al menos dos casos que sientan precedente en el estado de Utah en los que oficiales de policía acusados han visto retirados sus cargos y han sido readmitidos en el cuerpo.

—¿Casos de asesinato en primer grado?

—Bueno, no, pero eso…

—Creo que los dos sabemos que formular una estrategia legal a estas alturas resulta algo prematuro.

—¿Qué te parece si tú te limitas a la labor policial y me dejas a mí el tema legal? —replicó ella.

—Es que no quiero que te adelantes demasiado.

—Puedo presentar —dijo, mientras miraba sus notas.

—No pierdas el tiempo…

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama. Entonces, trató de agarrar la mano de Edward.

—Estate quieta —le espetó él apartándose bruscamente de ella.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué estás de tan mal humor o me vas a dejar que lo adivine yo sola?

Edward la miró fijamente. Se sentía enojado, frustrado y más asustado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Bella le agarró la mano y se la apretó muy suavemente contra los labios.

—No te aísles de mí —suplicó ella.

Sentir la palma de su mano contra los dulces labios de Bella excitó a Edward más de lo que podría haberlo hecho un beso. Refrenó el deseo. No podía dejar que la atracción que sentía por ella le impidiera hacer lo correcto. Si le ocurría algo a Bella, jamás se lo perdonaría. Atormentado, hizo que ella le soltara la mano y la apartó.

—En estos instantes, no necesito que me vuelvas la cabeza loca, Bella.

—¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Volverte la cabeza loca? Pensé que te estaba ayudando a limpiar tu nombre.

—No. No me estás ayudando en nada. De hecho, estás empeorando la situación.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que está pasando en realidad? —preguntó ella mientras lo miraba con severidad.

—Voy a llevarte a casa de Embry. Quiero que te…

—No voy a consentir que vayas a casa de James solo, Edward. Puedes protestar todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a permitirlo.

—No depende de ti —le espetó él.

—Tú no eres el único que está arriesgando algo en este asunto. Maldita sea, yo lo he arriesgado todo sólo por ayudarte.

—Te enviaré una medalla desde la cárcel.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo!

—Te estoy facilitando una salida, Bella. Si eres tan lista como creo que eres, la aceptarás.

—Algunas veces lo inteligente no es precisamente lo que se debe hacer, Edward.

—Eso es una tontería y lo sabes perfectamente.

—No voy a dejarte solo. Puedes estar seguro de que no voy a permanecer sentada mientras tú dejas que te maten.

Edward se acercó a ella. Sin delicadeza alguna, le agarró los brazos y la besó. El deseo lo tensó y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que casi le impidió respirar. No le gustaba mostrarse poco respetuoso con ella, pero la alternativa era aún peor. No se le ocurría otro modo de salvarle la vida.

—Ya has servido a mi propósito, Bella —le espetó, tras darle un empujón para apartarla de sí—. Ahora que me he desfogado, ya no te necesito.

—No voy a dejar que me manipules de ese modo —dijo ella. Estaba muy pálida, pero no se arredró.

—¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego? ¡He visto cómo se las gasta James, Bella! Fui policía durante doce años. He visto la sangre y la carnicería que deja a su paso. ¿Crees que eres inmune a eso? ¡He visto lo que les hace a las personas honradas como tú! He tenido que decirles a esposas y madres que sus maridos o sus hijos habían muerto a tiros en la calle. He visto el dolor y el sufrimiento que ese hombre es capaz de causar.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó ella.

Estaba temblando.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que ese canalla es capaz de hacer.

Bella lo miró fijamente durante un interminable momento. El único sonido que se escuchó en la habitación fue su agitada respiración.

—Me resulta insultante que me digas que no soy capaz de ayudarte. Pensaba que me conocías mejor, Edward. Creía que sabías que soy tan fuerte, tan capaz y tan decidida como lo eres tú, si no más.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios. Tienes la vida entera por delante. No la desperdicies así…

—Puedo ayudarte, Edward. Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

—No podré vivir conmigo mismo si te permito que me acompañes y algo sale mal. Maldita sea, Bella. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida.

—Si me dejas al margen —dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de fiereza—, te juro que lo haré sola. Encontraré el modo. Sabes que no miento.

Edward se dio la vuelta. No sabía lo que hacer ni cómo convencerla para que no lo acompañara. El miedo se adueñó de él cuando comprendió que, si lo mataban aquella noche o lo enviaban a la cárcel, Bella aún podría ser un objetivo para James Witherdale.

—Necesitas a alguien para conducir y vigilar —dijo ella—. Yo te puedo ayudar con el sistema del ordenador. Se me da bastante bien la informática.

La necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos, de sentir los latidos de su corazón se apoderó de Edward con virulencia. Se dio la vuelta y la abrazó. Cientos de emociones se abrieron paso en su interior. Bella lo abrazó también. Sin poder evitarlo, Edward le acarició la cabeza, maravillándose una vez más de la suavidad de su cabello.

—No sé cómo protegerte. Eso me asusta mucho.

—La vida no es un lugar seguro, Edward. Ya hemos sufrido mucho. Los dos. Sin embargo, podemos detenerlo. Por favor, no me quites esta oportunidad.

—Si te ocurriera algo por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría, Bella. Eso me mataría.

—¿Crees que yo no siento lo mismo, Edward? ¿Acaso no cuentan mis sentimientos? Ya tengo bastantes cosas de las que lamentarme. No quiero lamentar también haberme alejado de nuestra única oportunidad. No nos queda más remedio que hacer esto.

—Nunca supiste cuándo debías alejarte de una pelea, ¿verdad?

Bella lo miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—Es un defecto de carácter muy importante para una abogada, ¿no te parece?

Edward sólo esperaba que ese defecto no les costara la vida a ambos.

El callejón era muy estrecho y estaba tan oscuro como una cueva. Había bolsas de basura, barriles de cerveza y palés rotos por todas partes. Una furgoneta cubierta de _graffiti _se erguía como un destrozado centinela frente a la puerta trasera de Café DeVille, el restaurante propiedad de James Witherdale.

Edward detuvo su vehículo y apagó las luces.

—¿Y si hay alguien en el interior? —preguntó Bella.

—El restaurante lleva cerrado unas horas. Debe de hacer mucho tiempo que se han marchado los empleados, pero me aseguraré antes de prender el fuego.

—¿Y si el fuego se extiende a los establecimientos cercanos?

—No te preocupes, castaña. Sólo será un pequeño fuego en la cocina, lo suficiente para que los bomberos vengan y para que James abandone su mansión.

—¿Cómo sabes que se presentará aquí? Son las tres de la mañana. ¿No tiene personas que se ocupan de este tipo de cosas en su nombre?

—Créeme, vendrá. Cuando yo era policía, todo el mundo sabía que el Café DeVille era su orgullo. Si hay un fuego, especialmente de naturaleza sospechosa, puedes estar segura de que vendrá aquí corriendo. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—Completamente —respondió ella, a pesar de que no podía ocultar el miedo que se le reflejaba en los ojos.

Edward resistió el impulso que sentía de besarla y se puso a estudiar la fachada de ladrillos del edificio y la puerta de madera tratando de no pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal.

—Prenderé el fuego en la cocina. Luego, tú llamarás a los bomberos y les dirás que es muy urgente. Yo me pondré en contacto con la casa de James, les diré que trabajo para los bomberos y que necesitan mandar a alguien aquí inmediatamente. El fuego debería darnos tiempo suficiente para ir a la mansión, entrar en la casa, acceder al sistema informático y marcharnos. Estamos hablando de que pasaremos como máximo unos quince minutos dentro de la casa.

A continuación, Edward echó mano al asiento trasero para agarrar la mochila en la que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba.

—Colócate en el asiento del conductor —le dijo a Bella.

—Yo voy contigo.

—Necesito que te quedes en la furgoneta —susurró él, muy enfadado.—Si algo va mal, quiero que tengas las manos sobre el volante para que nos podamos marchar rápidamente.

Una miríada de emociones se reflejó en el rostro de Bella. Vio miedo, valor, desesperación…

—Está bien —respondió por fin—. Es que… tengo miedo por ti.

—Sí, bueno, yo tengo miedo por los dos.

Sin previo aviso, Bella se deslizó por el asiento y le dio un beso en los labios. La sorpresa y el placer bombearon con fuerza la adrenalina en la sangre de Edward. Se olvidó por un momento del trabajo que lo esperaba y le devolvió el beso. El deseo se le despertó en el vientre… Antes de que pudiera rodearla con los brazos, Bella se apartó.

—Si quieres más…ten cuidado.

Atónito por la profundidad de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, Edward agarró la manilla de la puerta.

—Si no he salido dentro de diez minutos, quiero que des una vuelta alrededor de la manzana. Si no te estoy esperando aquí cuando regreses, quiero que vayas al motel y que me esperes allí.

Bella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de todo, Edward sabía que, si la situación se ponía fea, no lo dejaría allí abandonado. Suponía que, por eso, tenía que asegurarse de que no lo estropeaba todo.

—Estaré aquí —dijo ella—. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward abrió la puerta y descendió de la furgoneta. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todo en lo que creía. En ciertas ocasiones cuando era policía, su actitud había rayado con la ilegalidad, pero siempre había sido por el bien común y nunca había hecho nada en contra de la ley. Aquella noche no sería así. A pesar de que sabía que era una tontería, se sentía sucio.

Apartó a un lado sus pensamientos y se acercó a la entrada del restaurante. Había estado en su interior en varias ocasiones, principalmente para que James supiera que antivicio no lo perdía de vista.

Al contrario que el desvencijado callejón, el restaurante era lujoso y elegante.

Miró por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta. A pesar de la suciedad, vio el alambre de la alarma, que recorría todo el cristal. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Había subestimado las medidas de seguridad de James. Entrar no iba a ser tan fácil como había supuesto en un principio.

Durante unos instantes estudió sus posibilidades y trató de encontrar el mejor modo de entrar. A la izquierda de la puerta, a más de dos metros del suelo, había una pequeña ventana con una reja. La observó atentamente y se preguntó si también estaría protegida por una alarma y si la reja estaría sujeta con firmeza a la pared.

A pocos metros de allí, vio un cubo de basura. Lo agarró rápidamente y lo puso boca abajo. Mientras se subía a él, el hombro comenzó a dolerle con fuerza. Una vez arriba, iluminó el cristal con la linterna que llevaba en la mochila. No vio alambre ninguno. Entonces, sacó un martillo y rompió el cristal.

El estridente sonido de la alarma rompió el silencio de la noche. El miedo se apoderó de él. Durante un instante, consideró dar por finalizada la misión, pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad. Empuñó el martillo una vez más y comenzó a golpear la reja para sacarla de la pared. Afortunadamente, el cemento cedió muy fácilmente. En cuestión de segundos, retiró la reja y la arrojó al suelo.

Se imaginó que tendría menos de un minuto para entrar, iniciar el fuego y salir antes de que la policía se presentara allí. Rápidamente, retiró los restos de cristal con la mano y se lanzó a través de la ventana.

Una vez en el interior, saltó al suelo y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Policía! ¡Fuego! ¡Salgan del edificio!

La alarma continuó con su ensordecedor grito. Edward se dirigió al comedor y lo encontró completamente vacío.

—¡Policía! —gritó de nuevo—. ¡Salgan del edificio!

Rápidamente, se dirigió a la cocina. Allí, sacó el fluido de encendedor que llevaba en la mochila y lo esparció por el fogón, los hornos y los frigoríficos. Entonces, arrojó la lata al suelo y encendió uno de los quemadores.

Rápidamente, las llamas cubrieron la encimera. Satisfecho del resultado, se marchó de nuevo hacia el comedor. Allí, vio un teléfono tras la barra del bar, lo descolgó y llamó a Urgencias.

—Hay un fuego en Café DeVille —le dijo a la operadora—. Sugiero que envíen una dotación de bomberos aquí inmediatamente.

Colgó el teléfono y, tras atravesar el salón, se dirigió a la ventana por la que había entrado.

Jajaja…este Eddie es un bandido…Qué malote!

¡¿REVIEWS?!

Gabylor


	14. Chapter 14

Bella sintió que la atenazaban los nervios cuando vio a Edward salir por la pequeña ventana y tirarse al suelo. Había estado poco más de dos minutos en el interior del restaurante, pero, con la alarma sonando, le habían parecido una eternidad.

Cuando Edward entró en la furgoneta, estaba preparada para arrancar el vehículo.

—¡Vayámonos de aquí! —le gritó él.

Apretó el acelerador. El vehículo salió a toda velocidad callejón abajo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí. Gira a la izquierda.

Bella giró rápidamente a la izquierda. La furgoneta estuvo a punto de derrapar, pero ella recuperó el control rápidamente.

—Ahora tranquila, castaña. Reduce la velocidad. Vamos bien.

—¿Por qué saltó la alarma? —preguntó ella, cuando logró tranquilizarse—. Creía que…

—Yo también. Es una de las pequeñas sorpresas con las que se encuentran los delincuentes.

—Creo que me estoy mareando… —susurró ella.

—Es la adrenalina. Tranquilízate. Vamos bien. Ahora, gira a la derecha.

Bella hizo lo que él le había pedido.

—¿Iniciaste el fuego? —le preguntó, sin poder apartar los ojos del retrovisor.

—Sí, pero no tuve tiempo de llamar a James. Sospecho que lo llamarán dentro de unos minutos. Encontraremos un lugar seguro desde el que vigilar la mansión y entraremos en el momento en el que él se marche.

—¿Y si deja a alguien en la casa? ¿No te parece que puede suceder?

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso si es necesario.

Bella miró a Edward. Parecía muy tranquilo y estaba tan guapo… Una vez más, sintió una fuerte atracción hacia él. Pensó en todo lo que les había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Comprendió que se sentía peligrosamente unida a un hombre que significaba más para ella de lo que hubiera creído nunca.

—Edward, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas… que el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos significa mucho para ti. Más de lo que nunca creí posible.

—Bella —dijo él—, creo que éste no es ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto.

Ella no estaba segura de por qué sus sentimientos habían escogido aquel momento para traicionarla, sobre todo cuando debería estar pensando en la peligrosa tarea que los esperaba y en todo lo que podría ir mal. Sin embargo, de repente se había dado cuenta de que aquélla podría ser su última oportunidad para hablar con Edward.

—He estado ciega y lo siento. Tú regresaste a mi vida y me hiciste verlo todo con claridad. Lo tuyo, lo de mi padre… Lo nuestro.

Edward apartó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Bella deseó desesperadamente saber lo que estaba pensando. Cuando volvió a mirarla, lo hizo con ojos sombríos.

—Bella, en estos momentos lo único que te puedo decir es que hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que no digamos.

—Tal vez no volvamos a tener oportunidad de hablar.

—Las posibilidades de que podamos realizar esta tarea con éxito son pocas, pero eso ya lo sabíamos antes de que nos decidiéramos. Sabes que yo no pienso volver a la cárcel. Si las cosas no salen bien esta noche y si no me disparan… saldré huyendo. Y sabes que no te llevaré conmigo.—añadió, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

Al pensar que no volvería a ver a Edward, Bella se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. El hecho de que él pudiera pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel le rompía el corazón. Si tenía que escoger, preferiría que huyera. Aunque ella tuviera que vivir sin él el resto de su vida, sabía que sería libre.

—Tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor —añadió él—. Si las cosas no salen bien, quiero que sigas con tu vida.

—Pero puedo ayudarte con tu caso…

—Si me envían a la cárcel, me negaré a verte. No nos haré pasar por eso. Si me arrestan, le diré a la policía que te obligué a ayudarme. Si eres inteligente, tú corroborarás mis palabras. Espero que eso evite que te expulsen del colegio de abogados.

—No pienso hacer nada de eso.

—Si esta noche todo nos sale mal, quiero que te olvides de que fuimos amantes. Si lo que quieres es ayudarme, envíame un buen abogado criminalista.

—Eres inocente…

—¡Estoy metido en un buen lío! Con cada movimiento que hago, sólo consigo acumular delitos nuevos contra mi persona. Si tú no empiezas a utilizar la cabeza, te verás arrastrada conmigo. ¿Me comprendes?

La carretera se volvió borrosa. Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de lágrimas. Trató de impedir que se derramaran, pero las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

—Detente.

—No permitiré que vayas a la cárcel por algo que no has hecho. No permitiré que…

—¡Detén este maldito vehículo!

Entre sollozos, Bella se desvío a una calle muy tranquila. Se sentía una fracasada y estaba tan destrozada emocionalmente que no podía ni conducir.

—Supongo que quieres conducir tú —susurró.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y apagó el motor. Sin decir ni una palabra, desconectó también las luces. Entonces, Bella se dispuso a abrir la puerta del vehículo para bajarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—Calla, castaña —murmuró él—. Sólo quiero abrazarte durante un momento…

Cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, la boca de Bella buscó la de él. La desesperación se había unido a algo más profundo que la abrasaba con una urgencia que la hacía sentirse salvaje y fuera de control.

—Te amo —susurró ella.

—Shh. No digas eso.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito decirlo porque es lo que siento en mi corazón. Te amo. Dios, Edward… Siempre te he amado. Todos esos meses que estuvimos separados…

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lo besó con la boca abierta, saboreando las lágrimas, la angustia y un deseo mutuo que jamás se vería saciado. La pasión se apoderó de ella cuando sintió que Edward le cubría los pechos con las manos. Gimió de placer cuando él le rozó los sensibles pezones con los dedos.

Olvidándose de los peligros a los que debían enfrentarse en las próximas horas, Bella le acarició suavemente el rostro, el cuello, los fuertes músculos de los hombros. Las manos le temblaban mientras trataba de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y él tembló también cuando le acarició el torso. Edward gimió de placer y le susurró unas palabras al oído, palabras picantes que la excitaron, la llenaron de deseo y de esperanza.

Inclinó la cabeza para que él pudiera besarla larga y profundamente, sin la delicadeza que había mostrado mientras hacían el amor. Fue un beso apasionado, lleno de urgencia y de deseo. Entonces, tan rápido como la besó, se apartó de ella.

—Eso no ha sido una buena idea.

—No, pero… necesitaba hacerlo.

A pesar de que los sentidos seguían vibrándole por el recuerdo del beso que habían compartido, le dolía que Edward no le hubiera dicho que la amaba. Como sabía que ya no lo haría, sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—Empieza a conducir —le dijo él.

Tras negarse a considerar las variables de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Bella arrancó el motor y regresó a la calle principal.

La mansión de James estaba protegida por un alto muro de piedra y una ornada verja de hierro forjado. Estaba situada en uno de los vecindarios más prestigiosos de Salt Lake City. Después de aparcar a una manzana de distancia, Jack y Bella observaron cómo dos relucientes limusinas atravesaban la verja de entrada y se dirigían a la ciudad.

—Ya lo han llamado.

—Se lleva un buen séquito.

—Sí, pero tenemos que dar por sentado que hay gente en el interior.

—Esperemos que estén durmiendo.

Edward la miró durante un instante y entonces, sin hablar, abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y descendió. Ella hizo lo mismo. Se negó a admitir que le estaban temblando las rodillas.

—Sígueme.

Aprovechando las sombras de los árboles para ocultarse, Edward tomó la acera que llevaba a la puerta principal de la mansión.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar? —preguntó Bella.

—Vamos a saltar la verja.

—Supongo que resulta fácil —replicó ella mientras miraba las lanzas de casi cuatro metros de alta que la componían—, si no te importa convertirte en una brocheta.

—Está bien. Vamos a ver si la verja trasera resulta menos mortal.

El placer se apoderó de ella cuando Edward le dio la mano. A pesar de los guantes, sentía la calidez que emanaba de su piel, lo que le resultó muy tranquilizador.

Se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la finca, donde estaba localizada la entrada de servicio. Era mucho más pequeña y no estaba tan adornada. Bella notó, aliviada, que no estaba formada por lanzas.

—No hay muchas luces encendidas en la casa —dijo Edward—. Aun así, no va a resultar fácil entrar.

—Ayúdame a subir, ¿vale? —le pidió Bella, a pesar del miedo y de los nervios que sentía.

Edward entrelazó los dedos para formar con las manos algo parecido a un estribo.

—Colócame el pie encima de las manos. Así podré levantarte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es escalar y echar una pierna por encima de la valla. Hazlo todo lo rápido que puedas y no hagas ruido. A partir de ahora, actuaremos con rapidez, ¿entendido?

Con el pulso latiéndole con fuerza, Bella hizo lo que él le había dicho. Edward la levantó con sorprendente facilidad. Una vez arriba, echó una pierna sobre la valla y se quedó sentada encima.

—Salta. Yo voy detrás de ti.

Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. A pesar de que el golpe resultó bastante fuerte, consiguió permanecer de pie. Entonces, vio que Edward se subía a la verja con la agilidad de una pantera y que se tiraba al suelo a poca distancia de ella.

—No ha estado mal para una abogada —comentó.

—No me he roto nada, lo que creo que, a estas alturas, es buena señal. A ti se te da muy bien todo esto.

—Sólo me estoy calentando. Vamos, sígueme —susurró él. Le volvió a tomar la mano y comenzaron a correr silenciosamente hacia la casa—. No te separes de mí ni hagas ruido. ¿Entendido?

Bella asintió y trató de no pensar en lo que ocurriría si los veía alguien atravesando el jardín en dirección a la casa.

La casa era imponente. Contaba con un garaje lo suficientemente grande para cuatro coches y una piscina olímpica. Siguieron un estrecho sendero que llevaba a la parte posterior de la casa. Allí, había unas puertas de cristal.

—Quédate aquí —susurró él. Entonces, se dirigió a las puertas, se arrodilló y comenzó a palpar las juntas. Tras examinar las dos hojas durante unos instantes, miró al interior—. Hay alarma.

—¿Puedes desconectarla?

—No lo sé. Voy a cortar los cables del teléfono —musitó, mientras seguía el rastro de cables con la mano.

—¿Y si no está conectada a la línea telefónica?

—No lo sé. Voy a hacer esto del mejor modo que sé.

—¿Por qué nada nos resulta fácil?

—Estoy seguro de que ésa es una pregunta que muchos delincuentes se hacen constantemente.

—Nosotros no somos delincuentes, Edward. Somos los buenos.

—Gracias por recordármelo —replicó él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bella observó cómo se dirigía al otro lado de la casa. No tenía frío, pero había empezado a temblar. Los minutos fueron pasando poco a poco. Cuando Edward regresó, los dientes le habían empezado a castañear.

—He cortado la línea de teléfono.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Edward se acercó a las puertas de cristal. Bella lo siguió y observó, fascinada, cómo se sacaba una gruesa cinta adhesiva de la mochila. Rápidamente, cortó tres trozos y los colocó verticalmente sobre la parte del cristal que estaba más cerca de la cerradura. La intranquilidad se apoderó de ella cuando vio que Edward sacaba el martillo.

—Cuando abra la puerta —le dijo—, quiero que entres y busques el panel de la alarma. Probablemente estará en la pared u oculto en un armario o en una zona cercana. Dado que estamos en la parte trasera de la casa, que es donde trabajan los criados, no te resultará demasiado difícil encontrarla. Yo iré hacia la izquierda y tú hacia la derecha. Tenemos unos cuarenta y cinco segundos para encontrarla antes de que se desate el infierno. ¿Estás lista?

—Pero si no sabemos el código.

—Ya te conté que Laurent De Revin me lo dijo.

—¿Y si lo han cambiado desde entonces?

—Improvisaremos. Ven aquí.

Cuando ella no se movió, Edward le agarró la mano y tiró de ella. Bella no esperaba que la besara en un momento como aquél, pero lo hizo. Fue un beso duro, asexual, que la emocionó más de lo que debiera haberlo hecho.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Para que tengamos suerte.

Bella estaba pensando aún en el beso cuando el sonido de cristal roto resonó en el aire. Edward metió la mano por el agujero y abrió la puerta.

—Tenemos cuarenta y cinco segundos para encontrar el panel de la alarma. Vamos.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Bella lo siguió al interior. Vio cómo Edward desaparecía hacia la izquierda, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo hacia la derecha. Vio un frigorífico, una cocina, una lavadora y una secadora.

Entonces, vio una puerta. Sin dejar de contar mentalmente los segundos, la abrió y encendió la luz. Allí, descubrió un panel con un piloto rojo.

—¡La he encontrado! —susurró. Si no se equivocaba, les quedaban unos veinte segundos.

Edward apareció un segundo después. Sin hablar ni mirarla, apretó cuatro teclas. La luz roja siguió parpadeando.

—Busca un código escrito en alguna parte cercana —le espetó. Entonces, empezó a apretar más teclas—. Maldita sea…

Bella buscó frenéticamente por todas partes, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Edward se sacó el martillo de la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

—La apagaremos a la antigua —dijo. Con un certero golpe de martillo hizo pedazos el panel—. Si la alarma es sin cables, la hemos fastidiado. Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para rezar por que no haya nadie en la casa.

Edward se volvió para mirarla. Entonces, Bella vio que algo se reflejaba en sus ojos. A continuación, vio que se quedaba muy pálido.

—¿Edward?

—No mires ahora —susurró—, pero tenemos compañía.

**Quién será esa compañía?**

**Besitos,**

**Gabylor :D**


	15. Chapter 15

El _rottweiler _era del tamaño de un toro. Estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, mirándolos alternativamente, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si atacaba primero a Edward o a Bella.

Como se había pasado dos años trabajando en una unidad canina, Edward sabía, por la excitación que se reflejaba en los ojos del animal, que el perro no estaba en absoluto intimidado. Conociendo a James, lo más probable sería que fuese un perro entrenado para el ataque.

—Al menos no tiene pistola —dijo Bella, con la voz teñida de miedo.

—Sólo unos dientes muy grandes.

—Estoy segura de que tú tienes un plan alternativo.

—Limítate a colocarte detrás de mí —susurró Edward—. No hagas movimientos repentinos ni ruidos fuertes.

Sin establecer contacto visual directo con el perro, observó todos y cada uno de los movimientos del animal. Cuando empezó a enseñarles los dientes, Edward supo que no era cuestión de si el perro iba a atacar, sino cuándo.

Cuando Bella estuvo detrás de él, Edward la cubrió bien con su cuerpo. Sabía muy bien el daño que podía hacerle a una persona.

—Buen perro —susurró—. Buen chico…

El perro comenzó a gruñir. Los fuertes músculos de las patas traseras se tensaron.

—Comienza a andar hacia atrás —le dijo a Bella—. Hacia la cocina. No le des la espalda ni lo mires a los ojos. Muévete muy suavemente.

El perro comenzó a ladrar. A sus espaldas, Edward escuchó cómo Bella se alejaba de él y conseguía escabullirse del perro. El alivio se apoderó de él. Un instante después, el _rottweiler _se lanzó sobre él.

Jack levantó los brazos para protegerse la cara y la garganta. Sabía que, para sobrevivir, debía permanecer de pie, pero el perro era enorme y su peso amenazaba con tumbarlo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo cuando las mandíbulas del perro se cerraron sobre él. Lanzó una maldición y trató de empujar al perro. El miedo se apoderó de él cuando perdió el equilibrio. Se tambaleó y se golpeó contra la pared, pero consiguió permanecer de pie.

De soslayo, vio que había movimiento en la cocina. Algo grande y oscuro voló por el aire, aunque no golpeó al perro por pocos centímetros.

El animal se distrajo y soltó el brazo de Edward. Éste miró sorprendido cómo un jamón enorme se golpeaba contra la pared y caía al suelo.

Empujó con fuerza al perro. El animal cayó al suelo y vaciló, como si no supiera si terminar con el intruso o comerse el jamón. Sin dejar de mirar al animal, Edward retrocedió hacia la cocina. El perro miró al jamón y decidió ir tras él. En el instante en el que el animal entró por completo en la pequeña habitación, Edward cerró la puerta.

—Jesús —susurró, mientras se miraba el antebrazo. Tenía el abrigo rasgado y una enorme mancha de sangre en la tela, pero, por el dolor, sabía que estaba más magullado que herido.

—Dios mío, estás sangrando.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, abrazándola.

—Sí, pero no soy yo el que está sangrando.

—Eso del jamón ha estado muy bien, castaña.—susurró, acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

—Menos mal que he venido, ¿eh, Cullen?

—Me has salvado el trasero.

—Y vaya trasero tan bonito.

—Eso lo debería decir yo.

—No seas machista.

Edward sabía que aquél no era ni el sitio ni el lugar para tener aquella estúpida conversación, pero sirvió para rebajar el estrés a niveles aceptables. Inmediatamente, la soltó.

—Si hay alguien en la casa, estamos perdidos.

—En ese caso —musitó ella—, es mejor que nos demos prisa.

Examinaron rápidamente la planta baja. Entonces, tomaron una escalera hacia el primer piso. Allí, tras una puerta de doble hoja, encontraron un imponente despacho, decorado y amueblado lujosamente.

—Aquí es —susurró Edward.

Bella se dirigió directamente hacia el escritorio, sobre el que había un moderno ordenador. Rápidamente, apretó el botón de encendido y se sentó en la butaca de cuero.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de usuario y la contraseña?

—El nombre de usuario es «JAMESWITHERDALE». En mayúsculas.

Bella escribió rápidamente lo que Edward le había dicho en el ordenador.

—La contraseña es «victoriasutherland», en minúsculas.

—¿victoriasutherland?

—Me han dicho que James quería mucho a su mamá.

—Eso le hace a uno preguntarse qué clase de mujer era su mamá .—comentó ella, mientras escribía el nombre.—Lo ha aceptado.

El ordenador ronroneó suavemente. Edward miró las pequeñas y hábiles manos de Bella sobre el teclado.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, castaña.

—Estaré aún mejor cuando hayamos conseguido lo que necesitamos y nos hayamos marchado de aquí.

—Dentro de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, podremos marcharnos a casa.

En algún lugar de la casa, un reloj dio la hora. Edward se sobresaltó. Entonces, miró el reloj que había encima de la mesa y lanzó una maldición.

—Llevamos aquí dentro casi diez minutos.

—Dame unos cuantos más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —dijo él mirando a la pantalla—. Prueba en Información de Contactos.

—Buena idea. Maldita sea —susurró ella, después de pinchar el icono con el ratón—. Pide una autorización.

—Escribe «deville», en minúsculas.

—Ese tipo no es muy creativo, ¿verdad? —comentó ella mientras apretaba las teclas—. No me deja.

—Maldita sea —susurró. Estuvo pensando un instante—. Prueba en mayúsculas.

Bella apretó las teclas de nuevo.

—Ahora sí.

Edward se inclinó sobre la pantalla y observó las opciones que se les ofrecían.

—Prueba con Listas de Contactos.

—Hay varias.

—Abre ésa —le indicó él, señalando el mayor de los archivos.

—Ya está.

El ordenador mostró una página que contenía nombres, direcciones y otros detalles. La mayoría de los nombres les resultaron completamente desconocidos. Varios de ellos contenían cantidades en dólares y datos variados, como fechas de cumpleaños, nombres de los hijos y títulos profesionales.

—Baja un poco más.

—Dios mío…

Edward sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Bella acababa de señalar un nombre dentro de la lista. Jasper Whitlock. Al lado, estaba escrita la cifra de ciento cincuenta mil dólares.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Edward, ¿no crees que…?

De repente, él lo comprendió todo. La furia se adueñó de él. El sentimiento de traición estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo.

—Ese hijo de perra me entregó.

—Por eso lo mataron.

Edward extendió la mano y apretó la tecla para pasar de página. Había más nombres. Personas que habían vendido el alma por dinero, favores ilícitos o poder.

—Cópialo todo en un disquete —le ordenó a Bella—. Tenemos que salir de aquí —añadió. Entonces, buscó un disquete en un cajón y luego en otro. Vio una caja entera y sacó uno—. Utiliza éste. Qué canalla…

—Edward, tranquilízate.

—Estoy tranquilo, maldita sea.

Mientras se copiaba el archivo, Bella se frotó las sienes.

—Un par de esos nombres me resultaron familiares. No estoy segura de quiénes son, pero los he oído antes. Tal vez en el tribunal. Puede que sean inspectores del condado, de Hacienda o incluso jueces. Siento mucho lo de Whitlock.

—Confiaba en ese indeseable —dijo Jack, lleno de amargura—. Me lo tenía que haber imaginado. Soy policía, por el amor de Dios.

—Aquí hay información suficiente para iniciar una investigación. Quién sabe, tal vez incluso tengamos lo necesario para que se te declare inocente.

—Quiero recuperar mi vida —susurró él.

—Te garantizo que todo va a salir bien —afirmó Bella—. Ésta es exactamente la clase de información que estábamos buscando.

Edward, abrumado por lo que acababa de averiguar, miró el ordenador y se dio cuenta de que el disquete había terminado de copiar el archivo.

—Vayámonos de aquí.

—Quiero más —afirmó Bella.

—No tenemos tiempo. Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

—Espero que no quieras estropear la única oportunidad que tienes de salvarte.—le espetó ella.

—Te digo que nos vamos ahora mismo.

—No pienso marcharme hasta que no haya visto que más hay en ese ordenador —afirmó ella. Entonces, agarró otro disquete y lo metió por la ranura—. Hago esto tanto por mí misma como por ti. No trates de detenerme. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Edward no deseaba utilizar la fuerza física contra ella, pero, sin poder contenerse, la agarró de los brazos y la puso de pie.

—Sé que no crees en el instinto, pero el mío funciona a las mil maravillas y me está diciendo en estos momentos que nos vayamos de aquí.

—Es una estupidez marcharse sin haber visto qué más hay en ese ordenador.—rugió ella.

—Sí, tal vez, pero es una locura aún mayor hacer que nos maten por ello.

Bella se apartó de él y lo observó con la ira reflejada en la mirada. Levantó una mano, como si fuera a pegarle, pero la mano le temblaba demasiado.

—Dame cinco minutos, Edward. Por favor. No me arrebates esta oportunidad.

La fiereza de su expresión lo sorprendió profundamente. No podía creer que estuviera, una vez más, dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por él. Aunque sabía que iba a lamentarlo, Edward dio un paso atrás. Sabía que era un error que probablemente pagaría muy caro. Sólo esperaba que no le costara a Bella la vida.

—Tienes dos minutos.

Ella regresó inmediatamente frente al ordenador. Edward la observó durante un instante, abrumado por el poder de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

—Dos minutos —afirmó ella, sin levantar la mirada.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta. Decidió ir a comprobar que el perro no se había escapado y que no había coches aparcados frente a la casa. Si Bella no estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando regresara, se la llevaría a rastras.

Cuando salió al pasillo, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Empezó a darse la vuelta. Sintió un golpe que pareció haber surgido de ninguna parte. La fuerza del impacto le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás. El dolor en la sien derecha era insoportable. El suelo pareció temblar bajo sus pies. Su único pensamiento antes de caer de rodillas fue que Bella estaba en peligro. Todo era culpa suya. Si no hacía algo para rectificar la situación, los dos iban a morir.

**Qué ha pasado?**

**Quién lo ha golpeado?**

**Qué pasará con Bella?**

**Quien me deja reviews?**

**Quién quiere que continúe?**

**Besitos,**

**Gabylor**


	16. Chapter 16

Un desagradable golpe sordo de acero contra carne hizo que Bella se diera la vuelta. El terror se adueñó de ella cuando vio a Jack tumbado sobre el suelo del pasillo. James Witherdale se erguía sobre él, con una reluciente pistola semiautomática en la mano.

—¡Edward! Dios mío —exclamó. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla, a pesar de que James había empezado a apuntarla a ella.

—Quieta ahí —le ordenó.

Sin embargo, Bella no se detuvo hasta que no llegó al lado de Edward. Cayó de rodillas a su lado y trató de impedir que él se incorporara. El golpe había sido muy fuerte. Tenía un corte en la sien, que sangraba levemente. Edward lanzó una maldición y se sentó en el suelo. La miró y, a pesar de estar algo desorientado por el golpe, vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

—Tranquilo —dijo ella—. Estás sangrando.

—Tenemos problemas mucho peores que ése —replicó él.

Se puso de pie sin que Bella pudiera impedírselo. Entonces, vio a James. No lo conocía personalmente, pero había visto su imagen repetidamente en los medios de comunicación.

—Ah, detective Cullen. Por fin nos conocemos —observó James, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola—, pero ya no eres policía, ¿verdad?

—Porque tú me tendiste una trampa, hijo de perra —le espetó él.

—Una necesidad algo desagradable que salió bastante bien, ¿no te parece? Estoy seguro de que te habrás dado cuenta de que no se trataba de nada personal. Necesitaba un policía descarriado. Tú estabas tratando de… ¿cómo lo decís los policías? ¿De empapelarme? Así que simplemente maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado por tus… habilidades. Has conseguir eludir a la policía. Has sido más astuto que dos de mis mejores hombres… —añadió, frotándose la barbilla—. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, me vendría muy bien un hombre de tu talento.

—A dónde vas a ir lo único que necesitarás será un compañero de celda —replicó Edward.

—Me temo que te estás adelantando un poco…

—Yo no lo creo.

—Ah, te olvidas de que yo tengo la pistola. Eso me da una cierta ventaja. Además, no querrás que le ocurra nada a la encantadora señorita Swan, ¿verdad? Debo decir —comentó James, refiriéndose a Bella en aquella ocasión—, que me he visto muy impresionado con… la buena relación que ha entablado usted con el asesino de su hermano. Me sorprende ver lo flexibles que son sus lealtades cuando sus hormonas andan por medio.

—Lo que sí resulta verdaderamente sorprendente —le espetó ella—, es ver cómo la verdad siempre logra salir a la superficie por muy gruesa que sea la capa de basura que la cubre.

James arqueó una ceja, como si aquel comentario lo hubiera divertido. Entonces, miró a Edward.

—Sabe cómo defenderse, ¿no te parece? Se mantiene muy tranquila. ¿Se mantuvo también muy tranquila cuando descubrió que tú le metiste una bala a su hermano?

—Fuiste tú el que mató a Seth, canalla —replicó Bella, completamente enrabietada.

—Déjala a ella en paz —le dijo Edward a James—. No la metas en esto.

—Es una pena, pero ya está metida en este asunto hasta ese bonito cuello que tiene.

—Ella no sabe nada. Déjala marchar y luego tú y yo haremos un trato.

—¿Un trato? —repitió James. Entonces, soltó una sonora carcajada.—Todo esto resulta bastante divertido. Ojalá tuviera más tiempo, pero no es así. Ya no me eres útil. Desgraciadamente, me has causado bastantes problemas. Tendré que pasarme el día reparando lo que tú has estropeado. Te voy a hacer pagar muy caro el daño que causaste en mi restaurante —añadió, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

—Haré lo que quieras —prometió Edward—, pero deja que ella se marche.

Sin previo aviso, Jam4es levantó la pistola y apuntó directamente al rostro de Bella. Ella se echó a temblar cuando se encontró mirando el cañón.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó James—. ¡Ahora mismo!

Bella hizo intención de acercarse a él, pero Edward se lo impidió. James apuntó y disparó una bala que pasó a pocos centímetros de Bella.

Edward se quedó inmóvil y levantó las manos.

—Déjala en paz —insistió—. Yo soy el que tú quieres.

—¡Te he dicho que vengas aquí! —gritó James.

Poco a poco, Bella se acercó al matón. Sentía que Edward no dejaba de mirarla y vio el miedo reflejado en su rostro, el mismo miedo que ella sentía.

—Tranquilo —le dijo con voz tensa.

Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de James, él la agarró con fuerza y, antes de que Edward pudiera hacer nada, le colocó la pistola en la sien.

—Quieto ahí, Cullen, o te juro por Dios que le estropearé esa cara tan bonita.

—Te repito que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Deja que se marche.

—Da un paso atrás —gruñó James—. ¡Haz lo que te digo!

—Está bien —respondió Edward. Entonces, hizo muy lentamente lo que James le había pedido—. Puedes estar lejos del país en menos de una hora. Tienes tu propio avión. Dinero suficiente.

—¿Y dejar aquí todo esto?—preguntó James mirando el lujoso despacho.— ¿Por alguien como tú? No lo creo, sobre todo cuando me resultará mucho más fácil deshacerme de vosotros dos.

—No conseguirás nada con matarnos.—le advirtió Bella.—Soy ayudante del fiscal del distrito. Mi hermano es policía y sabe que estoy trabajando en el caso de Edward.

James inclinó la cabeza y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada tratando de no echarse a temblar.

—Edward Cullen es un asesino de policías. Se ha escapado de la cárcel. Ha asesinado a su abogado. Tú eres su cómplice. Su amante. Te has dejado llevar por el deseo para ayudar a escapar a un asesino convicto. Los dos os presentasteis en mi casa para robarme dinero y armas. A mí no me quedó más remedio que protegerme a mí mismo, a mi familia y a mis bienes. Como fiscal, sabes que tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Bella comprendió que todo lo que acababa de decir era muy lógico. Iba a matarlos. Darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir le provocó náuseas. Sin dejar de apuntarla, James miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta.

—Demetri, ¿quieres entrar, por favor?

Un hombre corpulento vestido de traje entró en el despacho.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Trae el todoterreno a la puerta trasera. Necesitaremos cadenas para subir a las montañas. Y un par de jeringuillas de Demerol para mantener a raya a nuestros pasajeros.

Tras asentir brevemente, Demetri se marchó.

Bella comprendió que iba a drogados para luego asesinarlos. El miedo se apoderó de ella. No podía creer que sus vidas fueran a terminar así, con tantos asuntos inacabados entre ambos, con tanta vida por vivir…

Miró a Edward, que la observaba con el rostro tenso. La injusticia del momento la destruyó por dentro.

Lo amaba.

Siempre lo había amado.

Lo amaría siempre, más allá de la muerte…

—No me costará ningún trabajo culparte a ti de su muerte, Cullen.—dijo James, sacándola de sus pensamientos.—Después de todo, eres un asesino a sangre fría. Un asesino de policías. ¿Crees que sorprenderá a alguien que matases a la señorita Swan cuando terminases de utilizarla?

—No te saldrás con la tuya, James.—dijo Edward.—Le dejé un mensaje a la policía.

—Perdóname si no me preocupa demasiado ese detalle. Los dos sabemos que tu credibilidad está por los suelos. Cuando la policía encuentre el cuerpo de la señorita Swan y no el tuyo, llegarán a la lógica conclusión de que has huido del país. Así queda todo bien atado, ¿no te parece?

La ira se apoderó de Bella. Trató de zafarse de James, pero él la agarró con fuerza.

—Se lo conté todo a mi hermano —gritó—. Es policía. Aunque nos mates aquí mismo, él se pasará el resto de su vida asegurándose de que te dan lo que te mereces.

—Me resulta verdaderamente refrescante que siga teniendo tanta fe en la gente, señorita Swan. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, la confianza es un rasgo admirable. Ahora —dijo, tras sacarse un par de esposas de acero del bolsillo de la chaqueta—, pónselas a tu amante o lo mataré.

Bella miró las esposas, pero no se movió. Al ver que no reaccionaba, James comenzó a apuntar a Edward con la pistola.

—No importa que lo mate ahora o más tarde. Te sugiero que hagas lo que te he ordenado.

Bella miró a Edward. Él asintió de un modo casi imperceptible. La joven no sabía lo que estaba pensando, por lo que decidió obedecer. Extendió las manos para agarrar las esposas. Entonces, James le acarició la mano tan suavemente que le provocó piel de gallina.

—No hagas ninguna tontería —susurró—. Sabes que le puedo meter una bala en la cabeza.

—Embry se asegurará de que te den tu merecido —le espetó.

Se sentía presa del pánico, frenética, aterrorizada. Miró a Edward y vio lo tranquilo que él parecía, algo que no entendía cuando el miedo estaba a punto de hacerla pedazos a ella. No podía hacerlo. No podía ponerle las esposas. Sabía que incapacitarlo significaba la muerte segura para ambos. El sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo llamó su atención. Seguramente sería el guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué pasa, Demetri? —preguntó James.

Sin embargo, no era Demetri el que estaba en la puerta. La incredulidad sacudió a Bella. Sintió un alivio tan grande que las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle.

—¡James está armado! —gritó—. Dios mío, Embry… Nos iba a matar a los dos.—añadió. De soslayo, vio que Edward se acercaba a James.

—Quédate dónde estás, Cullen.—le ordenó Embry. Entonces, se sacó su revólver de reglamento del cinturón y apuntó a Edward.—Pon las manos donde pueda verlas.

—Llévate a Bella. Sácala de aquí —le pidió Edward.

—Cállate —replicó Embry. Se volvió a mirar a James, pero siguió apuntando a Edward.

Bella sintió que el pelo se le ponía de punta. ¿Por qué, si James estaba armado y estaba amenazando sus vidas, Embry no lo desarmaba? En aquel momento, James se echó a reír.

—Una entrada muy oportuna, oficial Swan. Para tu información, me vi abordado por estos dos… ladrones, cuando regresé del restaurante. Creo que el jefe de bomberos descubrirá que el fuego fue intencionado, ¿no es así, Cullen?

Sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, Bella miró a su hermano. Entonces, dio un paso hacia él.

—James inculpó a Edward. Preparó lo del dinero, la pistola… Todo, Embry. Dios mío. Él mató a Seth. Nos habría matado a nosotros a sangre fría si tú no…

—Quédate dónde estás, Bella.

—Embry, por el amor de Dios —le suplicó ella.

De repente, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y lo comprendió todo. Miró a Edward y en sus ojos vio la respuesta que jamás habría querido hallar.

Aquella verdad le dolió más que una bala.

—No, Embry… Tú no…

—¿Has vendido tu alma a un tipejo como éste, Embry? —preguntó Edward.

—¡Debería meterte una bala en la cabeza por haberla metido en esto!—exclamó Embry—. No quería que ella sufriera ningún daño, maldita sea. ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarla al margen?

Bella entendió lo que había ocurrido. No había sido Seth el que había estado trabajando para James Witherdale, sino su hermano pequeño, del que ella se había sentido tan orgullosa. El idealista oficial de policía que había deshonrado a su familia y a sí mismo… igual que su padre. La incredulidad se adueñó de ella. Era cruel que los que hubiesen terminado pagando hubieran sido Seth y Edward.

—Pero ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? —le espetó—. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tu propio hermano?

—Si lo que estás insinuando es que yo asesiné a Seth, no lo hice.—respondió, con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy insinuando —replicó.

Casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Fue Edward quien la detuvo.

—Tranquila, cielo.

Ella trató de soltarse, pero no lo consiguió. Se sentía rota por dentro, sin fuerzas.

—Dejaste que Edward fuera a la cárcel. Sabías que era inocente desde el principio.

—Hice lo que tuve que hacer para protegerme. Soy policía. Yo no puedo ir a la cárcel.

—No,—repuso Edward—pero dejaste que el asesino de tu hermano quedara libre. Dejaste que yo cargara con tus culpas, ¿verdad, cobarde canalla? Seth te cubrió, ¿no es así? Descubrió que estabas trabajando para James y te cubrió tu despreciable trasero.

Al ver que su hermano no negaba nada, Bella comprendió que todo era cierto. Los miró atentamente a ambos mientras James se apoyaba sobre el escritorio y contemplaba la escena con una expresión de infinita diversión.

—Yo lo quería, Bella.—dijo Embry—Te lo juro. No lo maté. No habría podido hacerlo. Simplemente… ocurrió. Aquella noche, Seth no debería haber estado en el almacén. Uno de los matones de James le disparó… No hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer. Se estaba muriendo. Yo no quería ir a la cárcel. Me entró el pánico…

—¡Eres un canalla! —exclamó ella, cegada por la ira y la rabia.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios… —suplicó Embry mientras se levantaba las manos para protegerse de ella.

Bella comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba llorando. Unos profundos y terribles sollozos le salían de lo más profundo de su ser. Notó las manos de Edward sobre los hombros, tirando de ella…

—¡Quítamela de encima! —gritaba Embry, sin dejar de apuntar a Edward—¡Apártala de mí!

De repente, Bella se sintió demasiado cansada como para seguir pegándole. Miró a Embry con un profundo desprecio.

—Nunca te perdonaré —le dijo.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó James mientras comenzaba a aplaudir—. ¡Bravo! ¡Qué drama! Unas actuaciones conmovedoras. Ni yo mismo podría haber escrito un guión mejor.

Embry bajó la pistola y miró a Edward.

—¡No quería que ella se viera implicada en esto! —le dijo—. Maldita sea… ¿Qué esperas que haga ahora?

—Que seas un hombre por una vez en tu vida y acabes aquí y ahora con esto —respondió Edward—. Haz lo que tienes que hacer y entrégate a la policía. Ése es el único modo en el que tu hermana podrá salir viva de esta situación.

Preso de la desesperación, Embry volvió a apuntar a Edward. Las lágrimas le caían abundantemente por las mejillas. La pistola le temblaba incontrolablemente, pero no apartó el dedo del gatillo.

—¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

—¡No quiero que esto se llene de sangre!—exclamó James.—Hoy en día, es muy difícil ocultarle pruebas a los forenses.—añadió. Sin dejar de apuntar a Edward, se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo y apretó un botón.— Demetri, ¿está ya preparado el todoterreno? Necesito a alguien aquí arriba para que me ayude a sacar la basura.

—¿Puedo saber qué vas a hacer con ellos? —preguntó Embry.

—Voy a deshacerme de ellos del modo en el que me he deshecho siempre de la basura que me molesta.

—No quiero formar parte de eso —dijo Embry. Estaba muy pálido.—Maldita sea, esto no era parte del trato. Es mi propia hermana.

—Si no tienes estómago para esto, oficial Swan, te sugiero que te marches.

Edward observó a los dos hombres atentamente. Se sentía muy interesado por la dinámica de su relación. Sabía que Embry era el más débil de los dos y que Bella era la clave para romper con aquel vínculo. Sólo les quedaban unos minutos antes de que el matón de James regresara para drogarlos y llevárselos. De repente, se le ocurrió un plan. Era muy peligroso y de un resultado imprevisible. Lo peor era que, para ponerlo en práctica, tendría que utilizar a Bella.

James Witherdale se había sentado frente a su escritorio, con la pistola en la mano. Embry estaba al lado de la puerta, con aspecto agitado y furioso. Sin dejar de mirar a James, Edward se acercó un poco más a Bella.

—Llora —le susurró.

—Cállate —le espetó James—. Apártate de ella. Ahora.

Bella se ocultó el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a emitir un lastimero lamento.

—Edward… —musitó. Sin levantar la cabeza se acercó a él.

James se puso de pie y comenzó a apuntar a Bella.

—Dile que se calle.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y se giró un poco para que, en caso de que James decidiera disparar, lo hiciera contra su espalda.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí —murmuró—. Quiero que hables con Embry. Convéncelo. Él es nuestra única esperanza.

Bella asintió suavemente. Edward empezó a rezar para que no se estuviera equivocando y la soltó. Entonces, la empujó suavemente hacia la ventana.

—Aléjate de él —dijo, en voz alta, para que James pudiera escucharlo.

—Es mi hermano —le espetó ella.

—No me importa —replicó Edward.

Con ojos suplicantes, Bella se volvió hacia Embry.

—Aún no es demasiado tarde para que te pueda sacar de esto. Queda tiempo. Podría ayudarte a cambio de una confesión.

James lanzó una maldición y agarró las esposas, que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Entonces, se acercó a Edward.

—Date la vuelta y pon las muñecas.

Edward obedeció. A pocos metros de distancia, oyó que Bella seguía hablando con su hermano mientras James abría las esposas.

—No intentes hacer ninguna tontería.

—Ni siquiera se me ocurriría.

—Se te da muy bien contestar. Voy a disfrutar haciéndote sufrir. Tal vez la mate a ella mientras tú miras. ¿Te gustaría eso? —le preguntó James. Le agarró la muñeca derecha y le colocó la esposa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?

—Calla y dame la otra…

En aquel momento, Edward se dio la vuelta y golpeó a James en la frente con la esposa que quedaba aún suelta. Éste último gruñó y disparó una vez. Edward se agachó y lo golpeó en el esternón. James se tambaleó y Edward lo lanzó con fuerza contra el escritorio. Oyó que Bella gritaba y rezó porque Embry no disparara a su hermana a sangre fría.

Agarró la muñeca de James y apretó con fuerza, pero el traficante no soltó el arma. Edward lo llevó a golpes hasta la ventana. El cristal se rompió. James lo maldijo y trató de soltarse. Edward le golpeó la muñeca contra la pared. Una, dos veces. Un hueso se partió y, por fin, la pistola le cayó de la mano. A pesar de todo, James trató de golpear a Edward en la entrepierna, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—¡Dispárale! —le gritó a Embry—. ¡Mata a esa mujer!

Aterrorizado de que él pudiera hacerlo, Edward miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Bella estaba a salvo. James aprovechó aquella distracción y agarró a Edward por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia la ventana. Con una fuerza increíble, trató de hacerlo caer por ella.

—¡Edward!

La voz de Bella le dio el poder que necesitaba para salvarse. Con cada gramo de energía que poseía, empujó a James y se soltó. Con el rostro congestionado y gritando obscenidades, James cargó contra él. Edward se hizo a un lado. Su mismo impulso hizo que James se precipitara por la ventana. Con un hábil movimiento, se giró y se agarró al alféizar con una mano.

—¡No! —exclamó Edward.

Trató de agarrarle la mano, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. James se desplomó sobre el pavimento que había casi ocho metros más abajo. Cuando Edward se giró, vio que Embry salía corriendo por la puerta.

Bella, que se había adueñado de la pistola de James, estaba en el centro del despacho, con gesto de haber estado apuntando a su hermano. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No pude dispararle… —susurró.

—Nadie esperaba que lo hicieras. Ahora, tranquila, cielo. Ya se ha terminado todo.

—No me puedo creer que él estuviera implicado.

Edward le quitó la pistola y, tras dejarla sobre el escritorio, la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí… Sólo estoy aterrorizada y… asombrada. Tú sabías que él no me haría daño, ¿verdad?

—Eso era lo que quise creer.

—Le supliqué que se entregara, pero… él no me escuchó.

—La policía lo arrestará. Voy a avisarla ahora mismo.

Mientras Edward se dirigía hacia el escritorio para llamar por teléfono, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Tomó el auricular y marcó el número de la policía.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Quiero hablar con el teniente McCarthy.

Mientras sujetaba el teléfono con la base de la cabeza, se acercó a la ventana. El cuerpo de James seguía inmóvil sobre el pavimento del jardín. Entonces, comprendió que la pesadilla se había terminado por fin. James estaba muerto, los trapicheos ilícitos de Embry quedarían al descubierto y él se vería exonerado. Si todo iba bien, sería libre en cuestión de días. Tan tranquilamente como pudo, le explicó a su antiguo teniente todo lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que lo arrestarían de todos modos y que pasaría los días siguientes en la cárcel mientras el caso se investigaba, pero, al menos, sabía que tenía un futuro. La única pregunta que quedaba sin responder sería si pasaría ese futuro con Bella o no.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se volvió y vio que ella lo estaba mirando.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ven aquí —le dijo él.

Bella se acercó a su lado. La tomó entre sus brazos y dejó libres todos los sentimientos que había tratado de dominar hasta entonces. Cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en aquel hermoso cabello rojizo.

—Se ha terminado todo. No me lo puedo creer —susurró.

—Todo va a salir bien, Edward.

No había derramado una sola lágrima durante más de treinta años. Después de un año infernal, no creyó nunca que pudiera mostrar una emoción tan humana. Sin embargo, tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y ver que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos lo desató completamente.

—Cuando la policía llegue, me llevarán detenido, pero, sabiendo que es temporal, no será tan duro.

—Yo realizaré algunas llamadas. Estaré contigo en cuanto pueda.

—Lo sé… He recuperado mi vida…

—Y tu futuro.

Más que nada, Edward deseaba saber si aquel futuro la incluía a ella, pero estaba tan turbado por las emociones que se habían desatado dentro de él que no pudo confiar en su voz.

Bella trató de empezar a hablar, pero él la silenció con un beso.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde —susurró Edward.

—Mucho tiempo —repitió ella.

—Todo el tiempo del mundo —concluyó él mientras cubría los labios de Bella con los suyos.

**Uffff! Qué capítulo más intenso!**

**Falta el último capítulo y estará acabada.**

**PD: No hay epílogo, lo siento :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Bella aparcó el todoterreno delante de su cabaña. Agarró la bolsa de la compra con una mano y el maletín con la otra y se dirigió hacia la cabaña. La nieve caía suavemente de un cielo sin estrellas para enredarse en las ramas de los pinos y cristalizar sobre el suelo helado. Mientras abría la puerta, se preguntó si la nieve siempre le recordaría a Edward…

Al abrir la puerta vio que _Jake_, su gato, estaba sentado en el sofá, lamiéndose las patas y mirándola con la fría indiferencia de la realeza.

Recordó que habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la terrible odisea en casa de James Witherdale. Cuando llegó la policía, Edward fue arrestado y conducido a la prisión de Salt Lake City, pendiente de una investigación profunda del caso. El forense certificó la muerte de James. La autopsia reveló que se había roto el cuello con la caída.

Por su parte, Embry se fugó. Después de interrogar a Bella, la policía comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes. Dos días más tarde, él llamó a Bella desde Denver. A ella le resultó muy difícil convencerlo para que se entregara, pero, al final, accedió. Lo arrestaron en cuanto se presentó en la comisaría y lo acusaron de aceptación de sobornos, de perjurio, de extorsión y de interferencia en una investigación oficial. El juicio se celebraría en primavera, pero Bella sabía que Embry cumpliría pena de cárcel por sus delitos. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo que pasara entre rejas lo rehabilitara completamente.

Por lo demás, la vida le iba bien. Sólo porque llorara mucho no significaba que estuviera triste, ni que tuviera el corazón roto, ni que se sintiera tan sola que hubiera empezado a dormir con el gato. Sólo porque no hubiera visto a Edward hacía más de una semana no significaba que se estuviera desmoronando.

Dejó el maletín al lado del sofá y tomó a _Jake _en brazos.

—¿Qué te parece si encendemos un buen fuego y nos tomamos una buena copa de vino, hombretón?

Volvió a colocar al gato en el sofá y salió por la puerta trasera para recoger un poco de leña. Decidió que encendería un buen fuego. Se serviría una copa de vino y calentaría el estofado que había preparado durante el fin de semana. Se pasaría el resto de la velada trabajando sobre el juicio que tenía la semana siguiente. Así se había pasado todas las noches desde hacía dos semanas. Trabajaba hasta que estaba demasiado cansada para pensar. En teoría, era una buena estrategia, pero, por muy agotada que estuviera, no dejaba de pensar en Edward.

Estaba ya casi en la cocina cuando sonó el timbre. Asombrada de que alguien fuera a visitarla tan tarde, cambió de dirección y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Allí, se puso de puntillas para mirar por la mirilla. Cuando vio a Edward, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Tenía un aspecto tranquilo y estaba tan guapo que, durante varios segundos, ella no pudo reaccionar. Llevaba una _parka _azul sobre unos vaqueros ceñidos, una camisa de franela y unas botas. Se había cortado el pelo y había empezado a dejarse perilla. Al verlo en el porche, con el cabello cubierto de nieve y un pequeño regalo en la mano, Bella se puso tan nerviosa como emocionada.

Se apartó de la puerta y trató de tranquilizarse. Edward podía estar allí por muchas razones. Se negó a sacar conclusiones precipitadas de aquella visita, o del regalo que llevaba en la mano. Entonces, abrió la puerta.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola —respondió ella.

A pesar de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, no se le ocurrió nada más.

—Tienes buen aspecto —comentó él, después de un incómodo silencio.—Estás algo más delgada.

—Y tú también. Quería decir que tú también tienes buen aspecto. Me gusta la perilla.

Edward sonrió y se frotó la barbilla con la mano.

—Pensé que, mientras espero que me llamen para trabajar…

—¿Cuándo te han dejado en libertad?

—La semana pasada.

Bella quiso preguntarle por qué no había ido a verla antes, pero no pudo hacerlo. Edward no le debía ninguna explicación. Si hubiera querido verla cuando lo soltaron, lo habría hecho.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. Fui a ver a mi madre de acogida. Jugué un poco al _hockey_. Esquié un poco. Volví a ponerme en contacto con algunos de mis amigos policías… Principalmente, pensé mucho, Bella.

La alarma se apoderó de ella. De repente, se sintió muy vulnerable y estuvo completamente segura de que había ido a verla para despedirse de ella, para decirle que habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y que sería mejor si los dos seguían con sus vidas por separado…

—Sí, yo también he estado pensando —dijo ella.

—¿He venido en mal momento?

—No, no, claro que no —respondió ella. Se hizo inmediatamente a un lado para que él pudiera pasar—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Después de que Edward entrara, Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el salón.

—Puedo preparar algo de caf… —añadió.

Todos los nervios del cuerpo de Bella vibraron cuando él la agarró suavemente del brazo.

—No, no quiero café. Te he echado tanto de menos, castaña…—susurró mientras le acariciaba suavemente la barbilla.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Bella como las notas finales de una triste canción de amor. El corazón comenzó a darle vueltas en el pecho. Era como si todos sus miedos y esperanzas se hubieran puesto a dar vueltas en su interior sin que ella pudiera impedirlo.

—Dios sabe que lo he intentado, pero no he podido estar lejos de ti.—añadió.—No sabía si tú querías que me mantuviera alejado de ti.

—Eres libre desde hace una semana, Edward. No viniste a verme.

—Tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparme y mucho en lo que pensar. Tenía que tomar algunas decisiones.

—No sé por qué estás aquí —le espetó ella.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro.—musitó él, con una sonrisa en los labios.—Pensé que, tal vez, podríamos averiguarlo juntos.

—Sé que has tenido que enfrentarte a muchas cosas en los últimos doce meses. No es de extrañar que quieras seguir con tu vida. Yo te dejé hace un año. No creí en ti cuando debería haberlo hecho… Bueno, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que respetaré tu decisión, sea cual sea, Edward.

No importa que yo…

—¿Que tú qué, Bella?

«Esté enamorada de ti».

Estuvo a punto de pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía enfrentarse a la verdad porque tenía miedo de que ésta pudiera hacerle más daño que cualquier mentira.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Edward extendió la mano y le colocó los dedos debajo de la barbilla.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que estoy loco por ti?

Aquellas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en los oídos de Bella. Lo miró fijamente, sin saber si debía decirle lo que albergaba en su corazón o si debía guardarse la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Examinó el rostro de Edward, examinó las profundidades de su propia alma y encontró las palabras que necesitaba decir.

—Porque nunca me dijiste que me amabas —susurró.

Edward no podía dejar de contemplar el hermoso rostro de Bella porque en su mirada vio todo lo que más amaba de ella. Todo lo que había anhelado en los terribles meses que había pasado en la cárcel. Todo lo que deseaba en la compañera de una vida.

Fuerza.

Valor.

El valioso amor que sólo ocurría una vez en la vida y sólo a unos pocos afortunados…

De repente, tras la agonía del año que había pasado en la cárcel, supo que acudir a la casa de Bella aquella noche fue lo único que podía haber hecho. Sintió que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin saber cómo, la encontró entre sus brazos mientras su boca bailaba con la de ella. Bella sabía a gloria y la dulzura de aquel beso lo embriagó. La abrazó con fuerza, recordando todas las noches que había pasado solo.

—Te amo, Bella. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Nada podrá cambiar mis sentimientos.

—Tú me enseñaste a confiar en mi corazón y ahora sé que, en lo que se refiere a ti, mi corazón nunca me aconsejará mal.

—Los corazones nunca mienten.—afirmó Edward. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la _parka _y sacó el regalo.—Creí que podríamos celebrar las Navidades con un par de días de anticipación.

—¿No tengo que esperar hasta el día de Navidad?

—Claro que no.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Bella tiró del delicado lazo dorado. El papel se separó para revelar una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Cuando la abrió, los dedos le temblaban. El corazón simplemente le estalló en el pecho. Miró el exquisito y delicado diamante del anillo.

—¡Oh, Edward! Es precioso… Estoy asombrada.

—Creo que ahora debería decirte algo.

Cuando Bella lo miró, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Me vas a pedir que me case contigo?

—Esa suele ser la idea cuando un hombre le regala un diamante a una mujer. Ahora, sería un buen momento para que me dijeras que sí.—musitó él, tras darle un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz—. Es decir, si estás interesada.

—Claro que sí, pero sólo si es para siempre.

—El amor es para siempre, Bella.

Edward le tomó la mano y le colocó el anillo en el dedo. El diamante relucía como una estrella.

—Es precioso y perfecto.

—¿Significa eso que la respuesta es «sí»?

—Un «sí» rotundo.

Bella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la boca. Edward se lo devolvió. Cerró los ojos para contener las emociones que lo arrasaron por dentro cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. No supo si las lágrimas que saboreó en los labios de Bella eran de ella o de él, pero se las bebió de todos modos, sabiendo que eran lágrimas de alegría.

La levantó del suelo y giró sobre sí mismo. Cuando Bella se echó a reír, él rió con ella. Las carcajadas de ambos formaron una nota única que transmitió la expresión más profunda del gozo humano. El eco de su felicidad resonó por la cabaña, el tranquilo lugar al que muy pronto llamarían su hogar.

**C'est finit!**

**Colorín colorado…esta adaptación se ha acabado :D :D :D**

**Bueno, a mi me ha gustado, pero por lo visto a vosotras no ya que no hay tantos reviews como en las otras **

**Bueno, es lo que hay…la próxima vez será…**

**Bessitos,**

**Gabriella,**


End file.
